L'enfant dans la forêt
by mag31
Summary: Booth et Brennan enquêtent sur le meurtre d'un enfant. Une affaire longue et difficile qui va les rapprocher. Attention, quelques spoilers du début de la saison 3.
1. Si tôt le matin

_**A/N : Comme promis, je suis « de retour » avec la trad de mon nouveau multichapter. Ca va sûrement aller plus lentement qu'avant parce que j'ai commencé en plus une collection de oneshots (que je ne traduirai pas, par contre :p). J'espère en tout cas que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Si tôt le matin**

* * *

"_Here we go 'round the mulberry bush  
The mulberry bush, the mulberry bush…"  
_

Chloé s'assit dans son lit et commença à démêler sa longue chevelure blonde avec ses doigts. Comme tous les matins, le bruit de son pas lourd l'avait réveillée. Penser à lui la fit frissonner et elle s'arrêta de chantonner. S'il l'entendait, il… Non, elle préférait ne pas y penser. Ses doigts effleurèrent inconsciemment les bleus les plus récents qui parsemaient son bras. Non, ça n'arriverait plus. Elle se comporterait bien, elle ferait ce qu'il attendait, et avec un peu de chance, il la laisserait sortir aujourd'hui.

"_Here we go 'round the mulberry bush  
So early in the morning…"_

Il y avait des muriers dans la forêt, bordant le chemin. Elle se demanda si les fruits étaient déjà mûrs. Non pas qu'elle eut faim – elle avait toujours assez à manger. Il la forçait même parfois, lorsqu'il trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas suffisamment mangé. Mais le murier… Il lui rappelait sa grand-mère. Elle lui avait appris comment choisir les fruits les plus mûrs, lorsqu'ils étaient foncés, et pas rouges – les rouges, c'était pour la confiture. Sa grand-mère la laissait toujours lécher la casserole et la cuillère.

Elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche et les passa sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit tout d'abord au souvenir de la gelée chaude et douce. Mais très vite, des larmes de mélancolie commencèrent à emplir ses yeux. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais sa grand-mère. Ni elle, ni personne.

Le bruit du verrou la fit sursauter, et elle renifla, essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient glissé le long de ses joues roses. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la lumière venant d'en haut la força à plisser les yeux.

« Allez, viens, Becky », aboya la voix rude. « Ce matin tu déjeune avec moi. En haut. »

* * *

Brennan reposa sa tasse de café sur la table et souffla. C'était samedi matin, le soleil brillait, et pourtant, elle n'avait envie de rien faire. Elle se sentait endormie et, pour être honnête, légèrement déprimée. Le fait est que, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais admis, elle se sentait terriblement seule ces derniers temps. Même si elle se répétait et répétait aux autres qu'elle préférait la solitude, elle ne pouvait nier le fait que sa vie personnelle était un réel désastre. Elle se demandait parfois ce que sa vie serait maintenant, si elle était partie avec Sully. Peut-être aurait-ce été une bonne idée, après tout.

Non. Pas vraiment.

Elle soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Booth avait pris une semaine de congés pour emmener Parker en Floride. Les parcs d'attraction, les plages de sable fin… Tout pour que soient parfaits ces quelques jours qu'il pouvait passer avec son fils. De plus, ils n'avaient pas eu à résoudre d'affaire criminelle depuis tellement longtemps… Bien sûr, elle n'espérait pas que quelqu'un découvre très vite un cadavre, mais la présence de Booth lui manquait. Le travail de terrain lui manquait, interroger les suspects lui manquait… Wow… Venait-elle à l'instant d'admettre que Booth lui manquait ? Non, uhf, n'importe quoi.

Très bien. Il lui manquait. Vraiment. Leurs débats animés au Diner en mangeant des frites et de la tarte à la cerise lui manquaient. Leurs disputes dans la voiture lui manquaient, sa façon de frapper à l'improviste à sa porte avec des plats Thaï à emporter lui manquait. Son oreille amicale lorsqu'elle avait besoin de parler de son père lui manquait. Son point de vue, même si elle ne se privait jamais de sortir les contre-arguments qu'elle avait en réserve, lui manquait. Et ses conseils, qu'elle n'aurait jamais admis mettre parfois en pratique, lui manquaient.

Oui, Booth était vraiment un bon ami, plus que tous ceux qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie. Quelque part, c'était naturel. Des partenaires étaient voués à être amis. Ils passaient tellement de temps ensemble, dans le cadre de leur travail. Enfin… Cela dépassait parfois les heures de travail, mais c'était ce que faisaient les partenaires, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle se leva, agacée par ses propres pensées, et alluma sa chaîne stéréo avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Une douche rapide et elle irait rendre visite à son père à la prison fédérale.

* * *

« Non, Papa, laisse moi, je veux dormir encore ! »

« Désolé mon grand, mais tu dois te lever maintenant, notre avion part dans une heure et demi. Je suis désolé de te faire lever si tôt mais tu sais que papa n'a pas pu réserver un autre vol. »

« Non, j'veux pas y aller ! » pleurnicha Parker au lieu de coopérer. « Je veux retourner à Seaworld ! »

« Allons Parker, repense à tout ce qu'on a fait cette semaine. Tu as de la chance, tu sais. Tu auras des tas de choses à raconter à tes amis à la rentrée. »

« Mais j'veux pas retourner à l'école, et j'veux pas rentrer à la maison. »

Booth s'assit à côté de son fils et lui sourit.

« Je sais. Moi non plus. Mais, enfin, on peut pas rester là pour toujours. Ta maman s'ennuierait de toi, tu ne crois pas?"

Parker sembla réfléchir y un moment, puis finit par acquiescer. « Je crois qu'elle me manquerait aussi. »

« Bien. Alors pourquoi tu ne te lèverais pas, et je t'achèterai un donut à l'aéroport ? »

« Ouais! »

Cette fois-ci, le petit garçon n'eu pas besoin de se le faire répéter deux fois. Il sauta hors du lit, suivit par le regard tendre de son père qui, pour une raison quelconque, était content de quitter la Floride humide pour retrouver dans quelques heures l'ennuyeuse Washington.

* * *

La salle de visite était froide et austère, comme d'habitude. Mais en dépit de l'environnement et de la combinaison orange ridicule qu'il était forcé de porter, Max Keenan était tous sourires. Jamais il n'aurait avoué que la vie en prison n'était pas toujours plaisante. Il avait fait cela pour sa fille, et justement, ce matin là, elle se tenait devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas demander mieux. Il avait attendu ce moment pendant de longues journées.

Il se leva, lui ouvrant les bras. Elle soupira mais s'approcha et, refermant ses bras autour de lui, elle lui donna l'étreinte à laquelle il s'était clairement attendu.

« Comment vas-tu, chérie ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Elle haussa les épaules, prenant place sur la chaise devant lui.

« Je vais bien, comme tu peux le voir. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sacrée Tempe…

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est plutôt, qu'est ce que tu as fait cette semaine ? »

« Oh, la routine, tu sais. Le travail habituel. »

Il comprit que, comme d'habitude, il lui faudrait alimenter la conversation s'il ne voulait pas gaspiller ce moment rare qu'il lui était donné de passer avec elle.

« Booth est en vacances, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. En Floride avec Parker. Il revient aujourd'hui, je crois. »

« Hum… »

Max plissa les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire malicieux.

« Quoi ? » demanda Brennan en levant les sourcils.

« Il te manque, hein ? »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

"Oh, allez, chérie… Tu pourrais au moins le reconnaître. Je peux l'entendre à ta voix."

« Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire, papa ? Il n'y a rien de particulier dans ma voix. Je peux quand même supporter qu'il prenne une semaine de vacances ! »

« Ce qui veut dire que tu ne peux pas supporter qu'il parte plus longtemps ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Arrête, Papa, c'est énervant! A quoi tu joues?"

« D'accord, d'accord, ne sois pas aussi susceptible. Alors, tu as des plans pour ce soir ? » dit Max, pensant qu'il était grand temps de changer de sujet.

« Angela veut qu'on sorte toutes les deux. Entre filles. Hodgins n'était pas très content mais je suis presque sûre qu'elle trouvera un moyen de le convaincre de la laisser sortir sans lui pour la soirée. »

« C'est une bonne chose. Tu devrais… »

« … sortir plus souvent, oui, je sais. C'est aussi ce qu'a dit Angela."

« Je suis sûr que j'adorerais cette Angela. »

« C'est difficile de ne pas aimer Angela », dit-elle en se levant. « Ecoute, je dois y aller maintenant. Mon cours de karaté commence dans une demi-heure. Tu n'as besoin de rien ? »

« Non, merci. Voir ma fille était bien assez pour me contenter. »

Elle hésita, puis décida de déposer un baiser sur son front. Max sourit. Enfin, il parvenait à l'apprivoiser un peu. Pas un jour il n'avait regretté sa décision de se faire prendre, et d'être à présent derrière les barreaux. Quelque soit sa peine, les visites de sa fille suffisaient à son bonheur. Elle commençait à s'habituer à lui et d'une certaine manière, à l'aimer. Chaque fois qu'elle venait le voir, leurs conversations devenaient plus intimes. Elle ne l'appelait plus Max, mais Papa. Il savait qu'elle lui avait presque pardonné. Et il savait aussi que Booth avait sa part là-dedans.

« Chérie ? »

Elle fit demi-tour sur elle-même, ses cheveux bougeant légèrement. Seigneur, ce qu'elle pouvait ressembler à sa mère…

« Je suis sûr que tu lui manques aussi. »

Ne trouvant rien à rétorquer à cela, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner et de partir, laissant échapper un nouveau soupir. Bien sûr qu'elle ne manquait pas à Booth. Il l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps, cette semaine avec Parker. Il pensait certainement à tout sauf à elle.

La lumière éclatante du soleil dehors la fit cligner des yeux. Il était seulement dix heures et il faisait déjà très chaud. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture, son téléphone sonna dans son sac. Ce devait être Angela. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à sortir ce soir-là, mais elle savait que son amie ne la laisserait pas en paix avant qu'elle ait accepté. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran, elle fut surprise de constater qu'il indiquait 'Booth'.

« Salut, Booth. Déjà de retour ? »

« Hey, Bones, écoute, j'ai un service à te demander », dit-il, la voix un peu agitée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa voiture, jetant son sac sur le siège passager.

« Eh ben, les chauffeurs de taxi sont en grève, tu y crois à ça ? »

« Je n'étais pas au courant. »

« Tu devrais regarder les infos de temps en temps, Bones », la taquina-t-il.

« Toi aussi, apparemment », répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Oui, enfin, peu importe. J'aimerais vraiment, vraiment éviter d'avoir à appeler Rebecca, parce que tu sais, elle… »

« Oui, je comprends. Tu as peur qu'elle écourte le temps qu'il te reste avec Parker. »

« Exactement. Donc je me demandais si tu pouvais… »

« Tu veux que je vous récupère à l'aéroport. »

« Exactement. Mais si ça te dérange, je… »

Elle rit. « Bien sûr que non. A quelle heure vous arrivez? »

« En fait, on est déjà arrivés... »

« Oh, ok, je me mets en route alors. »

Et alors qu'elle démarrait la voiture, elle se rendit compte qu'elle souriait.

* * *

Booth chargea les sacs dans le coffre, soufflant de fatigue. Parker était déjà assis à l'arrière, semblant plutôt excité par ce changement de plans.

« Je te revaudrai ça, Bones. Vraiment. »

« C'est pas grand-chose, tu sais. J'ai raté mon cours de karaté mais c'est pas grave. »

« Oh, je suis désolé… »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ne le sois pas. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller, de toute façon », dit-elle d'une voix lasse en s'installant sur le siège conducteur.

Il boucla sa ceinture et la regarda avec inquiétude.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui oui », le rassura-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

« En Floride, on a été à Disneyworld, et à Seaworld, et au parc aquatique », expliqua Parker dans un flot rapide de paroles. « Et j'ai rencontré Mickey, et il m'a fait un bisou sur la joue ! »

« Qui est Mickey ? » demanda Brennan. « Un de tes amis ? »

Booth rit de bon cœur de l'ignorance de sa partenaire concernant les personnages Disney. « C'est une souris, Bones. Mickey Mouse. »

« Donc vous avez rencontré une souris ? »

« Pas une v… » Il s'arrêta de lui-même, se souvenant que Parker était dans la voiture. « Oui. On a rencontré une souris. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Brennan qui, perplexe, décida qu'elle comprendrait probablement plus tard.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à destination, elle aida Booth à porter les bagages dans la maison, le petit garçon courant et sautant autour d'eux.

« On va au zoo demain, hein, Papa ? »

« Oui Parker, on ira au zoo demain. »

« Promis ? »

Booth s'accroupit pour se mettre à la même hauteur que son fils et posa son front sur le sien.

« Promis. Et si tu allais jouer dans ta chambre maintenant ? »

« D'accord. Est-ce que le docteur Bones reste avec nous aujourd'hui ? »

« Non Parker, je dois rentrer maintenant », répondit Brennan, peu désireuse de s'immiscer dans l'un des rares moments que Booth pouvait passer avec son fils.

« Tu pourrais rester et je te montrerais ma nouvelle voiture télécommandée ! »

« Une autre fois, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Le petit garçon s'approcha plus près de Brennan et leva la tête vers elle, s'attendant vraisemblablement à ce qu'elle lui offre sa joue. D'abord surprise, elle se pencha finalement vers lui et il déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Lorsque ce fut son tour de l'embrasser, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien sa peau d'enfant était douce.

« Au revoir, docteur Bones ! »

Brennan le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il sautilla jusqu'à sa chambre, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, sous le regard tendre de son partenaire. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit attendrie par son fils ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser combien c'était adorable de la voir comme ça. Un jour, il parviendrait à la faire changer d'avis au sujet des enfants.

« Je devrais y aller maintenant » annonça Brennan, l'obligeant à revenir sur terre.

« Oh… Tu ne veux pas une tasse de café ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de repousser son départ plus que d'être poli.

« Non, ça va, merci » répondit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête.

Booth la suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et s'appuya contre le montant.

« Je meurs d'envie d'une tarte à la cerise. En Floride, elles sont immangeables. On devrait aller au Diner, un de ces jours. »

« Bien sûr », dit Brennan avec un sourire avant de partir.

Mais à la vérité, ça n'était pas vraiment les délicieuses tartes du Diner qui manquaient en Floride. C'était les irrésistibles anthropologues judiciaires.

* * *

"_This is the way we wash our clothes  
Wash our clothes, wash our clothes  
This is the way we wash our clothes  
So early Monday morning…"  
_

« Lundi, mardi, mercredi, ven… Non, attend. Jeudi. Je recommence. Lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi, vendredi, samedi, dimanche. »

Chloe connaissait les jours de la semaine par Cœur. Elle les avait appris à l'école. Tout d'abord, elle avait réussi à se souvenir du jour qu'il était, en comptant sur ses doigts. Mais maintenant, elle était là depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait un peu perdu la notion du temps. Elle ne savait même pas quel âge elle avait. Elle avait cinq ans quand elle était arrivée. En avait-elle six à présent ? Elle connaissait les mois par Cœur, aussi. Et aujourd'hui, il faisait plutôt chaud, malgré l'heure encore matinale. Ca devait être juillet ou août.

Et samedi. Oui… Ce soleil ressemblait sans aucun doute à celui d'un samedi matin.

* * *

L'éclatant soleil d'août brillait au dessus des arbres de Browne State Forest. Les mains sur les hanches, Pamela Grant laissa échapper un profond soupir de bien-être. L'odeur du bois et des feuilles, la brise agréable. Parfait week-end. Parfait endroit pour décompresser. Elle essaya de ne pas penser au lundi à venir. Les embouteillages sans fin dans le centre-ville, cette présentation stressante au boulot. Seigneur, elle serait devenue folle depuis longtemps sans ces petites escapades du week-end.

« Pam, où est Sammy ? » demanda la voix de son ami, sortant sa tête de la tente.

« Je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'il était avec toi », répondit-elle en cherchant l'animal des yeux. « Oh, ce chien ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il lui prenne l'envie de courir après les oiseaux comme un chat ? Sammy ! »

« Sammy !! »

« Sammy, au pied ! Au pied !! »

Mais Sammy était loin de prêter attention à l'appel de ses maîtres, car il avait trouvé quelque chose qui valait clairement la peine d'ignorer leurs ordres. Il se trahit toutefois lorsqu'il laissa échapper un jappement de satisfaction, et sentit peu après une main ferme saisir son collier.

« Sammy, tu es vraiment… »

Pamela ne trouva jamais le mot juste pour dire à son chien combien elle était contrariée, car à la seconde où ses yeux se posèrent sur sa merveilleuse découverte, elle cria, perdant tout espoir de se reposer ce week-end là.

* * *

_**A/N : Merci de m'avoir lue ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires ;)**_


	2. Douce berceuse

_**A/N : Non, je ne suis pas morte ! J'ai seulement pris quelques jours de vacances. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que du coup j'ai eu plein de temps pour écrire & traduire. Merci pour les reviews sur le premier chapitre, vos gentils messages me font toujours très plaisir, désolée si je ne réponds pas individuellement. J'ai une petite pensée particulière pour la Chloé qui m'a écrit… Désolée d'utiliser ton prénom, j'espère que ça te traumatisera pas trop !!**_

_**J'en profite aussi pour vous parler de la grève des scénaristes aux USA. Pour les Français qui ne suivent pas la diffusion de Bones en même temps que les USA, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas trop au courant, vu que les infos en parlent très très peu chez nous. Mais la saison 3 est pour le moment réduite à 12 épisodes et tout le monde espère vraiment que les négociations vont reprendre rapidement pour que la grève cesse, mais les articles ne sont pas très encourageants. Si la grève se poursuit en Janvier, l'année prochaine sera aussi compromise. Mon but c'est de vous informer mais surtout de vous donner un lien où vous pouvez signer la pétition pour soutenir la WGA (syndicat des scénaristes). Je l'ai moi-même signée, s'il vous plait ça ne prend que quelques secondes. Merci.**_

_**Bonne lecture en tout cas !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Douce berceuse**

* * *

"_This is the way we iron our clothes  
Iron our clothes, iron our clothes…"  
_

Chloe se recroquevilla dans son lit, son pouce dans la bouche. La nuit était tombée, mais cela ne faisait pas grande différence puisque la pièce, qui n'avait pas de fenêtre, était toujours plongée dans la pénombre.

"_This is the way we iron our clothes  
So early Tuesday morning…"  
_

Avant, sa maman lui chantait cette chanson. Ca n'était pas exactement une berceuse, plutôt le type de chanson que l'on chante en allant à l'école ou en se promenant sur un chemin, mais c'était la seule dont elle parvenait encore à se souvenir.

"_This is the way..."_

Ses paupières étaient lourdes, à présent. Elle tira un peu plus la couverture sur elle, suçant plus fort son pouce. Il la gronderait s'il la voyait, mais jamais il ne le saurait. Elle souhaita seulement que sa mère soit agenouillée à côté d'elle. Elle imagina que c'était elle qui chantait. Elle avait peur d'un jour oublier son visage. Elle pouvait presque sentir ses doigts rassurants lui caresser les cheveux. Presque…

* * *

Booth se pencha et embrassa tendrement le front de son fils.

« Bonne nuit, mon grand », murmura-t-il en caressant la chevelure blonde et soyeuse.

« Bonne nuit Papa ! »

Le petit garçon se pelotonna sous la coquette, attendant que son père ferme la porte. Mais juste avant que le rayon de lumière venant du couloir ne disparaisse, il repoussa les couvertures et appela.

« Parker, il est neuf heures et demi ! » dit Booth d'un ton de reproche, revenant dans la chambre.

« Maman me chante toujours une chanson avant que j'aille dormir », fit-il remarquer malicieusement.

Booth s'assit au bord du lit, secouant la tête.

« Alors comment ça se fait que c'est la première fois que tu me demandes ça ? »

« J'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin d'une chanson ce soir, Papa. S'il te plait », implora Parker, regardant son père avec des yeux implorants auxquels il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait résister.

« D'accord. Mais tu dois me promettre qu'après ça, tu dormiras pour de vrai. »

« Ouais, promis ! » s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

« Pas soif, pas de monstre sous le lit, pas de loup dans le placard », insista Booth.

« Promis ! » répéta Parker.

« Alors d'accord. »

Booth s'assit un peu plus près de son fils, la main sur sa joue.

"_God's stars shine out in Heaven  
The birds make not a peep  
The night is dark and quiet  
It's time to go to sleep  
_

_Good night, my little darling  
Sweet dreams I send to you  
And while you sleep, God's angels  
Will keep watch over you…"_

_( « Les étoiles de Dieu brillent au Paradis_

_Les oiseaux ne gazouillent plus_

_La nuit est sombre et tranquille_

_Il est temps d'aller dormir_

_Bonne nuit, mon petit amour_

_De doux rêves je t'envoie_

_Et pendant que tu dors, les anges de Dieu_

_Continuerons à veiller sur toi… » )_

Et lorsqu'il se tut, il nota avec satisfaction que les yeux de Parker étaient enfin fermés et qu'il dormait comme un petit ange.

* * *

Les lumières dansaient dans le club, au rythme de la musique techno. Brennan s'assit au bar et commanda deux Tequila Sunrise pendant qu'Angela prenait place sur un tabouret à côté d'elle.

« Tu t'amuses bien, ma chérie ? » cria Angela, essayant de couvrir de sa voix la puissance sonore de la musique.

« Quoi ? » Brennan se pencha un peu plus vers son amie pour mieux l'entendre.

« Je te demandais si tu t'amusais bien ! »

« Oui, oui », mentit l'anthropologue avec un signe de tête forcé avant de boire une gorgée de son cocktail.

« Tu n'as pas l'air… » fit remarquer l'artiste, le bruit de la musique masquant la note de déception dans sa voix. « Regarde autour, il y a plein de mecs sexy ! Tu peux avoir n'importe lequel, tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts ! »

Brennan haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

« Oh, ma chérie… J'aime pas te voir comme ça. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas? »

« Non, Angie, c'est juste que… »

« On peut vous offrir un verre ? » demanda poliment un homme brun séduisant, suivi sur ses talons par un élégant homme blond.

Angela ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais son amie fut plus rapide.

« Non merci. Comme vous pouvez le voir, on a déjà ce qu'il faut », répondit-elle un peu brusquement, secouant son verre encore à moitié plein pour appuyer ses mots avant de leur tourner le dos.

Angela termina le sien en une gorgée. « Plus maintenant ! » annonça-t-elle avec entrain, s'obtenant un regard noir de la part de son amie.

Le premier homme se plaça entre elles et dirigea son attention vers Angela, se permettant de placer sa main dans le creux de son dos.

« Elle est pratiquement mariée ! » s'exclama Brennan. Elle se leva et empoigna le bras d'Angela. « Viens, on s'en va. »

Angela était sur le point de protester mais, après tout, elle avait organisé cette soirée pour son amie, pas pour elle. Elle était simplement déçue de constater qu'elle n'avait pas atteint son but.

« Je croyais que tu considérais le mariage comme une institution archaïque », dit-elle alors qu'elles quittaient le club pour la fraîcheur et le calme de l'extérieur.

« C'est vrai. »

« Est-ce que tu me punis parce que j'ai accepté un verre de la part d'un gars dans une boîte ? Tu ne vas pas le dire à Jack, hein ? » demanda Angela, inquiète.

Brennan soupira. « Non, Angela, je ne vais rien lui dire. C'est juste… C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé comme excuse pour qu'on s'en aille. »

« Je suis désolée, ma chérie… Je voulais t'aider à te distraire un peu. Tu as l'air tellement… préoccupée… ces jours-ci… »

« C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, Angie. Je ne n'avais pas l'intention de gâcher ta soirée. »

« C'est pas le cas, Brenn. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Ok… Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de prendre un taxi et de passer le reste de ta soirée chez toi ? »

Lorsque l'anthropologue acquiesça, Angela sourit malicieusement. « Tu ferais mieux d'avoir une bonne bouteille de vin dans un coin, ma chérie. »

* * *

Booth éteignit la télévision et s'étendit sur le canapé, installant sa tête confortablement sur les coussins moelleux. Il aurait pu marcher jusqu'à sa chambre, mais il avait tellement sommeil que ça lui semblait le bout du monde. Il était tellement plus facile de se coucher ici et de fermer les yeux. Il s'était bien amusé en Floride mais c'était agréable d'être rentré à la maison. Il était encore tôt mais il se rendit compte qu'il était épuisé. Le voyage et son petit garçon adorable mais dissipé avaient eu raison de lui.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, alerté par la sonnerie du téléphone, il pensa tout d'abord que c'était le matin. Mais un regard rapide à l'horloge digitale du lecteur DVD, lui indiqua qu'il n'avait dormi que trois petites heures. Il se frotta les yeux et se leva en grimaçant, espérant que Parker n'avait pas été réveillé. Il détestait recevoir des coups de fil au milieu de la nuit. C'était soit une mauvaise nouvelle, soit une affaire criminelle. Et lorsqu'il décrocha et entendit la voix de son supérieur, il se sentit légèrement soulagé que ce ne soit pas la première possibilité…

… bien que l'idée d'être obligé de laisser un Parker fatigué et en larmes à une Rebecca en colère un dimanche matin alors qu'il avait promis à son fils de l'emmener au zoo ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement.

* * *

« … et il a fait… et il… »

Consciente du fait qu'elle était trop saoule pour s'expliquer correctement avec des mots, Angela se lança dans une gestuelle tout-à-fait comique, essayant de mimer la manière dont Jack avait réagit la dernière fois qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble et qu'un homme avait dragué sa fiancée.

Elles éclatèrent de rire ensemble, et eurent rapidement mal au ventre à force de glousser.

Lorsque le téléphone portable de Brennan sonna, Angela fut plus rapide et elle l'empoigna, curieuse de savoir qui pouvait bien appeler son amie à deux heures du matin.

« Booth ! » Elle fit bouger ses sourcils d'une manière suggestive.

« Donne-moi ce fichu téléphone, Angela ! »

Brennan arracha le téléphone des mains d'Angela avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à sa place.

« Hé, Booth », dit-elle, jetant un regard noir à son amie, qui continuait à faire des gestes assez suggestifs.

_« Je suis désolée de t'appeler si tard… ou si tôt… J'espère que je ne te réveille pas… »_

« Non, en fait, j'étais… »

La fin de sa phrase fut avalée par le rire d'Angela. « Hé Booth ! Tu veux venir faire la fête avec nous ? »

« Angela ! » la gronda Brennan, couvrant le récepteur du téléphone avec sa main.

_« C'était Angela ? »_ demanda Booth à l'autre bout du fil sur un ton amusé.

Brennan tourna son regard vers son amie et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir elle aussi gagnée par le rire.

_« Bones ? »_ demanda Booth, un peu confus.

« Désolée. Oui, c'est Angela. »

_« Attend… Est-ce que vous êtes soules ? »_

« Eh bien… Je ne dirais pas qu'on est soules, on est juste… On est… »

« On est complètement bourrées ! » cria Angela, semblant plutôt fière d'elle-même, avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

« Angela ! »

_« Ok, j'ai compris. »_ Il se racla la gorge, à-demi amusé, à-demi ennuyé. _« Ecoute, Bones, je suis désolé d'interrompre votre petite soirée pyjama, mais on a une affaire. »_

« Oh… D'accord… Alors qu'est-ce que tu peux me d… Angela, arrête ! Je suis vraiment désolée, elle est insupportable quand elle a un coup dans le nez. Qu'est-ce que tu as comme informations ? »

_« Un corps a été trouvé à Browne State Forest, en Virginie. C'est à trois heures de route environ »_, expliqua Booth. _« J'étais sur le point de te demander de me retrouver chez moi demain matin mais je pense que je ferais mieux de te récupérer »_, ajouta-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

« Non, c'est bon, je viendrai. »

_« Non, c'est moi qui passerai te chercher »_, insista-t-il.

« Je peux conduire ! »

Booth laissa échapper un rire. _« Non Bones, je ne crois pas. »_

« Je ne suis _pas_ soule. C'est _Angela_ qui l'est. »

_« Oui, je sais bien, tu n'es pas soule, tu es complètement bourrée. J'ai bien comp… »_

« Je ne suis pas bourrée, je suis… »

_« Ivre ? »_ essaya Booth pour la taquiner.

« Oh, la ferme, Booth ! » rétorqua-t-elle, riant à moitié. « A quelle heure doit-on partir, alors ? »

_« Le plus tôt sera le mieux, j'ai bien peur. J'ai prévu de déposer Parker chez sa mère vers sept heures, je pense qu'il serait mieux que je passe te chercher avant. »_

« Très bien, je serai prête. A demain. »

Brennan raccrocha en soupirant, lançant un regard désolé à son amie.

« J'ai bien peur que la fête soit terminée… »

* * *

Booth se dirigea vers la chambre de Parker, le téléphone encore dans la main.

Il entrebâilla la porte, juste assez pour jeter un coup d'œil à son fils endormi. Il faudrait le réveiller tôt le matin. Le petit garçon pleurnicherait, lui rappelant sa promesse. Rebecca lui crierait dessus, se plaignant que c'était toujours la même chose avec lui. En colère, elle lui reprocherait certainement que son travail semble semble avoir plus d'importance pour lui que son propre fils – une remarque qui, outre le fait qu'elle était très loin de la vérité, ne pouvait lui faire plus mal.

Ses doigts serrèrent plus fort le téléphone. Il avait menti – par omission. Il en savait plus sur l'affaire qu'il ne l'avait avoué à Bones. La taille du corps trouvé par les randonneurs dans la forêt indiquait qu'il s'agissait très probablement d'un enfant. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il ne l'avait pas mentionné. Peut-être n'aimait-il tout simplement pas cette idée.

Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Il avait besoin de ces quelques heures de repos. Il sentait déjà que cette affaire serait longue et rude.

Dans ses rêves, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle rêvait souvent de sa famille. De l'école, des jeux auxquels elle jouait avec ses amis dans la cour de récréation. De ses vacances ; de son chat, Mina. De son dernier anniversaire et des bougies, et du délicieux gâteau au chocolat dégusté pour l'occasion. De son dernier Noël et combien elle avait été excitée à l'idée d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Une magnifique poupée, des rollers roses géniaux, et une très jolie robe que sa maman avait choisie pour elle.

Dans ses rêves, il n'y avait que bonheur et gaité – trop, peut-être. Parce que chaque matin, lorsqu'elle se réveillait dans ce qui était désormais sa chambre, elle fondait inévitablement en larmes, réalisant que son rêve était juste un rêve, et que le cauchemar était la réalité.

* * *

_**A/N : Je vous promets le prochain chapitre pour demain ;)**_


	3. Les prières du dimanche

_**A/N : **__**Comme promis, un autre chapitre aujourd'hui. Je dois vous prévenir qu'il y a quelques références à la saison 3, mais c'est pas grand-chose (une référence à quelque chose qui a été dit chez le psy). Pas un gros spoiler (enfin je ne crois pas…), mais ne vous étonnez pas si vous ne voyez pas bien d'où ça sort. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre**** 3 : Les prières du dimanche**

* * *

"_This is the way we go to chu__rch  
Go to church, go to church…"_

Elle avait l'habitude d'aller à l'église avec son père, chaque dimanche. Sa mère les accompagnait parfois, mais la plupart du temps, cela restait son moment spécial avec lui. Dans la voiture, il lui racontait des histoires sur Moïse, et Jésus, et les apôtres. En vérité, ces récits lui paraissaient bien plus captivants lorsque c'était lui qui les relatait. Madame Barbe était… Eh bien, comme son nom l'indiquait, elle était vraiment, vraiment barbante. Et elle avait du poil au menton.

Chloe laissa échapper un gloussement au souvenir de ses amis et elle-même imitant la vieille femme en train de brailler « Silence, les enfants ! »

Mais très vite, son rire mourut à la pensée qu'elle aurait préféré être avec Madame Barbe, ses histoires barbantes, ses cookies rassis et ses poils au menton plutôt que dans cette pièce sombre et froide.

* * *

« Mais Papa, tu m'as promis qu'aujourd'hui on irait au zoo ! » pleurnicha Parker qui, par son gigotement incessant, rendait à son père la tâche difficile de lui faire enfiler son tee-shirt.

« Parker, je viens de te dire que je suis désolé. Je sais que tu es déçu, mon grand, mais c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix… Papa est _obligé_ de partir, tu comprends ? »

Parker tapa du pied et croisa les bras sur sa petite poitrine d'un air entêté. « Je m'en fiche. Je veux aller au zoo. Avec _toi._"

Booth s'agenouilla devant son fils et plaça tendrement ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Ecoute, Parker. Il s'agit de parents qui ont perdu leur enfant. Papa va les aider à le retrouver, tu comprends?

Enfin, le petit garçon s'arrêta de se plaindre pour écouter son père, pesant toutefois le pour et le contre de continuer à bouder ou non.

« Si tu étais perdu, tu n'aimerais pas que d'autres personnes t'aident à retrouver Papa et Maman ? »

Parker leva les yeux au plafond, réfléchissant à l'idée d'être perdu, loin de ses parents, et ce qu'il ferait dans ce cas.

« Je pense que oui… » admit-il, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de son père.

« On pourra aller au zoo le prochain week-end qu'on sera ensemble, non ? Mais ce petit garçon, il n'ira plus jamais au zoo avec ses parents si on ne le retrouve pas, tu comprends ? »

Lorsque l'enfant acquiesça, Booth sourit fièrement et déposa un baiser sur son front, soulagé que son fils ait oublié sa déception, même s'il se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir dû lui mentir. Car, quoiqu'il fasse, ces parents n'iraient plus jamais au zoo avec leur enfant.

* * *

Malheureusement, lorsque Brennan monta dans la voiture et se retourna pour lui dire bonjour, Parker décida que c'était le bon moment pour rappeler à son père combien il était déçu, et qu'il ne cracherait pas sur quelques mots réconfortants de la part de la séduisante jeune femme assise devant lui.

« Mon papa et moi on aurait dû aller au zoo aujourd'hui », se plaignit-il en faisant la moue.

« Oh, je suis désolée, Parker. Mais je suis sûre que vous pourrez y aller une autre fois. »

« Parker, tu te rappelles ce dont on a parlé tout-à-l'heure ? » demanda Booth.

« Oui mais je voulais voir les bébés tigres ! »

« Mes bébés tigres seront encore là quand on reviendra », déclara Booth, agacé.

« En réalité, un bébé tigre grandit très vite », expliqua Brennan, ne paraissant pas saisir que l'enfant était susceptible de devenir impossible après sa petite leçon de zoologie. « Vous feriez mieux de ne pas trop attendre ou ils… »

« Merci beaucoup, Bones ! » la gronda son partenaire.

Elle haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il était énervé, ni s'il l'était vraiment. « Je t'en prie. Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais autant aux bébés tigres. »

« C'est pas le cas, Bones! Ok ? Je veux dire, tu… » Il souffla d'exaspération et se passa les doigts dans sa chevelure courte. « Laisse tomber. »

Il se concentra sur la route, tapotant nerveusement le volant. Brennan haussa les sourcils, finissant par comprendre que, pour une raison ou une autre, il valait mieux qu'elle se taise.

Mais ce silence fut rapidement brisé par le curieux petit Parker.

« Vous allez chercher le petit garçon perdu avec mon papa, docteur Bones ? »

Brennan fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers Booth. « Tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était un petit garçon. »

Mais lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard noir, elle eut l'intuition qu'il valait mieux qu'elle essaye de garder la bouche fermée tant que Parker était dans la voiture, même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

« Mon papa m'a dit qu'il allait aider une maman et un papa à retrouver leur petit garçon pour qu'ils puissent retourner au zoo avec lui, aussi. »

Brennan arrondit les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de parler et de révéler tout haut que le petit garçon était très probablement mort. Même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec cette façon de mentir à un enfant pour le protéger de la vérité, le regard de Booth lui rappela que ça n'était pas ses affaires. Manifestement, se mettre entre lui et son fils serait une très mauvaise idée.

« Moi je suis fier de mon papa ! » s'exclama joyeusement Parker.

Brennan se tourna dans son siège pour regarder l'enfant.

« Oui, tu peux être fier de lui, Parker » dit-elle avec un sourire. Booth ne la gronderait pas pour ça, si ?

« Il aide à faire arrêter des gens méchants, hein ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui, tout-à-fait. »

« Quand je serai grand je veux arrêter des gens méchants comme lui ! »

Booth ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Ouh la, chaque chose en son temps, hein ? »

« J'ai pas besoin de temps, c'est ça que je veux faire ! Maman dit que c'est dangereux mais je m'en fiche. J'ai pas peur. J'aurai un pistolet comme toi, et si les méchants essayent de tuer, je les tuerai avant. Et si ils me tirent dessus, j'aurai un gilet pour balles. »

Avec ses mains, le petit garçon mima une arme imaginaire qu'il pointa sur Brennan, faisant semblant qu'elle était une ennemie et qu'elle le menaçait.

« Pan ! Pan ! T'es morte ! »

« Wow ! Ca n'est pas très gentil de ta part ça, Parker », se plaignit Brennan.

L'enfant éclata de rire.

« Eh, Parker. Tu te souviens ce que j'ai dit ? » lui rappela fermement Booth. « Une arme n'est pas un jouet, et tuer des gens n'est pas un jeu. »

Un air penaud apparut sur les traits attendrissants de Parker. « C'est aussi ce que Maman dit. »

« Et elle a raison. »

« Ben, il est contale. »

« Comptable, Parker » corrigea son père. "Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?"

« Oui, ça veut dire qu'il fait des maths toute la journée. Baaaaaarbant ! »

Brennan sourit. Cet enfant, c'était vraiment quelqu'un.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi Maman préfère le travail de Ben. Le travail de Papa est mieux. Celui de Ben est pourri », ajouta Parker, insistant sur le dernier mot.

Un air de fierté s'affiche sur le visage de Booth et, satisfait que son fils trouve son travail plus intéressant que celui du nouveau petit ami de Rebecca, il oublia de lui rappeler que 'pourri' n'était pas l'expression la plus polie qui soit.

* * *

Brennan regarda Booth accompagner Parker à la porte de la maison de son ex-femme, un sac dans chaque main. Lorsqu'il se tourna rapidement et lui adressa un sourire, elle se demanda s'il signifiait « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne serai pas long » ou bien « Souhaite moi bonne chance ». Peut-être les deux.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, sincèrement. Et alors qu'il lui tournait déjà le dos, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle continuait à sourire. Aussi fatiguée qu'elle fut de sa soirée (et surtout des verres de trop) de la veille, elle ne regrettait pas de n'avoir pu rester chez elle. En réalité, durant les dernières semaines, à aucun moment elle ne s'était plainte de devoir laisser quelque chose en plan pour aller sur le terrain. Quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Son nouveau roman, ses entraînement d'arts martiaux, ses sorties, même son travail au labo ne lui donnait plus autant de satisfaction qu'avant.

Ce qu'elle ne saisissait pas encore bien, c'était si elle s'était soudain découvert une passion pour le travail de terrain en lui-même, ce qui était fort probable mais surtout rassurant ; ou si elle était tout simplement impatiente de passer plus de temps avec son partenaire, une possibilité un peu plus perturbante.

La vérité était qu'elle ne cessait de repenser à l'une de leurs dernières sessions avec le docteur Sweets, lorsqu'ils étaient parvenus à la conclusion que, mises à parts les affaires qu'ils traitaient ensemble, leur relation se ramenait à un simple… café. Et cela le préoccupait. Beaucoup. Elle se rappela le moment où leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés. Même si elle était très mauvaise pour lire dans les pensées, elle avait remarqué combien il avait semblé blessé, lui aussi. Comme giflé au visage. Ils étaient partenaires, mince, et ils étaient des professionnels, d'accord, mais n'étaient-ils pas aussi amis ? Lorsqu'ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre, était-ce seulement une nécessité professionnelle ?

Elle aimait à penser que non.

Lorsque Booth revint et qu'elle vit l'air affiché sur son visage, elle comprit que dans le moment présent, être une amie signifiait se taire. Et essayer de ne pas s'endormir, juste au cas où il éprouverait le besoin de parler.

* * *

« Elle m'a dit que c'était la dernière fois », dit Booth, brisant le silence qui s'était installé au cours du dernier quart d'heure. « Elle m'a dit que si mon travail était plus important que mon fils, je pouvais oublier Parker. »

Brennan le regarda d'un air navré.

« Je suis désolée, Booth. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, on pourrait l'amener à Angela… Elle adore les enfants et je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie de s'occuper de Parker. »

Booth rit. « Elle était bourrée, hier, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai », admit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Mais Hodgins aime aussi les enfants. »

« Merci, Bones, mais c'est pas le problème. Tu sais, Rebecca, elle… Enfin, si c'est pas moi qui lui ramène Parker le dimanche soir, elle piquera une crise. »

« Désolée. En tant que père, tu ne mérites pas ça. »

Booth fut stupéfait du compliment, mais peut-être parce qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de gentil, Brennan décida de préciser son point de vue.

« Je veux dire, tu es un père attentif et aimant, qui fait des tas de choses avec son fils, tout en lui donnant l'éducation qu'il pense être la meilleure. Je pense que c'est la définition d'un bon père. »

Elle fit une pause, comme pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« J'aurais aimé avoir un père comme toi », ajouta-t-elle, sa voix trahissant le regret qu'elle éprouvait.

S'il n'avait pas été en train de conduire, il l'aurait embrassée sur les deux joues et l'aurait serrée dans ses bras. Bien que, pour être tout-à-fait honnête, l'embrasser passionnément sur les lèvres aurait été plus près de ce qu'il aurait effectivement souhaité.

Mais tout ce qu'il put lui donner à ce moment-là fut son regard le plus reconnaissant.

« Merci, Bones. Tu sais, ça… Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

« Je t'en prie. »

« Tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je me suis bien amusé en Floride… »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde »

« … mais ma partenaire m'a manqué » termina-t-il, lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

« Oh, je suis sûre que c'est faux », dit-elle d'un air peu convaincu.

« Non, c'est vrai. Tu m'as vraiment manqué. Je pourrais dire que je suis content qu'on ait enfin une affaire sur laquelle travailler ensemble si ça ne concernait pas… tu sais… un enfant."

« Oui, je comprends », dit-elle sur un ton compatissant. « D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant quand tu m'as appelée ? »

Elle n'avait pas dit clairement qu'elle ressentait même chose, mais quelque part, il savait que c'était le cas. Ou il l'espérait.

« Je sais pas, j'étais fatigué, je suppose. J'ai essayé d'aller à l'essentiel. »

Il ne dit pas combien il avait été perturbé par les détails donnés sur le corps. Il n'en avait pas besoin, car elle savait combien il détestait chaque affaire qui impliquait des enfants.

« Je comprends », dit-elle simplement.

De nouveau, le regard de Booth quitta brièvement la route pour se poser sur sa partenaire.

« Tu devrais dormir, tant que tu peux. Ca va être une longue journée. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, et ferma les yeux. Après une profonde inspiration, suivie d'une longue expiration, chaque muscle totalement relaxé, elle sombra dans le sommeil presque immédiatement.

Booth savoura le silence et la sensation réconfortante que lui procurait la présence de sa partenaire endormie à côté de lui. Il avait prévu d'aller à l'église avec Parker, ce matin-là. C'est pourquoi il profita de ce moment pour prier. Il pria pour l'enfant innocent dont les parents inconsolables devraient apprendre le sort de sa bouche. Il pria pour la sécurité de son propre enfant.

Il jeta un œil à Bones. Elle semblait si paisible avec sa tête sur le côté, et sa bouche à-demi ouverte. Il pria pour elle aussi. Pour qu'elle comprenne combien son père l'aimait. Et il pria pour eux. Pour leur collaboration, leur amitié. Une amitié qu'il ne pensait pas une seconde pouvait se résumer à un simple café.

* * *

"_This is the way we go to church  
So early Sunday morning…"_

Chloe s'agenouilla sur le sol, au pied de son lit. En dépit de la chaleur qui régnait dehors, le sol était froid et dur sous ses jambes nues. Elle joignit ses mains, plia la tête et commença à prier.

Elle pria pour que sa maman aille bien, pour que son papa soit heureux, pour que sa grand-mère soit en bonne santé. Elle pria de pouvoir les revoir. Elle pria pour que quelqu'un vienne et la sorte d'ici. Elle pria pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, pour qu'il ne la touche plus jamais. Mais, sachant que Dieu n'aimait pas les vilaines pensées, elle ne pria pas pour qu'il meure.

* * *

_**A/N : **__**Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**_


	4. Le murier

_**A/N : Merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, ça fait vraiment très plaisir. Je vais essayer de répondre un peu plus souvent, promis ! En tout cas, un gros bisou général.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le murier**

* * *

Booth alluma le lecteur CD. Même si son visage était tourné vers la fenêtre, il n'avait pas besoin de voir sa partenaire pour savoir qu'elle était encore plongée dans un profond sommeil. Il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que la musique ne la réveillerait pas s'il ne mettait pas le son trop fort. Par ailleurs, cela lui permettrait d'éviter de s'endormir, lui aussi, car la route qu'il suivait était des plus droites et monotones.

Les premières notes de la chanson lui rappelèrent que le CD resté dans le lecteur était son Best of Foreigner.

"_So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long…"_

Cherché trop dur, pas vraiment. L'amour ne se cherche pas, il vient lorsqu'on l'attend le moins. Et parfois, avec la personne qu'on attend le moins.

Attendu trop longtemps, certainement. Il ne put empêcher ses yeux de quitter la route pour se tourner vers sa partenaire endormie. Et il ne put retenir un léger soupir.

_"Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of time…"_

En réponse, Brennan inspira profondément dans son sommeil, et sa tête roula de l'autre côté. Il se mordit la lèvre, son regard alternant entre la route et elle. S'il avait osé, et s'il l'avait put, il aurait tendu le bras pour effleurer sa joue.

"_When you love someone, when you love someone  
It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too…"_

Ses lèvres semblaient si douces ; à demi ouvertes, comme une invitation. Nouveau soupir. Pourquoi cela lui semblait-il si…

Un autre soupir. Non. Vraiment, il fallait oublier ça.

"_Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong…"_

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis expira lentement, chassant l'air de ses poumons. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme ou bien la voiture sortirait très vite de la route. Bien sûr qu'il avait tort. Son cœur avait tort de battre si fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il la voyait, son corps avait tort de brûler d'une manière aussi incontrôlable au moindre contact physique avec elle, son esprit avait tort de se concentrer sur elle plutôt que sur son travail.

_"This heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I wanna be sure…" _

Ca sonnait tellement faux de penser professionnalisme alors qu'il brûlait de l'embrasser, tellement faux de faire comme si rien n'avait changé alors quand cette fichue ligne le narguait.

"_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you…" _

« On arrive dans combien de temps ? »

La voix endormie de Brennan le ramena à la réalité. A l'exception de ses paupières à présent ouvertes, elle n'avait pas bougé, et ses yeux encore voilés par le sommeil le fixaient innocemment.

Il coupa le son d'un geste nerveux, se demandant si elle l'avait surpris en train de la regarder.

« Pas longtemps. Une vingtaine de minutes, tout au plus. »

Elle étira ses bras devant elle, puis il sentit qu'elle avait tourné de nouveau son regard vers lui.

« Tu peux laisser la musique. J'aime bien cette chanson. »

* * *

"_Here we go 'round the mulberry bush  
The mulberry bush, the mulberry bush…"  
_

Chloe s'agenouilla dans l'herbe. Elle savait qu'il était là ; qu'il l'observait, qu'il la surveillait. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle n'avait qu'à faire semblant d'être seule. Elle tendit le bras et examina le murier. Les baies étaient petites et pales. Bien sûr; c'était seulement juillet.

Elle s'allongea sur le sol et fixa la cime des arbres. Leur ombre fraîche la protégeait de la chaleur du brûlant soleil d'été. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les odeurs qui lui chatouillaient les narines. L'odeur de l'herbe, de la terre, des arbres ; l'odeur de la brise, le parfum des fleurs. Puis elle tourna son attention vers les sons autour d'elle. Le gazouillis des oiseaux, le bourdonnement des insectes ; le léger tremblement des feuilles.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle saisit une poignée d'herbe et laissa ses doigts s'enfoncer dans le sol, comme pour se connecter à la terre, se lier à cet endroit. Et elle souhaita pouvoir rester ici pour toujours.

* * *

« Le sacrum est petit, encore en développement. C'est une petite fille, de six à huit ans environ. Race blanche. »

Agenouillée sur le sol, ses gants en latex sur les mains, Brennan faisait de son mieux pour enlever la terre et les feuilles séchées qui recouvraient le petit corps, essayant de ne pas se blesser avec les épines du murier qui s'était étalé au dessus du cadavre de la pauvre enfant enterrée dessous.

Le shérif, un homme avenant avec une barbe, s'approcha d'elle, curieux.

« Vous pouvez déjà donner la cause de la mort ? »

Brennan se releva, secouant sa tête en réponse.

« Je ne peux pas affirmer quoi que ce soit si tôt. J'ai besoin que le corps soit transporté à Washington et étudié au Jeffersonian. »

Elle retira ses gants et se tourna vers Booth.

« Je devrais peut-être revenir à Washington moi aussi, et aider Zach. Ca n'est pas si loin, je vais louer une voiture. »

« Non ! » Il s'éclaircit la gorge, l'exclamation étant sortie de sa bouche plus fortement qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. « Je veux dire, Zach est un grand garçon maintenant, il n'a plus besoin de toi, sinon il n'aurait pas son diplôme, pas vrai ? »

Brennan le regarda pensivement pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. « Oui, c'est vrai », répondit-elle simplement.

Booth lui lança un regard suspicieux. Il attendait manifestement un contre-argument. Mais il ne vint jamais, ou bien elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'en amener un. Wow… Il n'était pas encore habitué à ce qu'elle puisse être d'accord avec lui. C'était arrivé quelques fois au cours des dernières semaines, et cela le laissait encore sans voix. Mais, eh, ça n'était pas lui qui irait s'en plaindre.

« De toute façon, je préfère t'avoir ici pour que m'aider avec les interrogatoire. »

« Oui, il y aura beaucoup à faire », lui accorda-t-elle.

Booth ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire. Elle était tellement sexy quand elle était d'accord avec lui. Mais son sourire s'effaça, remplacé par une expression d'agacement qui lorsque le shérif se plaça entre eux, brisant le moment.

« Agent Booth, docteur Brennan, de quoi avez-vous besoin de la part de mon équipe maintenant ? »

« Comme le docteur Brennan l'a dit, le corps doit être amené à Washington. Nous aurons besoin d'un peu de votre temps aujourd'hui : nous avons quelques questions à vous poser avant que le corps soit identifié. »

« Pas de problème. Je suis à votre disposition. »

"Merci, Shérif, j'apprécie ça", dit Booth avec un léger froncement de sourcils lorsque Brennan attrapa la manche de sa veste et tira dessus pour attirer son attention.

« Booth… Je dois te parler en privé. »

« Euh… Oui, bien sûr. »

Il plaça sa main dans le creux de son dos et la mena un peu à l'écart.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est au sujet du corps. J'ai dit que je ne pouvais rien assurer mais j'ai bien remarqué des éléments importants, même s'ils doivent être confirmés par de plus amples examens. Il n'y a pas de marques de blessures. Elle n'a pas été poignardée, ni étranglée, rien de tout ça. Pas même attachée. Je pense qu'elle a été étouffée. »

« Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit tout ça devant le shérif? »

« Parce que ça n'est pas tout. Je suis pratiquement certaine que cette petite fille a subi des abus sexuels. »

« Oh seigneur… Comment tu le sais ? »

« Eh bien, en regardant son… »

Il agita ses mains pour lui indiquer de ne pas continuer, regrettant immédiatement d'avoir posé cette question.

« Ok, ok », l'interrompit-il. « Finalement je veux pas vraiment le savoir. »

« J'ai pensé qu'il était préférable de ne rien dire avant d'en être sûrs. Mais je pense qu'on devrait commencer à diriger notre enquête vers la possibilité d'un enlèvement d'enfant, et… »

« …et dresser la liste des délinquants sexuels de la région », termina Booth, avant de souffler sous le regard compatissant de sa partenaire. Il commençait à redouter ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Il pouvait déjà le sentir. Cette affaire s'annonçait longue et difficile.

* * *

« Chloe, ma chérie, il faut y aller maintenant. »

Chloe ouvrit les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Le soleil jouant avec ses courtes mèches blondes, elle était là, devant elle, les mains sur les hanches. Sa maman. Elle offrit sa main à sa petite fille et, riant, Chloe tendit le bras pour la prendre.

Mais leurs mains ne se touchèrent jamais. Au lieu de cela, ce furent des mains fortes et fermes qui l'attrapèrent sous les aisselles pour la forcer à se redresser.

« Allez, Becky, je dois aller en ville pour faire des courses, alors tu vas être une gentille fille et rester tranquillement dans ta chambre. »

Chose surprenante, cela lui importait peu. Elle ne prit pas la peine de pleurer. Elle ne gémit même pas. Elle ne résistait plus, ne réagissait plus. Elle en était arrivée à se demander si elle pouvait encore sentir quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. L'appeler Becky, l'enfermer dans une cave sombre et froide. Car il ne pourrait jamais lui voler ses souvenirs, et il ne pourrait jamais effacer ses rêves. Il pouvait lui saisir le bras, mais il ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher d'imaginer que c'était sa mère qui la tenait tendrement. Il pouvait la gronder lorsqu'elle chantait, mais il ne pourrait jamais empêcher cette chanson de tourner dans sa tête.

"_Here we go 'round the mulberry bush  
So early in the morning…"_

* * *

La nuit tombait lentement sur la petite ville de Tappahannock, en Virginie. Booth repoussa son assiette vide puis étira ses bras et ses jambes avec un grognement de fatigue. Les pleurs de Parker, les cris de Rebecca, le trajet et cette longue journée de marche et d'enquête commençaient à avoir raison de lui.

« Fatigué ? » demanda Brennan, surprise. « Il est seulement dix heures moins le quart. »

« Eh, qui a conduit? » fit-il remarquer.

« Tu ne me laisse jamais conduire de toute façon », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton boudeur, haussant les épaules.

« Tout-à-fait, parce que j'ai pas envie que t… » Un bâillement l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. « Oh, peu importe. Je suis trop fatigué pour qu'on se dispute, ce soir. »

Lorsqu'il se leva, Brennan l'imita et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'ascenseur. Le couloir menant vers leurs chambres voisines était vide et silencieux.

« Tu veux venir regarder la télé avec moi ? » proposa-t-il en s'arrêtant devant la porte de sa chambre.

Elle rit légèrement. « Tu vas t'endormir, Booth. Tu ferais mieux d'éteindre la télé et la lumière."

« Oui… tu as raison, je… je ferais mieux de faire ça… Ecoute, Bones, je… » Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux courts, l'air embarrassé. « Il y quelque chose qui me… enfin, qui m'embête. »

Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Euh… Tu te souviens de notre dernière séance avec Sweets ? »

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle, glissant sa carte dans le petit boitier pour ouvrir la porte.

Booth la suivit à l'intérieur et appuya son épaule et sa tête sur le mur de l'entrée.

« Qu'est ce qui se serait passé s'ils nous avaient séparés ? »

Brennan s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, interloquée.

« De quoi tu parles ? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? »

« Non! Non, je veux dire, si c'était notre dernière affaire… qu'est ce qu'on deviendrait? »

« Si on ne travaillait plus ensemble ? »

Lorsqu'il acquiesça, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, perplexe.

« Je suppose qu'on… » commença-t-elle, cherchant ses mots. « Je suppose qu'on se verrait occasionnellement…. Je ne sais pas, Booth. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je n'aurais jamais plus à identifier la victime d'un meurtre, malheureusement c'est très loin de la vérité. Et manifestement, ils ne vont pas nous séparer, alors pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Parce que j'y pensais, c'est tout… Parce que si on arrêtait de travailler ensemble, beaucoup de choses changeraient, et je… »

Elle le fixa d'un air à la fois confus et inquiet. « Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu veux qu'on arrête de travailler ensemble, quand même ? »

« Non Bones, je voulais seulement dire que si on y était obligés, je veux pas que notre amitié s'arrête avec notre collaboration professionnelle. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, je peux tout simplement pas accepter que notre relation se résume à… à un café. »

Visiblement soulagée, elle lui adressa un sourire sincère. « Oh… eh bien… moi non plus. »

Alors qu'il lui rendait son sourire, soulagé lui aussi, elle se leva et se rapprocha de lui.

« Ecoute, Booth, je sais combien tout ça est difficile pour toi, je parle de Parker et de Rebecca. Et je sais combien les affaires concernant des enfants sont difficiles pour toi. Je suis désolée si tu es perturbé à cause de cette affaire… Enfin, je… je voulais juste te dire que je suis là, tu sais, de la même façon que tu es là pour moi quand j'ai des problèmes avec mon père… »

« Merci, Bones. »

Il lui ouvrit ses bras. En vérité, il avait initialement voulu traverser l'espace qui les séparait et l'envelopper de ses bras. Après tout, il se souvenait qu'elle avait approuvé lorsqu'il avait proposé que le jour où il aurait peur à son tour et qu'il se jetterait dans ses bras comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elle avait cru son frère mort, ils seraient quittes. Non pas qu'il avait peur dans le moment. Mais ça marcherait aussi, non ?

Non. Pas vraiment. Et c'était vraiment inapproprié.

« Viens là », l'invita-t-il.

Et avec le plus beau sourire d'elle qu'il eut jamais vu, elle vint l'entourer de ses bras, et il la guida contre lui.

Elle le serra un peu plus fort qu'elle aurait dû ; et il ne la serra pas aussi fort qu'il l'aurait voulu. Mais lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, il n'y avait pas de gêne entre eux ; il n'y en avait jamais. Il n'y avait que de la gratitude et de l'amitié dans leurs yeux. Dans tous les cas, il y avait ce fort lien émotionnel que l'une, pour se rassurer, attribuait aux implications de leur relation professionnelle, tandis que l'autre commençait à l'envisager sous un tout autre angle qui aurait expliqué pourquoi leurs deux cœurs avaient battu bien trop fort contre la poitrine de l'autre.

« Bonne nuit, Bones », murmura-t-il, un peu trop tendrement.

« Bonne nuit, Booth », répondit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle ne pensait pas si chaleureux.

Lorsqu'il eut regagné sa chambre, il se rendit compte que la chanson qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt dans la voiture lui trottait dans la tête, et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fredonner.

"_I've been waiting for a girl like you…"_

* * *

_**A/N : Si je vous embête avec mes histoires de grève de la WGA, arrêtez-vous de lire tout de suite huhu Juste pour dire que les négociations reprennent après Thanksgiving, c'est-à-dire lundi 26 novembre. La WGA n'a pour l'instant pas décidé de stopper la grève pour autant, ni avant, ni pendant. Mais j'espère que c'est le début d'une série de bonnes nouvelles, croisons tous les doigts pour que ça ne se passe pas comme il y a quinze jours et qu'ils arrivent rapidement à un accord. Je veux plus de 12 épisodes de Bones, House, Heroes, et autres moi :'(**_

_**A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**_


	5. Petite fille perdue

_**A/N : Je sais, ça fait un petit moment que j'ai pas mis à jour mais j'étais trop occupée avec les spoilers -gloussement débile- Je sais, j'ai encore douze ans dans ma tête. Bonne lecture en tout cas !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Petite fille perdue**

* * *

"_This is the way we mend our clothes  
Mend our clothes, mend our clothes  
This is the way we mend our clothes  
So early Wednesday morning…"_

Elle se souvenait de ce jour. C'était un mercredi après-midi ensoleillé. Elle s'en souvenait bien parce que son amie Franny venait juste de l'inviter à son goûter d'anniversaire, supposé se dérouler le samedi suivant.

Ses parents lui avaient strictement interdit de parler aux étrangers. Ils avaient eu cette conversation avec elle des milliers de fois, et insistaient fermement pour que jamais—'Tu m'as bien compris ?', avait insisté son père en pointant son doigt vers elle—jamais elle n'accepte quoique ce soit venant d'un étranger, en particulier si c'était un adulte, et en particulier si c'était un homme. Voilà pourquoi Chloe n'acceptait jamais de bonbons lorsqu'on lui en proposait, et n'aurait jamais suivi qui que ce soit dans un parc d'attraction, aussi fantastique fut il.

Mais ce jour-là, alors qu'elle sortait de l'école, elle n'avait vu sa mère nulle part. Et cet homme, il n'avait pas de bonbons, ni de glace, pas même des tickets gratuits pour le manège. Il avait seulement des yeux bleus gentils et une barbe amusante, et dans ses mains, un ours en peluche qui, elle en avait été absolument certaine alors, était le sien, car son nez était griffé exactement de la même manière que son Tommy. Il avait dit que son père avait eu un accident et qu'il était à l'hôpital, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle sa maman ne pouvait pas la récupérer ; qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, toutefois, car son père serait très vite guéri ; qu'il allait la conduire à l'hôpital et qu'elle pourrait l'embrasser sur la joue pour l'aider à guérir encore plus vite, car les baisers des petites filles étaient magiques ; qu'il était un vieil ami de ses parents mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de lui puisque la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle n'était encore qu'un bébé.

Alors, lui disant combien elle avait grandi vite et combien elle était mignonne, il l'avait menée jusqu'à sa voiture, et ils avaient voyagé un long moment avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'en réalité ils n'allaient pas vraiment à l'hôpital. Les yeux bleus gentils s'étaient transformés en des yeux gris très durs, et sa barbe n'était plus du tout amusante.

* * *

Angela fixa pensivement le croquis qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Longs cheveux blonds, grands yeux clairs. Elle avait choisi de lui donner un air innocent et un joli sourire. Il ne lui venait tout simplement pas à l'idée de dessiner un enfant d'une autre manière. Un poids sur l'estomac, elle laissa échapper un profond soupir. C'était décidément la partie de son travail qu'elle détestait le plus.

Elle plaça la feuille de papier sur le scanner. Après quelques secondes, l'image s'afficha à l'écran. Pauvre petite chérie…

Elle ouvrit le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale et lança une recherche parmi les enfants disparus dans la période que Brennan lui avait indiquée, en sélectionnant dans un premier temps les états voisins. Elle attendit, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les photos passant devant ses yeux. D'une minute à l'autre, le défilement s'arrêterait sur l'une d'entre elles. C'était un peu comme une loterie funeste. Dans quelques heures, les parents de l'un de ces enfants connaîtraient la vérité. Et dans quelques jours, ces mêmes parents pourraient enfin enterrer correctement leur petite fille. Enfin, ils pourraient la pleurer.

Elle retint son souffle, les yeux collés à l'écran.

_Eeeeeeet…_

L'image se figea ; elle correspondait parfaitement à son croquis.

_Nous avons une gagnante ! Elle s'appelle Sarah, elle a cinq ans et demi, elle est blonde avec les cheveux longs, de jolis yeux bleus, et elle vit à Staunton, en Virginie._

Vivait. Disparue en Août 2005. Morte à l'automne 2006. Son squelette à présent étendu sur une table d'examination de l'institut Jefferson.

Angela sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux, et elle eut du mal à retenir un sanglot. Elle n'était généralement pas aussi sensible, mais ce jour-là… cette photo… ces yeux, ce sourire… C'était plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque les mains de son fiancé se posèrent sur sa taille.

« Tu veux qu'on aille dans la salle de stockage des objets médiévaux ? » murmura Hodgins dans son oreille avant de déposer un baiser tendre dans son cou.

Lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas ni ne bougea, il leva les yeux vers l'écran. « Oh, on dirait qu'on a une gagnante ! »

Angela tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, un air furieux affiché sur son joli visage. « Ne dis pas ça comme si tu étais content, Jack. C'est une petit fille, elle a disparu, et je ne veux même pas savoir quelles ignominies on lui a fait subir avant qu'elle meurt. »

Il nota les larmes dans ses yeux, il pouvait les entendre dans sa voix. « Je… Je suis désolé, Angela, tu sais bien que c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Oui, je sais… Désolée, je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. C'est juste que… Parfois, c'est difficile… Ce genre d'affaires…"

« Je sais, Angie », dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Elle appuya sa tête contre son ventre, savourant la chaleur et le réconfort qu'il lui procurait, et se surprit rapidement en train de sourire. C'était toujours comme ça avec Jack. Il lui donnait de la force, lui apportait de la joie, chassait ses doutes. Et pour ça, elle était reconnaissante.

* * *

Booth était perturbé. Non pas que penser à ce qui était arrivé à leur petite victime et étudier le dossier de chaque délinquant sexuel de la région était facile pour elle, mais elle savait à que point il était toujours affecté par les affaires impliquant des enfants. De plus, leur enquête ne progressait pas puisqu'ils n'avaient toujours pas reçu d'appel de l'équipe du labo pour leur donner une identité. Ils avaient parlé à des douzaines de personnes, mais comme d'habitude, personne n'avait rien vu, personne ne savait rien, et personne en pouvait penser à qui que ce soit capable de commettre un acte aussi horrible envers une petite fille.

Oui, Booth était perturbé. Elle pouvait le voir tellement clairement. Il lui souriait, mais ses yeux étaient emplis de fatigue. Il blaguait comme d'habitude, mais il avait appelé Parker deux fois depuis la veille. Il ne l'appelait jamais aussi souvent. Il était stressé, et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour ça. Des partenaires apportaient du réconfort à l'autre lorsque l'un d'eux en avait besoin, elle avait bien saisi l'idée. Mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas l'étreindre toutes les cinq minutes… Ca ressemblerait à quoi ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis sourit en pensant à quel point elle le connaissait bien maintenant. Avait-elle jamais connu quelqu'un aussi bien ? Avait-elle jamais été capable de terminer les phrases de quelqu'un d'autre comme elle le faisait avec lui ? Quelqu'un s'était-il jamais confié à elle aussi honnêtement qu'il l'avait fait ? Elle connaissait une partie de sa vie qu'il cachait à la plupart des gens. Et, de la même façon, il la connaissait mieux que personne. Elle pouvait voir ses vieilles blessures, il connaissait ses cicatrices ; elle comprenait ce qu'il endurait, il pouvait lire en elle.

« Pourquoi tu souris, Bones ? »

Sa voix n'était ni dure, ni accusatrice. Elle était douce et curieuse. Pourtant, elle la fit sursauter. A cause de ce à quoi elle était en train de penser, peut-être.

Elle haussa les épaules, comme pour faire disparaître ces pensées.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il parut légèrement déçu.

« Oh, allez, Bones. A quoi tu pensais ? »

"A r…"

Son téléphone portable sonna, lui évitant le trouble d'avoir à se justifier.

« Désolée, c'est Cam, ils ont peut-être une identité. »

Il la fixa avec intérêt. Non pas qu'il était impatient de connaître les nouvelles pistes de l'affaire. Quelques minutes auparavant, il aurait écouté attentivement, mais à présent ça n'était plus si important. Il aurait tout donné pour savoir à quoi elle avait pensé. Son air était tellement rêveur, presque tendre. Un air qu'il lui voyait rarement.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, il avait toujours son regard fixé pensivement sur elle.

« On a une identité. Sarah Scott, cinq ans, disparue en août 2005. Ses parents vivent toujours au même endroit, près de Staunton. On devrait aller leur parler rapidement. »

Ce fut son tour de laisser échapper un léger soupir. Il adorait la voir imiter ses réactions, anticiper ses décisions, répéter ses mots. Il ne s'en lassait pas.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » demanda-t-elle avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

Il la dévisagea en silence un moment avant de répondre. Pauvre Bones. Elle devait penser qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de mal.

« Pour rien. »

« Je vais réserver l'hôtel alors. J'aimerais bien avoir une chambre avec une clim qui marche, cette fois. »

Avec un sourire malicieux, il la regarda se lever. _Je t'ai eue, Bones._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre, secouant la tête d'un air innocent.

« Rien rien. »

Elle le regarda suspicieusement, plissant les yeux comme si ça pouvait l'aider à voir en lui. Mais ça ne l'effrayait pas, c'était lui celui qui lisait dans les pensées. Et il se sentit satisfait de lui-même, car ce soir ce serait lui qui dormirait dans la plus confortable des chambres d'hôtel, payée par l'institut Jefferson.

* * *

La première nuit, elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle avait pleuré sans interruption.

Tout d'abord, parce qu'en dépit de son application à se conformer aux règles de ses parents, elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, et qu'ils la gronderaient. Ensuite, parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Sucer son pouce n'était pas suffisant pour lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait besoin, et elle voulait sa maman. Et finalement, parce que la fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus, et qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne rentrerait jamais chez elle.

A présent, elle ne pleurait plus autant. Elle s'était habituée à ce que son pouce soit son seul réconfort, et d'une certaine façon, elle savait que ses parents ne la gronderaient pas. En réalité, elle se demandait s'ils étaient tristes. S'ils se souvenaient seulement d'elle. Et une partie de son esprit espérait qu'ils pensaient à elle en cet instant précis, pendant qu'elle pensait à eux.

* * *

Debbie Scotts pressa l'ours en peluche contre sa poitrine et s'appuya contre le montant de la porte, balayant de son regard la chambre de sa fille. Il n'y avait pas de poussière sur les étagères, pas de moutons sous le lit. Les peluches sur la commode, le papier peint couleur parme, les rideaux roses, même les vêtements d'enfant dans l'armoire ; rien n'avait été changé ou déplacé. Le silence, simplement, avait remplacé les rires.

Elle savait ce que les gens pensaient tout bas. Elle sentait leurs regards de pitié lui piquer la nuque. Ceux de ses amis, de ses anciens collègues, de sa famille. Même celui de son mari. Elle pouvait entendre leurs murmures. Non, elle n'était pas passée à autre chose. Elle ne le pouvait pas.

Elle remit l'ours en peluche sur la commode, au milieu de ses petits camarades. Elle continuerait à nettoyer la chambre, et à s'assurer que tout était à sa place, juste au cas où, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache ce qu'il était arrivé à Sarah, sa petite fille.

Sa petite fille perdue.

* * *

_**A/N : Je sais ce que vous vous dites, pas très drôle le chapitre. Bon en même temps j'avais dit Romance/Drama. Le prochain chapitre sera différent, avec plus de B/B, et un peu plus léger, avec un cliffhanger à la fin. Merci de m'avoir lue et à très bientôt !**_


	6. Sur le fil

_**A/N : Désolée je sais que je suis longue à mettre à jour en ce moment… Ave ça l'autre jour je me suis trompée en commençant à traduire le prochain chapitre, bref… En fait je me suis pas mal amusée avec des logiciels vidéos, depuis le temps que je voulais m'y mettre (je mettrai mon profil à jour avec les liens quand elles seront toutes finies). Sans compter les heures passées à papoter et ricaner bêtement avec les copines au sujet de vous savez quoi :p**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Sur le fil**

* * *

Il se rendait compte à quel point elle était patiente avec lui. A quel point elle était attentive, combien elle faisait attention. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés depuis le début de l'affaire, ce qui pouvait sans exagérer être considéré comme un miracle. Et tout cela, c'était grâce à Bones. Sa Bones. Parce que depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, quand il avait pensé le pire d'elle — hautaine, froide, irritante — elle était progressivement devenue la meilleure amie qui soit. Et à présent, même lorsqu'elle ne partageait pas son point de vue et qu'elle le lui faisait savoir, il sentait qu'elle le respectait. Elle le comprenait, ou au moins, elle essayait. Elle était devenue, en quelque sorte, une personne différente. Une personne meilleure. Et il aimait à penser qu'il avait participé à ce changement.

Ce soir-là, plus que jamais, elle lui était d'un support appréciable. Lorsque, de nouveau, il avait eu besoin de s'isoler pour appeler son fils avant qu'il n'aille au lit, elle n'avait pas rit ni fait remarqué que c'était la deuxième fois de la journée, et la quatrième en deux jours. Elle lui avait adressé un sourire doux et compatissant. Le genre de sourire qui ne manquait jamais de le faire fondre.

* * *

Brennan sourit à son partenaire avant qu'il ne se détourne. D'une certaine façon, il lui avait semblé qu'il avait réclamé ce sourire, comme un besoin d'encouragement ou de rassurance. Ca n'était pas leur première affaire ensemble concernant des enfants, pourtant c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Car, pour être honnête, elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à qui que ce soit. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit brusquement devenue une personne aussi empathique ? Dans tous les cas, cette soudaine démonstration de vulnérabilité l'émut, et ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux lui brisait le cœur.

Pensivement, elle le regarda s'éloigner, son téléphone portable déjà dans la main. Lorsqu'il disparut de sa vue, elle se leva et quitta la table à laquelle ils avaient été installés, se dirigeant vers le bar, car elle se sentait l'envie de vider un verre de vin cuit. Elle s'installa sur un tabouret et balaya la salle du regard pendant que le serveur préparait sa commande. Quelques rares personnes étaient assises à des tables. Un homme d'affaire tapait sur son ordinateur portable. Un couple riait en se tenant la main. Trois hommes en costume-cravate blaguaient autour d'une bière. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'observer les gens de cette façon-là, avant. Son esprit était toujours occupé par son travail. Etait-elle vraiment aussi égoïste ?

Le bruit du verre posé sur le comptoir la ramena à la réalité. Elle murmura un « merci » et referma la main autour du pied du verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Elle ne fit que les tremper dans le vin, tout d'abord, fixant d'un air absent les bouteilles alignées derrière le serveur. Puis elle en avala une gorgée avant de reposer le verre, savourant la sensation de chaleur se diffuser dans sa gorge et son estomac. Elle ferma les yeux un moment, et soupira.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les paupières, un homme était assis sur le tabouret à côté d'elle. Elle tourna son attention vers son verre, baissant le regard, et s'humecta les lèvres. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler à ce moment-là. Pas à un étranger, en tout cas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que Booth revienne. Et comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne pouvait pas se sentir bien quand il ne l'était pas? Elle avala une autre gorgée de vin et nota que c'était la dernière.

« Je peux vous en offrir un autre ? Vous avez vraiment l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

Lorsqu'elle dirigea son regard vers l'homme sur sa gauche, elle réalisa qu'il lui souriait. Oui, non ? Elle prit le temps de considérer ces deux options, avant de parvenir à la conclusion que, après tout, elle en avait besoin, et que ça ne la tuerait pas d'accepter de se faire offrir un verre de vin.

« Bien sûr, » accepta-t-elle en hochant légèrement la tête.

Pendant que l'homme passait commande, elle prit le temps de l'observer. Costume rayé, cheveux bruns, yeux bleus, mouvement contrôlés, mains délicates. Plutôt séduisant.

« Ted. »

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

« C'est comme ça que je m'appelle. Ted, » répéta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

« Oh, désolée. Temperance. »

« Eh bien, ravi de vous connaître, Temperance. »

Commençant à se sentir plus détendue, elle répondit avec un sourire et il se pencha légèrement plus vers elle.

« Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez, ça ne veut pas dire que je répondrai. »

« Bonne réponse, Temperance. Je vais tenter ma chance alors : pourquoi avez-vous l'air si pensive et triste ? »

« Oh, non ça va. Je devais être perdue dans mes pensées, c'est tout. C'est mon travail qui me tracasse, » se sentit-elle obligée de préciser.

« Vous savez, vous êtes jolie quand vous êtes pensive, mais vous l'êtes encore plus quand vous souriez. »

« Merci, » répondit-elle simplement, pas vraiment émue par le commentaire. Ca n'était qu'une observation subjective.

« Hum… Alors… Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? » demanda Ted après une gorge de whisky.

« Je suis anthropologue judiciaire. »

Il se figea d'étonnement et fronça les sourcils, comme s'il pensait qu'elle se moquait de lui. Mais très vite, il comprit qu'elle était sérieuse, et il fit la grimace.

« Oh… Maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous êtes aussi déprimée. »

Brennan rit, son agacement à présent disparu. Et elle trouva qu'elle avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu ce soir.

* * *

Elle leur avait dit ce qu'elle savait. Pourquoi elle avait laissé sa fillette de cinq ans jouer seule dans le salon pendant qu'elle se précipitait au supermarché pour acheter des œufs en catastrophe. Vraiment stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se souvenait combien de temps exactement elle s'était absentée. Vingt minutes. Ca n'était pas très long, si ? Mais vingt minutes avaient suffi pout que sa petite fille disparaisse.

Elle avait expliqué qu'elle avait trouvé la porte d'entrée entre-ouverte, bien qu'elle-même et son mari répétaient sans arrêt à leur fille de ne jamais ouvrir à qui que ce soit.

Elle avait spécifié qu'excepté la petite et sa poupée préférée, rien n'avait disparu de la maison.

Elle avait admis combien la culpabilité la consumait, et que Sarah serait encore là si elle avait été une bonne mère.

Elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa petite fille. Ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, à quel point et pendant combien de temps elle avait souffert. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, à présent, c'était l'enterrer et aller de l'avant.

Debbie Scotts se pelotonna sur le canapé. Oui, dès que le FBI leur rendrait le corps de Sarah, son mari et elle enterreraient leur fille et lui organiseraient de belles funérailles. Ensuite, ils vendraient la maison, se débarrasseraient de toutes ses affaires. Ils oublieraient. Ils passeraient à autre chose.

* * *

"Oui, je t'aime aussi, mon grand. Fais de beaux rêves. »

Booth laissa tomber son portable sur le lit et laissa échapper un léger soupir. Il se sentait tellement stupide, à devoir s'assurer que Parker allait bien chaque fois qu'il enquêtait sur le meurtre d'un enfant. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il se leva, se demandant si Bones était déjà retournée dans sa chambre. Comme il n'obtint pas de réponse en frappant à sa porte, il emprunta l'ascenseur. En traversant le hall, il pensa, ou plutôt espéra, que peut-être elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la rejoigne au bar de l'hôtel. Ca ne lui ferait pas de mal de partager quelques verres avec sa partenaire… et amie.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bar, il ne l'aperçut pas tout de suite. Il y avait ces trois hommes qui parlaient et riaient très fort. Un autre homme, qui semblait concentré sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Un couple qui partageait un cocktail. Un autre couple, assis au bar. Oh mais… C'était Bones, assise à côté d'un quelconque idiot.

Booth se sentit envahi par une vague de jalousie, d'agacement, de colère et de déception tout à la fois. Tous ces sentiments se mélangèrent et l'empêchèrent de réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'agir et de réagir. Il pressa le pas et les observa alors qu'il se rapprochait. Il remarqua la main de l'homme sur l'arrière de son tabouret, la façon dont il se penchait vers elle, la proximité de leurs visages… Le gars était vraiment en train de la draguer !

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il avec une politesse forcée, se mettant entre eux tout en tournant son dos de manière visible à l'homme.

« Eh, Booth », l'accueillit Brennan en lui souriant.

« Eh, euh, écoute, je… »

Mais elle l'interrompit le poussant légèrement pour qu'il s'écarte.

« Je te présente Ted. Ted, voici mon partenaire, l'agent spécial Seeley Booth.

« Ouais, ravi de te rencontrer », mentit Booth rapidement avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Brennan. « Ecoute, Bones, il faut vraiment que je te parle. »

« J'écoute. »

« Non, je voulais dire, à propos de l'affaire. En _privé_ », précisa-t-il.

« Oh… D'accord, laisse-moi cinq minutes alors. »

Booth sortit du bar, mais ne put s'empêcher de les regarder depuis la porte ; et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blessé à la vue de son air déçu. Etait-elle en train de lui laisser son numéro maintenant ? Tsss, tout ça le rendait vraiment dingue. Il se passa la main sur le visage, s'appuyant contre le mur du hall. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle le surprenne en train d'espionner.

Il fallut à peine trois minutes à Brennan pour abandonner celui qui, selon toute évidence, avait failli être sa conquête d'un soir et venir le rejoindre, mais cela sembla à Booth une éternité.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca avait l'air important… Cam t'a appelé ? » demanda-t-elle en le suivant jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, il se sentit à la fois soulagé, puisqu'elle était en quelque sorte sa prisonnière, et nerveux, car il n'était pas certain de la manière dont elle allait réagir.

« Tu pourrais me remercier », dit-il du ton taquin et légèrement arrogant qu'il utilisait inconsciemment lorsqu'il se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Te remercier de quoi ? »

« De te sauver de cet idiot barbant. »

Elle le dévisagea, atterrée. « Comment pourrais-tu bien savoir s'il était barbant ? »

« Oh, allez Bones, rien qu'en regardant son costume rayé… enfin voyons, qui porte ça à part les avocats ? »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ses vêtements peuvent te renseigner sur le fait qu'il soit intéressant ou non. En réalité, nous étions en plein milieu d'une conversation très agréable quand tu es arrivé. »

Booth prit sur lui pour ne pas faire la grimace.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui était si important pour que tu me kidnappes comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air impatient.

Lorsque les portes se rouvrirent, il lui adressa un regard d'excuse avant de lui lancer son sourire charmeur.

« Bah, je te l'ai dit, je voulais juste… »

« Tu voulais quoi ? Attends… » Elle pointa son index vers lui d'un air accusateur. « Il n'y a rien de nouveau sur l'affaire, c'est ça? »

« Ecoute Bones, je suis désolé, je pensais que peut-être… »

« Que peut-être j'avais besoin que tu gâches ma soirée ? Eh bien merci, c'est réussi ! »

« Ecoute, tu peux encore y retourner, non ? » suggéra-t-il d'un un air penaud.

« Non, vas-y toi-même, je ne suis plus d'humeur », cracha-t-elle avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre et de lui claquer la porte au nez.

* * *

Brennan se dirigea vers la fenêtre, énervée. Comment osait-il penser pour elle ? C'était précisément le genre de comportement qu'elle exécrait. Particulièrement venant d'un homme. Particulièrement venant de Booth, qui aurait dû savoir respecter son indépendance. Après toute la patience qu'elle avait mise en œuvre, toute la compréhension, la gentillesse dont elle avait fait preuve.

Elle ôta ses chaussures, s'assit en tailleur sur le lit en soufflant et attrapa la télécommande. Peu importait à quel point elle méprisait la télévision, elle allait passer le reste de la soirée confinée dans sa chambre.

* * *

Booth se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Elle avait raison. De quel droit avait-il fait ça ? Cette fois, il avait été trop loin. Il continuait à se comporter comme un imbécile. Se disputer avec elle était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, et voilà le résultat de son propre manque de tact.

Il se redressa en soupirant, et se saisit de la télécommande. Peu importait quels programmes passaient e ce moment, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que Bones se calme. Si elle sortait de sa chambre, il entendrait la porte, de toute façon. Et dans une heure environ, il irait frapper à sa porte pour s'excuser.

* * *

Les premiers coups à la porte, elle les ignora obstinément. En réponse aux seconds, elle augmenta simplement le volume. Et seulement lorsqu'il insista une troisième fois, elle éteignit la télévision et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte et le laisser entrer, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Elle était toujours en colère. Pas surprenant. Il hésita, conscient qu'il n'allait pas être facile de recoller les morceaux.

« Ecoute Bones… J'aurais pas dû… faire ça. Excuse-moi. »

Elle s'appuya contre le mur avec une moue boudeuse. « Tu admets avoir agit comme un idiot alors? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Désolé. »

« Tu l'admets ou non? »

« Wow, Bones, oui, je l'admets, ok? » répondit-il plus fort qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de hausser le ton, Booth ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ! »

Sa façon de lui crier dessus, l'arrogance dans ses yeux et la colère dans sa voix fit monter la moutarde au nez de Booth. Il s'était excusé. Deux fois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait d'autre? Qu'il lui demande pardon à genoux? Ca n'arriverait certainement pas.

« Pourquoi, Bones? Je vais te dire pourquoi. Parce qu'on est là pour travailler, on est sensés rester concentrés sur l'affaire, et toi, tu bois un verre avec un avocat débile. »

Il vit une étincelle de fureur passer dans ses yeux clairs, qui paraissaient gris comparés à leur joli bleu habituel.

« Tu es en train de me dire que je n'ai pas été professionnelle ? »

« Ce que je suis en train de te dire, Bones, c'est que tu me rends dingue, parce que chaque fois que je vois un gars… »

Il s'interrompit, réalisant tout-à-coup ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire.

« Chaque fois que tu vois un gars, quoi ? »

« Euh… »

Il remercia Dieu d'avoir fait que le portable de Brennan sonne à ce moment exact. Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de se diriger vers le bureau et de décrocher son portable.

« Brennan » répondit-elle d'un ton presque cassant.

Il attendit, supposant que l'appel venait de l'un des bigleux du labo. Mais lorsqu'il vit son visage se décomposer tout-à-coup, il comprit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le travail.

« Oui, je… D'accord… Merci… »

Il se rapprocha alors qu'elle raccrochait, abasourdie et choquée.

« C'est… c'est mon père, il… Il s'est fait poignarder par un autre prisonnier pendant le repas… Il est à l'hôpital, ils disent qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang… »

En dépit de sa colère contre lui, c'est vers lui qu'elle se tourna immédiatement, éclatant en sanglots contre sa poitrine. Il enveloppa ses bras autour de son dos et de ses épaules, l'attirant plus près, et il réalisa à quel point il avait été idiot. Elle finissait toujours par se tourner vers lui lorsque ça n'allait pas. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux était tellement plus profond qu'un rendez-vous occasionnel…

Alors qu'elle pressait son visage contre son épaule, mouillant sa chemise de ses larmes de peur pour la vie de son père, et qu'il baissa la tête pour lui murmurer des mots de réconfort à l'oreille, ils oublièrent tous deux instantanément leur dispute qui semblait déjà avoir eu lieu tellement longtemps auparavant.

* * *

_**A/N : Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine… Début de semaine prochaine, j'espère ! Et on continue à croiser les doigts pour que la grève de la WGA s'arrête, c'est bien parti.**_


	7. La chance de t'avoir

_**A/N : Bon voilà, je me suis dépêchée de traduire celui-là en compensation du temps que j'avais mis pour l'autre :p Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La chance de t'avoir**

* * *

Lorsque Brennan raccrocha, elle eut l'impression que le monde était en train de s'écrouler autour d'elle. Autant elle avait haït son père jusque récemment, autant elle avait désormais accepté l'idée de lui pardonner et d'être aimée par lui, ce qui rendait l'idée de le perdre pour de bon encore plus douloureuse et terrifiante qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter.

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Booth, elle su qu'elle n'avait pas à lui expliquer. Pas vraiment. Et qu'il avait compris bien avant qu'elle ne parle.

« C'est mon père, il… il s'est fait poignarder par un autre prisonnier pendant le repas… Il est à l'hôpital, ils disent qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang… »

Alors seulement, elle se jeta dans les bras qui étaient là pour la rattraper, et qui, curieusement, appartenaient toujours à la même personne. Son partenaire. Et une fois qu'elle fut dans ces bras, il lui sembla que l'insupportable pouvait, après tout, être enduré. Le contact rassurant de ses mains caressant ses cheveux, sa chaleur réconfortante, calmèrent ses larmes plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'eut cru possible.

Une pensée la frappa. Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils étaient en train de se crier dessus. Et maintenant, il la serrait fort, fermement dans ses bras. Il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Leur dispute lui semblait tellement stupide, tellement ridicule. Elle en aurait presque ri.

Elle s'écarta, quittant, non sans regrets, le confort de son épaule et la protection de ses bras, et essuya l'humidité de ses yeux et de ses joues.

« Je vais partir maintenant. Louer une voiture. »

Il ne l'avait pas relâchée complètement, ses mains reposant toujours sur ses avant-bras.

« Hors de question, Bones. Je vais te conduire. »

« C'est gentil, Booth, mais tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça, il y a l'affaire et… »

« Washington n'est qu'à deux heures et demi d'ici. Et à cette heure-ci, on ira vite. Alors fais ton sac. Je te conduis. »

Elle le considéra un moment avant d'acquiescer. Son ton suggérait qu'il n'accepterait aucune protestation de sa part. Et elle décida que ça lui allait très bien comme ça.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de crier. C'était sorti tout seul de sa bouche lorsqu'elle avait vu l'araignée ramper sur le mur.

Les yeux grands ouverts et les deux mains pressées sur sa bouche, comme s'il était encore temps de faire quelque chose pour retenir le cri, Chloe commença à trembler. Et ça n'était pas à cause de la température du sol sous ses pieds nus.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, elle se redressa, les bras pendant le long du corps, et se retourna pour lui faire face, un air de culpabilité mêlé de peur tordant ses traits enfantins.

« Pardon ! Pardon ! Je voulais pas. C'est… C'est l'araignée, elle était sur le mur et… Et j'ai été surprise. Pardon, pardon, je le referai plus, promis… »

Elle baissa la tête d'un air fautif, effrayée à l'idée de rencontrer son regard, et se concentra pour essayer de contrôler les frissons qui faisaient trembler son corps. Les yeux fixés sur le sol, elle vit son ombre s'approcher, et peu après sa main puissante lui saisit le bras. Il serrait tellement fort qu'elle eut du mal à se retenir de gémir de douleur.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as fait descendre pour rien ? » cracha-t-il.

« Pardon… » répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix sans oser pour autant lever son regard.

Des larmes commencèrent à emplir ses yeux lorsqu'il la secoua.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! Tu m'as fait descendre pour une araignée, c'est ça ? »

Chassant ses larmes de quelques battements de paupières, elle s'obligea à le regarder en face, tout en gardant la tête baissée.

« Pardon, » s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix faible et rauque.

Elle savait qu'elle devait absolument retenir les sanglots de peur coincés dans sa gorge, ou elle ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

« Tu te souviens de ce dont on a parlé, Becky ? »

« Oui. »

Sa réponse n'avait pas dû être suffisamment forte, ou bien elle ne l'avait pas satisfait, car il la secoua une fois de plus.

« Tu t'en souviens, Becky ? » siffla-t-il.

« Oui, je me souviens de quoi on a parlé », parvint-elle à articuler.

« Oui qui ? »

« Oui Sam, » récita-t-elle rapidement.

« Tu vas être une gentille fille maintenant ? »

« Oui Sam, je vais être une gentille fille maintenant. Je promets que je le referai plus. »

« J'espère bien, Becky. J'espère bien. »

Il finit par la lâcher. Elle n'osa pas frotter son bras endolori, et ne leva toujours pas son regard. Retenant son souffle, elle le regarda se diriger vers la porte. Il la laisserait tranquille, pour ce soir. C'était suffisant pour elle.

* * *

Il avait souhaité avoir l'occasion de la serrer dans ses bras, ce soir-là. Il avait souhaité pouvoir la serrer fort, caresser ses cheveux soyeux, la sentir se blottir contre lui.

Mais pas comme ça.

La panique affichée sur son visage lui avait créé une boule dans la gorge, et ses larmes lui serraient le cœur. Et en route pour Washington, avec trop peu d'informations sur l'état de Max, le poids sur son estomac se faisait de plus en plus lourd.

Et s'il mourait ? Si Max mourait ? Toute la peine causée par ses allées et venues dans la vie de sa fille aurait été inutile. Tous les efforts douloureux pour lui pardonner et apprendre progressivement à l'aimer auraient été vains. Enfin, pas tout-à-fait vains. Il valait mieux qu'elle pense à son père disparu comme quelqu'un qu'elle aimait plutôt que quelqu'un qu'elle haïssait. Mais ce serait tellement plus difficile, et ça lui ferait tellement plus de mal. Cette simple idée lui était tout simplement insupportable.

« On y sera dans une heure et demi environ. Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, » dit-il d'une voix douce.

Les yeux de Brennan quittèrent la fenêtre pour lui adresser un regard vide.

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas sommeil. »

Ca, il pouvait le comprendre. Idiot. Comment aurait-elle pu bien dormir alors qu'elle ne savait même pas si elle pourrait jamais parler de nouveau à son père ? Le voir, le toucher, avoir le réconfort de ses paroles encore une fois ?

Il jeta un œil dans sa direction. Son regard était retourné vers la fenêtre. Gardant une main sur le volant, son autre main chercha celle de sa partenaire, qui reposait sur son genou. Il la prit et la serra doucement. Lorsqu'elle sentit le contact, elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça va aller, Bones. Mais je peux te promettre que quoiqu'il arrive, je serai là. »

Son regard s'emplit de gratitude et de soulagement.

« Merci, Booth, » dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Il nota qu'elle avait été sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais elle lui adressa un léger sourire à la place. Et c'était bien suffisant.

* * *

Brennan sentit son cœur se réchauffer de gratitude. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour elle avant. Tout semblait moins difficile, moins douloureux, quand il était là. Elle avait été sur le point de dire « j'ai de la chance de t'avoir », mais les mots s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans sa gorge. A la place, elle parvint à lui adresser un léger sourire, espérant que ce serait assez pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle laissa son regard revenir vers la fenêtre. Il avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose, lui aussi, un peu plus tôt. Avant que le téléphone ne sonne. Elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler ses mots exacts, mais elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait pensé de son comportement alors. Il ne lui avait pas semblé qu'il était en colère, pas vraiment. Plutôt qu'il était blessé.

Concentrer son attention sur son partenaire plutôt que sur son père était un moyen de se distraire. Elle essaya de rejouer la scène dans sa tête. Il avait commencé par lui reprocher d'avoir accepté un verre d'un inconnu au bar de l'hôtel. Et elle s'était sentie froissée, comme chaque fois que quelqu'un remettait en question son professionnalisme. Et tout particulièrement cette fois, car le reproche venait de lui.

Puis il avait dit « Tu me rends dingue. »

Oui, c'étaient ses mots exacts, elle s'en rappelait parfaitement, à présent. « Tu me rends dingue, parce que chaque fois que je vois un gars… » Chaque fois qu'il voyait un gars, quoi ? Il était jaloux ? Elle rit d'elle-même. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Ne l'avait-il pas encouragée à partir lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé conseil à propos de Sully ? Mais tout cela s'était passé des mois auparavant. De nombreuses choses avaient changé depuis lors. Et n'avait-elle pas elle-même ressenti un pincement comparable à de la jalousie lorsque Cam avait laissé échappé cette histoire de dîner ? Enfin, jalousie…

Elle tourna la tête lentement pour le regarder. Il semblait concentré sur la route, son front légèrement plissé. Elle repensa à la façon dont leur relation avait évolué depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Acceptation progressive de l'autre, respect, amitié. Devenir jaloux en voyant son partenaire avec quelqu'un d'autre, est-ce que c'était l'étape logique suivante?

Il avait très probablement senti son regard sur lui car ses yeux quittèrent la route pour la regarder. Et ce faisant, son front se détendit.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Elle hocha la tête et répondit sans mentir. « Oui. Ca va aller. »

* * *

Chloe sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Elle ne bougea pas mais distingua la lumière qui venait d'en haut, et sa silhouette impressionnante qui se rapprochait. Son corps se tendit malgré elle lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit et se pencha sur elle. Son haleine chaude et désagréable lui donna la nausée.

« Excuse moi, Becky, ma puce. Je voulais pas être si dur. »

Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts râpeux glisser dans ses cheveux.

« Mais je suis plus fâché, maintenant. » Ses doigts se posèrent sur sa joue. « Tu n'as pas vraiment sommeil, hein ? »

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête. Peu importait la vérité, elle connaissait les réponses qu'il attendait, depuis le temps.

« Tu seras une gentille fille si je te laisse t'asseoir sur mes genoux et regarder la télé ? »

Elle hocha la tête, se forçant à sourire en dépit du nœud qui lui serrait l'estomac, et elle retint son souffle lorsqu'il rejeta les draps et la souleva dans ses bras.

« Tu es gelée, ma pauvre chérie. »

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle frissonnait d'une manière incontrôlable. Mais ça n'était pas à cause du froid.

* * *

Il était minuit passé lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall austère et toujours en activité de Washington General. Lorsque Brennan se présenta à l'accueil des Urgences, la femme derrière le comptoir lui prêta à peine attention.

« Bonsoir. Je voudrais voir Max Keenan, s'il vous plait, » demanda-t-elle poliment.

« Vous êtes de la famille ? » s'enquit la femme, sans pour autant prendre la peine de lever le nez des papiers qu'elle était en train de remplir.

« Je suis sa fille, » répondit calmement Brennan.

Enfin, la femme daigna lever la tête et plaqua brusquement un formulaire sur le comptoir.

« Remplissez ça et revenez quand c'est fini, » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix peu aimable avant de retourner à ses papiers.

Brennan fixa le formulaire, abasourdie, avant de se tourner vers Booth d'un air impuissant. Dans un autre contexte, elle aurait trouvé les mots parfaits et coupants qui lui aurait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Mais à ce moment-là, elle était tout simplement trop lasse pour cela.

D'un geste protecteur et rassurant, il glissa son bras autour de sa taille et se pencha plus près pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, » dit-il avec un sourire confiant, lui indiquant qu'il prenait désormais le contrôle de la situation.

Il tapota le comptoir du bout de ses doigts, tentant d'attirer l'attention de la femme. « Excusez moi ? »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » marmonna la femme sans lever le nez.

Déjà hors de patience, Booth sortit son badge de sa poche et l'ouvrit devant les yeux de la femme.

« Agent Spécial Seeley Booth, FBI. J'ai besoin de voir Max Keenan aussi vite que possible. »

La femme arrêta d'écrire et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Quatrième étage. Vos collègues sont déjà là, » annonça-t-elle, visiblement agacée. « Il est encore en chirurgie. Vous pourrez pas le voir avant qu'il se réveille. »

« Tu vois… Ca n'était pas si compliqué, » souffla Booth à l'oreille de Brennan d'un air taquin en la guidant vers les ascenseurs avec sa main dans le creux de son dos.

« J'aimerais bien avoir le même badge, » soupira-t-elle. « Peut-être que Hodgins pourrait m'en faire un. Je suis sûre qu'il en a un faux. »

Booth s'arrêta, les yeux grands ouverts. « Tu es en train de me charrier là, hein ? »

Elle parvint à soutenir son regard sérieusement avant de laisser échapper un gloussement.

« Très drôle, Bones, » dit-il avec un rire nerveux.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur, il remarqua que le sourire avait quitté le visage de sa partenaire. Après avoir poussé le bouton du quatrième étage, il la sentit s'appuyer légèrement plus contre lui, comme si elle recherchait inconsciemment un support. En réponse, il resserra son étreinte sur sa taille, lui caressant légèrement le dos avec son pouce.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur le quatrième étage, Booth étudia le vaste hall, et aperçut rapidement l'un de ses collègues qui râlait après la machine a café.

« Eh, Carter ! » appela-t-il, lâchant la taille de Brennan.

L'homme se retourna et agita la main en direction de Booth en souriant. « Tiens, Booth ! Je t'aurais bien offert un café, mais cette fichue machine vient d'avaler ma pièce sans rien me donner. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au fait ? »

« On est là pour voir Max Keenan. »

L'agent fronça les sourcils, mais lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Brennan, il parut comprendre.

« Je te présente ma partenaire, le docteur Temperance Brennan. »

Carter adressa un sourire gêné à Brennan. « Ravi de vous connaître, docteur Brennan. » Il se tourna vers Booth, se sentant manifestement plus à l'aise de lui parler à lui qu'à la fille de Keenan. « J'ai bien peur que Max Keenan soit en soins intensifs en ce moment. Il va falloir attendre quelques heures avant de pouvoir lui parler. Il a été attaqué par un autre prisonnier pendant qu'il faisait la queue à la cantine. Il a perdu pas mal de sang mais les ambulanciers ont fait vite. Le chirurgien a dit qu'aucun organe vital n'a été touché, et que sa vie n'est plus en danger. »

Brennan réalisa qu'elle avait retenu son souffle. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Ecoute Booth, je suis désolé mais Anderson m'attend, là. Vous devriez aller dans la salle d'attente, et je te passerai un coup de fil quand il se réveille, ça marche ? »

Booth tapota l'épaule de son collègue d'un geste reconnaissant.

« Merci, Carter. On sera là-bas. Viens, Bones, » dit-il en saisissant son bras. Après quelques pas, il s'arrêta et se retourna. « Oh, et, euh, Carter ? »

L'agent tourna la tête en entendant son nom. « Ouais ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas vu. »

Avec un simple hochement de tête et un sourire, Carte indiqua qu'il avait compris. Booth articula silencieusement un « merci » avant de mener sa partenaire vers la salle d'attente. Avec soulagement, il nota qu'elle s'était détendue.

« Peut-être que tu devrais y aller, maintenant, Booth, » dit Brennan alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans la pièce vide. « Je peux attendre toute seule. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi. »

« Qui a dit que j'aurais des problèmes ? »

« Booth, tu es sensé travailler sur une affaire, et… »

« Toi aussi. »

« Ma hiérarchie est plus compréhensive que la tienne. Et il s'agit de mon père. »

Booth se tourna pour lui faire face totalement.

« Ecoute, Bones. C'est moi qui a mis ton père en prison. D'une certaine façon, c'est ma faute. »

Elle le regarda pensivement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Il aurait pu s'enfuir. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. »

« Tu sais, pas un jour ne se passe sans que je me demande si j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. »

« Tu ne crois pas que je t'en veux encore, quand même ? »

Il secoua lentement la tête. « Je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire. »

« Booth… Je… Non, je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord? Enfin, grâce à ça, j'ai pu lui parler, prendre le temps de le connaître, sans qu'il fuie sans arrêt. Alors… Merci. »

En guise de réponse, il lui sourit et entoura ses épaules de son bras, l'invitant à reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu devrais essayer de dormir. Il se peut qu'on doive attendre longtemps. »

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, tandis que le visage de Brennan affichait une expression de protestation. « Booth… »

« Allez, Bones. Tu es épuisée. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à redire et finit par installer sa tête sur son épaule. Il resserra son bras autour d'elle, savourant la sensation de son corps contre le sien, et de son souffle chaud caressant son cou.

Brennan ferma les yeux et, pour la première fois depuis les dernières heures de stress et d'angoisse, elle dut admettre qu'elle se sentait bien. Qu'elle se sentait en sécurité, qu'elle ne ressentait plus le besoin d'affronter tout cela seule, qu'elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il violait son intimité.

« Tu sais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai de la chance de t'avoir. »

Booth sourit et, luttant contre le désir d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux, il laissa néanmoins sa main caresser tendrement le haut de son bras.

« Moi aussi, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. »

* * *

_**A/N : Je vous fait le 8 avant ce week-end si tout va bien.**_


	8. Reddition inéluctable

_**A/N : Tous les gentils messages que je reçois me font vraiment plaisir, je ne réponds pas à chaque fois mais je le dis au moins ici : merci. C'était un chapitre particulièrement difficile à traduire, celui-là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Petite parenthèse : pour la fin, je me suis inspirée d'une scène d'un livre de Terry Goodkind que je viens de terminer. C'est l'un de mes auteurs préférés, et si vous aimez la fantasy, je vous le conseille vivement (en français c'est le cycle de l'Epée de Vérité, et tout n'a pas encore été traduit.)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Reddition inéluctable**

* * *

Booth ouvrit les yeux à la sensation désagréable de son téléphone portable vibrant dans sa poche, et fut surpris de constater qu'il avait fini par succomber au sommeil. Pendant plus de deux heures, il avait tenu sa partenaire serrée contre lui, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine. Après avoir passé autant de temps dans la même position, il avait commencé à avoir des fourmis dans le bras. Pourtant, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir à cette partie de lui, irrépressible, et qui pourtant le faisait se sentir terriblement coupable ; alors il n'avait pas bougé, de peur qu'elle ne se réveille et s'écarte de lui.

Il n'avait pas osé la regarder, au début. Mais lorsque sa respiration était devenue régulière, il n'avait pas pu résister et avait baissé le regard sur son visage endormi. De nouveau, il avait réprimé l'envie de glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure auburn soyeuse, d'effleurer la peau douce et laiteuse de son visage, comme un peu plus tôt, dans la voiture. Mais cette fois, il avait eu tout le temps d'admirer ses traits délicats, de savourer pleinement la sensation délicieuse de son corps blotti contre le sien. Il avait frémi lorsqu'elle avait gémi et bougé dans son sommeil, avant d'enfouir encore un peu plus son visage dans le creux de son épaule, et que sa main avait glissé derrière son cou.

Finalement, bien que la chaise sur laquelle il était installé fût tout sauf confortable, il avait lui-même fermé les yeux et, bercé par le rythme de la respiration de sa partenaire endormie, il avait lui aussi glissé lentement dans un sommeil profond et paisible.

Mais le réveil n'en était que plus désagréable.

Il enfouit sa main dans la poche de son jean et en sortit son téléphone portable. « Oui ? Ouais. Ok, merci Carter. C'est gentil de ta part."

« C'était Carter ? » demanda Brennan d'une voix endormie.

« Oui… » répondit Booth pensivement, la regardant se redresser et étirer ses membres.

« Quelle heure il est ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Quatre heures et quart. »

« Désolée, je t'ai un peu écrasé, non ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle, réalisant qu'elle avait dormi dans ses bras pendant plusieurs heures.

« Non Bones, tu ne m'as pas écrasé. » Il lui sourit, regrettant cruellement la chaleur et le réconfort de son corps. « Par contre, tu ronfles, » ajouta-t-il dans une tentative désespérée de distraire son esprit de ces pensées.

Elle le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, perplexe, avant de comprendre qu'il ne faisait que plaisanter et de frapper son bras en riant.

« Ouch ! Wow, Bones, c'est ça ta façon de me remercier d'avoir bien voulu te servir d'oreiller ? »

« Je sais bien que je ne ronfle pas, de toute manière, » rétorqua-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

« Au fait, au cas où ça t'intéresse, ton père est réveillé, » dit-il sur un ton plus doux. « Tu peux aller le voir. »

Il vit son expression passer rapidement de l'amusement à l'appréhension. « Oh… Merci, Booth. »

Il la regarda se lever lentement. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne la suivait pas, elle se tourna vers lui d'une manière hésitante. « Tu… Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? »

L'expression de son visage le surpris. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi peu sûre d'elle, avec cet air presque enfantin. Mu par l'instinct de protection qui s'animait toujours lorsqu'il était avec elle, il se leva et se rapprocha d'elle, glissant un bras autour de ses épaules d'un geste réconfortant.

« Ca va aller, Bones. Ca va aller, » lui assura-t-il en la guidant vers la chambre de son père. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte, il lui frotta légèrement le dos pour l'encourager, essayant se capturer ses yeux bleus inquiets. « Maintenant je vais nous chercher du café, » dit-il avec un léger sourire avant de la relâcher, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester.

Cela lui faisait penser au jour où il l'avait accompagnée sur la tombe de sa mère. Il l'avait conduite aussi loin que possible. Maintenant, elle devait faire le reste du voyage seule.

Au bout du couloir, il se retourna et la regarda de loin. Elle hésita un peu devant la porte avant de l'ouvrir, lentement. Lorsqu'elle disparut dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers la machine à café, un léger et tendre sourire recourbant la ligne de ses lèvres.

* * *

Elle n'était pas nerveuse. Elle était terrifiée. Tellement de sentiments se bousculaient en elle qu'il était difficile de tous les distinguer. Elle ne s'était pas encore totalement défaite du ressentiment engendré par ses trop nombreux mensonges et toute cette peine qu'il avait causée. Il y avait la peur, créée par la panique qui l'avait assaillie lorsqu'elle avait cru que plus jamais elle ne pourrait lui parler. Du soulagement, aussi, car le pronostique donné par les médecins n'était pas aussi alarmant qu'elle ne l'avait craint. Et une forte appréhension, car elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle serrait toujours la poignée, un réflexe pour empêcher sa main de trembler. Elle ouvrit la porte et ses yeux se posèrent sur la forme étendue sur le lit. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle puis se rapprocha de lui. Ce ne furent pas ses blessures ni la perfusion dans son bras qui la frappèrent, mais ses yeux qui brillaient joyeusement et le sourire qui était apparu sur son visage lorsqu'elle était entrée.

Tout-à-coup, elle sut ce qu'elle devait lui dire. Mais les mots se retrouvèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

« Merci d'être venue, chérie. »

Sa voix était si faible, et son visage, si pâle, que des larmes commencèrent à lui emplir les yeux. Elle n'avait pas réalisé combien il lui setait difficile de le voir ainsi.

« Pourquoi tu me remercies ? Je suis ta fille, je… Je suis venue dès que j'ai su," dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, prenant place sur la chaise près de lui.

Il étendit le bras et couvrit sa main petite et délicate avec la sienne, plus grande et rugueuse.

« Ca va, ma puce. J'ai subi bien pire dans ma vie, tu le sais. Je vais m'en tirer. Et les lits sont beaucoup plus confortables ici. Je suis sûr que les repas sont meilleurs aussi, » dit-il d'un air taquin.

Comment parvenait-il à rester toujours aussi enjoué, aussi positif… Aussi confiant… Il serra brièvement sa main. Comment se faisait-il que c'était lui qui la réconfortait alors que c'était lui qui était étendu sur ce lit d'hôpital ?

« Je suis désolée, Papa… J'aurais voulu trouver les bons mots… et… savoir quoi faire. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas être bonne à ça. »

« Temperance, ma chérie… Ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même. Je suis tellement content que tu sois là, si tu savais... J'aurais voulu que Russ soit là aussi. »

« Désolée, Papa. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te promettre que Russ peut retourner à Washington sans s'attirer des problèmes, mais je mentirais. »

« Je sais. Et je suis désolé que tu aies dû faire tout ce chemin depuis la Virginie pour me voir. »

Brennan leva un sourcil. « Comment sais-tu que j'étais en Virginie ? »

Son sourire mystérieux lui indiqua qu'il ne répondrait pas à cette question, mais ça ne faisait rien. Il se souciait suffisamment d'elle pour savoir où elle était, et quand. Exactement comme avant, quand il se cachait. Juste au cas où elle ne viendrait plus jamais le voir, il gardait toujours une trace d'elle. Et cette réalisation, ajoutée à l'épuisement et à la peur qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt, la fit fondre en larmes.

« J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour de bon, Papa. »

Saisissant doucement son bras, il la guida vers lui. Et alors qu'elle laissait échapper des sangllots de peur et de fatigue contre sa poitrine, il caressa les cheveux de la femme qui, pour ce moment au moins, était redevenue sa petite fille.

* * *

« Celle-là ne marche pas, tu te souviens? »

Booth sursauta et se retourna en entendant la voix de son collègue. « Ah… Oui… C'est vrai… »

« Alors, ta partenaire, ça va ? » demanda Carter en se rapprochant.

« Elle… Ca va aller. Merci Carter, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça."

« Hé, je t'en prie, » répondit Carter en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un geste amical. « J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un fasse la même chose pour ma petite amie si elle avait des problèmes. »

« Quoi ? Non, Bones, c'est ma partenaire. Rien de plus," corrigea Booth, qui dissimulait très mal l'embarras dans sa voix.

« Oh, euh… Ok. Désolé, je pensais que vous deux, vous…"

« Non, » le coupa fermement Booth.

« Parce qu'à juger par la façon dont tu la regardes, j'ai supposé que tu… »

« Non ! »

Carter laissa échapper un léger rire. « Quand même, tu l'as accompagnée depuis la Virginie, et tu… »

« On est amis, ok ? On est partenaires et on est bons amis. »

Carter sourit mais ne dit rien, peu désireux d'ennuyer son collègue plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Pas en ces circonstances, en tout cas.

« Il y a une autre machine à café, de l'autre côté du bâtiment, » dit-il, indiquant le chemin à Booth d'un geste vague de la main. « Je ferais mieux d'y retourner, moi. A plus tard. »

« Merci encore, Carter. J'oublierai pas. »

« Pas de problème, » dit l'agent avant de retourner à son poste. Mais après quelques pas, n'y tenant plus, il fit demi-tour sur ses talons. « Oh, au fait… Je ne laisse pas mon partenaire dormir dans mes bras, moi, » dit-il avec un large sourire et un mouvement suggestif des sourcils avant de se retourner promptement, ne laissant pas le temps à Booth de rétorquer que c'était certainement dû au fait que le co-équipier de Carter s'appelait Chuck, et que le Chuck en question n'avait plus beaucoup de cheveux sur le crâne.

* * *

Lorsque Brennan sortit de la chambre, elle vit que Booth l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur, un gobelet de café dans chaque main. Il l'accompagna vers la salle d'attente et s'installa sur l'une des chaises inconfortables qui leurs avaient servies de « lit ». Elle prit place à côté de lui, laissant échapper un soupir, et prit avec gratitude le gobelet isotherme qu'il lui tendait.

« Merci, Booth. »

« Tu peux boire, ça a eu le temps de refroidir un peu, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle sourit au souvenir du jour où il avait mis sa main au-dessus de son gobelet de café, pour l'empêcher de se brûler.

« Je fais attention, maintenant, quand je suis avec toi, » dit-elle d'un air taquin, s'enfonçant dans son siège et fixant volontairement le mur en face d'elle. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu me fasses encore embrasser ta main, » marmonna-t-elle avant d'avaler une gorgée du liquide chaud.

« Haha ! Alors tu reconnais que tu l'as embrassée, » dit-il sur un ton victorieux.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-elle d'un air indigné. « Je ne faisais que répéter ce que tu as dit à ce moment-là. »

Il se redressa sur sa chaise et enroula son bras autour de son épaule avec un large sourire. « Ca va Bones, tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, un air agacé. « Je n'ai pas… » Elle s'interrompit, le dévisageant, et le sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres. « Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? »

Il gloussa pour toute réponse. Elle savait comment lire dans ses yeux, à présent. Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour cela. Et ça n'était vraiment pas son regard « voyons voir en combien de temps j'arrive à te faire sortir de tes gonds ». C'était un regard « avec un peu de chance, je vais réussir à te distraire de tes idées noires. »

« Alors, comment va ton père ? »

* * *

Il savait que, dans ces petites villes, il y avait une chance sur un million qu'une telle affaire se présente dans la carrière d'un shérif. Lorsque les enquêteurs avaient été envoyés par le FBI après la découverte d'un premier corps, il avait également été conscient de la probabilité qu'il reçoive un nouveau coup de fil. Raccrochant le combiné, le shérif John Garett leva les yeux au ciel, demandant tout haut à Dieu pourquoi diable fallait-il que tout cela lui arrive, à lui.

Il pénétra discrètement dans la chambre où sa femme dormait encore à-moitié. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur son front, lui murmurant des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Il prit son uniforme dans la penderie et sortit, tirant la porte derrière lui et la refermant doucement. Il s'habilla, laça ses chaussures, se munit de ses clefs et se dirigea vers sa voiture. L'heure était encore matinale mais l'équipe du FBI travaillait depuis une bonne heure déjà. Depuis le lever du soleil. Alors, de quoi se plaignait-il ?

Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'installa au volant, il souffla d'appréhension. Puis, en se grattant nerveusement la barbe, il composa le numéro de l'agent Booth.

* * *

Même si elle ne dormait pas vraiment, elle garda les yeux fermés mais tendit l'oreille. Elle le sentit s'asseoir, puis se lever lourdement sur ses pieds. Même avec les yeux fermés, elle pouvait voir la lumière filtrer à travers ses paupières. Il se pencha sur elle, lui embrassa le front, et elle ne bougea toujours pas, faisant semblant d'être plongée dans un profond sommeil. Elle n'osa ouvrir un œil que lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il lui tournait le dos. Il avait enfilé son uniforme. Elle savait combien il aimait le porter.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre se referma, elle sourit de soulagement et se tourna sur le dos, étirant ses bras. Les yeux à présent grand ouverts, elle savoura la sensation d'un chaud rayon de soleil sur son visage. Le bruit de la porte qu'il verrouillait lui indiqua qu'il était parti. Qu'il serait absent pendant plusieurs heures, et que, puisqu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de l'enfermer dans la cave, il devait être dans l'un de ses bons jours.

Chloe se leva. Sous ses pieds, le plancher n'était pas aussi froid que le sol en ciment de la pièce sombre dans laquelle elle passait le plus clair de son temps. Elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, hésitante. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'ouvrir, d'ouvrir les volets, de respirer l'air frais matinal. Mais elle n'osa pas. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains en soupirant tristement. Elle ne songea même pas à s'enfuir. La forêt était vaste, remplie d'animaux dangereux le jour, et de terribles monstres la nuit. Et si les monstres ne l'attrapaient pas, lui le ferait. Et il n'y aurait plus jamais de bons jours.

* * *

Elle l'avait compris bien avant qu'il ne lui dise. Au ton de sa voix lorsqu'il avait parlé au téléphone, à l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il avait raccroché.

« L'équipe a trouvé un autre corps. Encore un enfant. »

« On doit y retourner alors. »

« Je vais y aller moi. Toi tu restes avec ton père. »

« Non, Booth, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Je dois retourner travailler. »

Il plaça ses mains sur ses bras, les serrant légèrement. « Tu restes ici avec lui. Il a besoin de toi, Bones. »

Elle soupira en signe de résignation. « Tu m'enverras le corps ? »

« Seulement si tu me promets de prendre soin de ton père, et de dormir un peu. »

« Tu as dormi encore moins que moi, » protesta-t-elle. Mais alors ses mots, ses pensées, semblèrent s'effacer sous l'effet de ses yeux plongés dans les siens et de son sourire.

« Je t'appellerai quand j'arriverai, si ça peut te rassurer, » dit-il d'un air malicieux.

Elle rit doucement et, n'y tenant plus, elle traversa le mince espace qui les séparait encore pour étreindre son partenaire. Ses bras étaient tellement bons, tellement puissants. Il la serrait tout contre lui et elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue.

« Merci, Booth. »

Elle força sa tête à quitter le confort de son épaule, juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne la relâcha pas. Son visage était si près qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur que dégageait sa peau. Elle se raidit légèrement, troublée par la pensée qu'elle pouvait sentir la longueur de son corps dans sa totalité, ses jambes, son torse, pressés contre elle. Mais lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent légèrement les siennes, elle ne bougea pas, son cœur battant à vive allure.

Presqu'aussitôt, il s'écarta, comme s'il regrettait son geste. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre près d'eux, mais les gens semblaient à des kilomètres de là. Elle avait l'impression d'être complètement seule avec lui, vulnérable dans ses bras. En sécurité, dans ses bras. Puis il l'attira plus près, comme vaincu, comme s'il était sous l'influence de quelque force qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler. Elle vit dans ses yeux une sorte de reddition inéluctable. Et une fraction de seconde plus tard, il pressait de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Brennan se figea de surprise. Il le faisait vraiment, finalement. L'embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras, quelque chose qui semblait si loin de ce que font des partenaires. Elle finit elle aussi par céder. Ses propres bras se resserrèrent autour de son cou et elle répondit à son baiser. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que quoi que ce soit puisse être aussi merveilleusement enivrant. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas eu le temps d'y penser. Il ne lui avait pas laissé décider si c'était bien ou non.

Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il l'étreignait farouchement, l'embrassant avec un abandon passionné. Elle avait conscience du bras qui lui encerclait le creux des reins, de cet autre bras autour de ses épaules, de ses seins pressés contre les muscles durs de sa poitrine, de sa bouche pressée contre la sienne.

Sans prévenir, ça s'arrêta. C'était comme s'il avait retrouvé suffisamment aplomb et de contrôle sur lui-même pour se forcer à arrêter. Brennan haleta, essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Séparés par quelques centimètres seulement, ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard, mais se trouvèrent tous deux frappés de mutisme.

C'était tellement rapide, tellement inattendu. Tellement déroutant. Tellement… bon.

Une partie d'elle-même voulait s'abandonner à une autre étreinte, un autre délicieux baiser, mais lorsqu'elle se souvint de la personne à qui appartenaient ces bras, elle se reprit. Booth s'écarta d'elle. Etourdissement, remords, euphorie et doutes tout en même temps se lisaient sur son visage. Il s'humecta les lèvres, ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit.

Elle se sentait de la même façon. Sans voix. Elle aurait voulu savoir quoi dire. Elle avait chaud et froid à la fois. La sensation étrange dans son ventre était agréable et pourtant affreusement douloureuse. Elle se rendit compte que ses jambes tremblaient. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, et dans le même temps, elle était terrifiée.

« Docteur Brennan? »

Brennan sursauta comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle fit un pas de plus pour s'éloigner de son partenaire et tourna la tête, cherchant l'origine de la voix. Une infirmière avec un sourire chaleureux la regardait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« Oui ? »

« Le docteur Walsh aimerait vous parler de votre père, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

« Oh… Euh… Oui, bien sûr, » balbutia-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Booth. « Sois prudent sur la route. »

Elle parvint à lui adresser un sourire, comme si rien ne venait de se passer. _« Sois prudent sur la route »_… N'aurait-elle pas pu trouver quelque chose de plus stupide et inapproprié ?

Elle se laissa guider par l'infirmière à travers le labyrinthe de couloirs de l'hôpital, essayant désespérément de chasser la sensation persistante et brûlante de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne savait pas ce que ce baiser avait signifié, ni où il pouvait bien les mener, s'il pouvait effectivement les mener où que ce soit. Elle n'était pas certaine de le vouloir. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il le veuille, lui. Elle craignait le contraire.

* * *

_**A/N : J'ai parfois du mal à avoir du recul par rapport à l'anglais qui s'écrit un peu différemment, et en français certaines choses ne passent pas pareil, donc j'ai modifié certains passages. Donc j'espère que ma traduction allait. Et sinon, l'avancement des choses vous plait ? Je sais, je ne suis pas du genre à rendre les choses faciles. J'aime bien que ça prenne du temps, et faire cogiter les personnages. Désolée par avance pour ceux que ça frustrera P**_


	9. Dans son monde

_**A/N : Une petite update avant de partir en week-end. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, et qui suivent les épisodes en même temps que les Etats-Unis, je viens d'apprendre que les trois épisodes restants ne seront diffusés qu'à partir du 22 février. Une bonne chose, je pense, parce que ça démontre selon moi que la Fox attend de voir si la grève va s'arrêter bientôt, dans l'espoir que la suite de la saison soit tournée. Si la grève s'arrête, disons, avant fin janvier, voir début février, alors il y aura le temps de tourner et enchainer. Voilà, c'était la petite parenthèse pour ceux que ça intéresse. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Dans son monde  
**

* * *

_This is the way we sweep the floor,  
Sweep the floor, sweep the floor.  
_

Il serait content quand il reviendrait. Il aimait retrouver la maison propre.

Chloé étendit le torchon à vaisselle sur le dossier d'une chaise et ouvrit le placard. Le manche du balai était bien plus grand qu'elle. Elle se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait pour qu'elle atteigne cette taille. Elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup grandit. Lorsque les vêtements qu'il lui avait donnés étaient devenus trop petits, il lui en avait donné d'autres. Elle ne pensait pas que ceux-ci soient neufs, toutefois. Ils ne ressemblaient pas à des vêtements neufs. Mais ils étaient jolis, alors peu lui importait qu'une autre petite fille les ait portés avant elle. Ca n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix, de toute façon. La plupart du temps, il choisissait lui-même ce qu'elle allait porter.

Elle savait qu'il y avait eu une autre petite fille. Une petite fille comme elle, qui avait porté ces robes et ces tee-shirts avant elle. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni qui elle était. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle s'appelait Becky.

* * *

Elle n'était qu'une idiote de s'être rapprochée autant de lui. Elle n'était qu'une idiote de l'avoir laissé l'étreindre. Elle n'était qu'une idiote de se jeter dans ses bras chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa vie. Elle n'était qu'une idiote de l'avoir laissé l'embrasser, qu'une idiote de lui avoir rendu ce baiser. Elle n'était qu'une idiote de penser qu'il recommencerait.

Elle voulait qu'il recommence.

« … hors de danger. Vous êtes avec nous, Docteur Brennan ?"

Le docteur avait légèrement élevé la voix, la ramenant hors de ses pensées. Elle lui adressa un regard d'excuse. Il la regarda avec compréhension, sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, » dit-il d'une voix compatissante. « Mais votre père est un homme robuste, il sera très vite remis sur pieds, vous verrez. »

Elle le remercia silencieusement de n'avoir pas ajouté « et il retournera en prison en un rien de temps. »

« Dans combien de temps ? »

« Plusieurs jours, certainement. Et si je peux vous donner un conseil, vous devriez rentrer chez vous et dormir un peu. Vous avez l'air épuisée. »

« Merci, docteur… » Elle s'interrompit, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas prêté attention à son nom lorsqu'ils avaient été présentés. Et elle s'en voulut, car elle se souvenait de Booth lui reprochant de ne faire attention à personne autour d'elle. Ou peut-être s'en voulait-elle de penser à lui encore une fois.

« Walsh, » précisa l'homme avec un sourire patient.

« Pardonnez-moi. Merci, docteur Walsh. »

« Reposez-vous, » répéta-t-il en tapotant son bras d'un geste amical, avant de tourner sur ses talons et de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

* * *

_This is the way we sweep the floor,  
So early Tuesday morning._

Elle rêvait parfois qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se souvenait de quelques uns des contes que sa maman lui racontait. Sam n'aimait pas les contes. Il disait que c'étaient des histoires pour les bébés et les idiots. Il aimait d'autres genres de livres qu'il lui lisait en la tenant sur ses genoux. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas s'asseoir sur ses genoux, et ces histoires, elle ne les comprenait pas. Ces livres n'avaient pas d'images et les mots qu'ils contenaient étaient bien trop compliqués.

Lorsqu'il lui demandait si elle aimait l'histoire, elle répondait que oui. Lorsqu'il lui demandait si elle comprenait bien, elle hochait la tête. Mais en réalité, elle n'écoutait pas vraiment. Les mots glissaient sur elle comme la pluie sur ses joues. Elle n'était jamais mouillée, si elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait ses propres histoires, son propre monde. Une autre réalité qui, lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, pouvait remplacer celle, véritable et terrible, qui était la sienne.

Et ce matin-là, alors qu'elle lavait le sol, elle trouva amusant d'être Cendrillon.

* * *

Il n'était qu'un idiot d'avoir des sentiments pour sa partenaire. Qu'un idiot, car cette femme était Temperance Brennan. Il n'était qu'un idiot de penser sans arrêt à elle, qu'un idiot de penser à elle tout court. Il n'était qu'un idiot de l'avoir embrassée en public. Qu'un idiot de l'avoir embrassée. Il n'était qu'un idiot de vouloir le refaire, de la vouloir. Il n'était qu'un idiot de n'être pas capable d'oublier le contact brûlant de ses lèvres sur les siennes, qu'un idiot de n'être pas capable de chasser de son esprit le goût de sa bouche, qu'un idiot de…

« Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur ? »

Booth tourna le regard vers l'agent qui se tenait devant lui, et réalisa qu'il s'était arrêté sans s'en rendre compte.

« Euh… Non, non, ça va, » marmonna-t-il en dépassant l'homme. Il n'était qu'un idiot de croire que ses pensées pouvaient se voir sur son visage comme sur un livre ouvert.

« Euh… Monsieur ? »

Booth s'arrêta, agacé malgré lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Le premier corps est juste là. »

Il baissa les yeux, suivant la direction que l'agent lui indiquait du doigt, et vit le petit squelette qui gisait à-demi caché sous les feuilles mortes.

« Attendez… Vous avez dit _le premier corps_ ? » Booth demanda avec une grimace.

« Oui, monsieur. On n'a pas trouvé un mais deux corps ce matin. L'autre est par ici."

Trois corps. Trois enfants. Alors qu'il suivait l'agent, Booth pensa qu'il n'était qu'un idiot d'avoir cru qu'enquêter sur la mort d'un enfant était la pire chose au monde, car enquêter sur plusieurs à la fois était définitivement un cauchemar.

* * *

Brennan referma la porte de son appartement. Elle posa le courrier sur la table sans même prendre la peine d'y jeter un œil. Elle regarda la pendule et lu qu'il était dix heures cinq, mais elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Elle se sentait perdue, bouleversée, effrayée. Trop de sentiments différents en même temps. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en quelques heures.

Elle ôta ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Le liquide froid hydrata sa bouche et sa gorge mais ne fit pas disparaître la sensation brûlante de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il soulagea sa soif, mais n'apaisa pas son besoin de lui.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Ca n'en était que pire. Alors elle se força à penser à quelque chose d'autre. N'importe quoi d'autre. Elle pensa à son père. Un peu plus tôt, elle s'était concentrée sur son partenaire pour cesser de penser à son père. Cette fois, c'était le contraire. Ironique.

Son père. Elle était restée avec lui pendant deux heures de plus. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu pas aller dormir et le laisser seul. Il l'avait trouvée distraite, l'esprit ailleurs. Il lui avait dit de rentrer chez elle, plusieurs fois. Elle avait fini par l'écouter. A la fin, ça ressemblait plus à un ordre d'un père à sa fille. Alors elle était rentrée chez elle. Et à présent qu'elle était enfin là, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle dorme. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre, de toute façon ?

Elle s'étendit sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Mais le sommeil semblait avoir juste commencé lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone portable la réveilla en sursaut. Nul besoin de regarder le nom affiché sur l'écran pour deviner qui appelait. Elle hésita durant quelques longues secondes avant d'appuyer sur le bouton.

« Brennan. »

« Hé… »

« Salut. »

« Je ne te réveille pas, au moins? »

La voix de Booth était mal assurée, légèrement tremblante.

« Non. Tu ne me réveilles pas, » répondit-elle, cachant la nervosité dans sa voix beaucoup mieux que lui.

Le ton détaché qu'elle employa sembla le déstabiliser, car il marqua un silence avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ok, euh… Donc… Je ne t'envoie pas un corps mais deux. Deux enfants. »

« Ah. D'accord. »

« Je… » Elle l'entendit soupirer, clairement. « Ecoute, Bones, à propos de… de tout-à-l'heure… Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû… »

« Non, on n'aurait pas dû… »

« Ouais. »

« On est des partenaires. »

« C'est ça. Des partenaires. Alors… tout va bien ? »

« Tout va bien. »

« Bien. Appelle-moi dès que tu as quelque chose. »

« Oui. »

« A plus tard. »

Brennan jeta violemment son téléphone sur le canapé, avant de s'y effondrer littéralement, la tête dans les mains. Ils étaient à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, avant. Maintenant, plus rien ne serait pareil. Elle pouvait voir distinctement comment ce serait. Ils éviteraient le regard de l'autre, frémiraient au moindre contact entre eux.

Cette fichue tension s'installerait confortablement entre eux.

Elle se leva, soufflant de frustration, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle ôta ses vêtements, les laissant glisser sur le sol, et sauta dans la douche. L'eau chaude relaxa son corps et apaisa son esprit. Lorsqu'elle fut plus calme, elle coupa le robinet et s'enveloppa dans une serviette moelleuse. Elle ramassa les vêtements et les jeta dans la corbeille à linge sale avant de se rendre dans sa chambre et d'ouvrir la penderie.

Elle ne retournerait pas dormir. Elle allait au labo.

* * *

Il était onze heures moins le quart lorsque Brennan passa sa carte dans le lecteur qui restreignait l'accès à l'institut Jefferson. Par habitude, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, mais elle changea d'avis en passant devant la porte d'Angela. Il aurait été injuste de ne pas lui dire qu'elle était là.

Le « ouais » distrait qu'elle reçut en réponse à ses coups sur la porte lui indiqua que son amie était occupée. Et en effet, il fallut un moment pour qu'Angela daigne lever le nez de son écran d'ordinateur.

« Zach, je t'ai dis que j'étais… »

Angela s'interrompit d'elle-même lorsqu'elle réalisa que ça n'était pas Zach mais Brennan qui était entrée. Elle l'accueillit avec des yeux ronds, tout d'abord, puis avec son plus beau sourire qui semblait réservé à son amie.

« Brennan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, ma chérie ? Tu n'es pas sensée être en Virginie? Est-ce que Booth t'a renvoyée pour aider Zach avec les corps ? Il a appelé Cam ce matin, et elle nous a dit pour les deux autres enfants… C'est tellement horrible, je peux pas croire que… »

Elle arrêta son interrogatoire lorsqu'elle vit que Brennan refermait la porte derrière elle.

« D'accord. Il y a autre chose. »

Ca n'était pas une question. Angela se leva et se rapprocha de son amie, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

« Angie, je… Je suis rentrée parce que mon père est à l'hôpital, » expliqua-t-elle, aussi neutre que possible.

Etouffant un cri de choc d'une main sur sa bouche, Angela entoura son amie de ses bras.

« Oh, chérie… Je suis tellement désolée… Je sais pas quoi dire… Si je peux faire quoique ce soit… »

« Ca va. » Brennan s'écarta légèrement de l'étreinte de son amie, juste assez pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Ils m'ont fait peur au téléphone, c'est pourquoi je me suis précipitée ici sans le dire à personne, mais il est hors de danger maintenant. Il sortira dans quelques jours, il ira bien. Mais, s'il te plait, garde ça pour toi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je serai une tombe. »

« Même avec Hodgins ? »

Angela hocha fermement la tête. "Motus et bouche cousue. Même avec Jack."

Brennan sourit. A présent, il était temps de penser un peu moins à elle-même et un peu plus aux deux enfants dont les corps arriveraient bientôt.

* * *

Le bruit de la porte brusquement ouverte la fit sursauter. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour, ce serait une autre personne qui passerait cette porte. Un homme gentil qui la prendrait dans ses bras et la serrerait fort. Un homme doux qui lui murmurerait des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Un homme fort qui n'aurait pas peur de Sam. Quelqu'un qui la ramènerait à son papa et sa maman. Qui la ramènerait chez elle.

Elle pouvait continuer de se l'imaginer tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu parler. Pourquoi serait-ce forcément Sam ?

Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour rendre cette réalité alternative encore plus vraie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Becky ? Tu dors ? »

Sa voix rude et forte la ramena à la réalité. La vraie. Ce jour-là n'était pas le bon.

* * *

_**A/N : Bon week-end à tous (ou plutôt toutes, je pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de personnes de la gente masculine ici P)**_


	10. La nuit porte conseil

_**A/N : Merci pour les reviews qui font toujours très plaisir. Ce chapitre avait été difficile à écrire parce qu'il marque un avancement dans l'enquête. Pas toujours facile de faire en sorte que tout s'imbrique, sachant que la suite n'est pas finie d'écrire. Pour la fin, je me suis inspirée d'un épisode de The Inside (oui je sais j'adore (ais, snif) cette série), bien que j'ai changé beaucoup de choses pour que ça colle à Bones et à l'histoire.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La nuit porte conseil**

* * *

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Jamais. Elle s'était bien conduite, pourtant. Elle avait été gentille. Elle avait fait de son mieux, elle avait fait ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle s'était lavée, habillée comme une grande fille. Elle avait fait la vaisselle, passé la serpillère. Le reste de la journée, elle était restée sage, recroquevillée dans le fauteuil, à rêver. Sage comme une image. Se pouvait-il qu'il sache de quoi elle avait rêvé ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Impossible.

« Descend ! Allez ! »

Elle obéit immédiatement, mais manifestement pas assez vite, car il empoigna fermement son bras et la traîna vers la porte de la cave.

« Et pas un bruit ! »

Elle dévala les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle put, se jeta sur son lit et fondit en larmes. Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, essayant d'étouffer le bruit de ses sanglots. Ca n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Pas comme ça. Quelque chose s'était passé pendant la journée. Quelque chose de terrible. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas améliorer en implorant son pardon ni en promettant de se conduire mieux à l'avenir. Elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle ne savait pas à quel point c'était mauvais. Ca devait vraiment être terrible.

* * *

Booth s'appuya contre l'un des bureaux et se frotta le front. Le brouhaha qui régnait dans la station de police commençait à lui donner sérieusement mal à la tête. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et vérifia s'il avait des nouveaux messages. Aucun message. Il l'aurait entendu vibrer, de toute façon. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vérifier.

D'habitude, elle appelait dès qu'elle avait du nouveau. Et d'habitude, elle n'était pas aussi longue. Il était presque vingt heures et son téléphone demeurait désespérément silencieux. Il y avait peu de chair sur les restes, ce qui, il le savait, permettait à Angela de travailler rapidement sur l'identification. Alors qu'est-ce que les binoclards étaient bien en train de fabriquer ?

« Agent Booth ? »

Il leva la tête et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas entendu le shérif s'approcher de lui. « Oui ? »

« On va tous se chercher un morceau, vous avez faim ? »

Booth prit le temps de réfléchir à comment répondre qu'il n'avait pas faim sans paraître impoli. Et il était sur le point de se résigner à accepter lorsque son téléphone portable, comme cédant à ses prières, se décida à sonner.

« C'est ma partenaire, elle a dû trouver quelque chose, » s'excusa-t-il. « Je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon. Mais merci d'avoir proposé. »

Il fit un sourire forcé avant de répondre au téléphone.

« Booth. »

Mince. Sa voix était-elle vraiment tremblante ?

_« J'ai une identité pour les deux corps. Tu as un papier et un crayon ? »_

Sacrée Bones. Toujours droit au but. Il réalisa qu'il s'était attendu à quelque chose d'autre. Un ton plus doux, une petite phrase gentille juste pour lui. Vraiment stupide.

_« Booth ? »_

« Euh… Ouais, attends une seconde. Stylo… Et papier… C'est bon, je t'écoute. »

_« Le premier corps est celui de Faith Lambert, six ans au moment de sa disparition en Février 2003. Hodgins a estimé la mort à il y a environ deux ans. »_

« Elle était d'où ? »

_« Harrisonburg en Virginie. »_

« Et elle a disparu où ? »

_« Sa mère l'a conduite à son cours de dance un vendredi après-midi, et quand elle est revenue la chercher une heure plus tard, elle n'était plus là. Les témoins disent qu'elle est montée dans une voiture, un break de couleur sombre. Rien de bien précis. »_

« D'accord. »

_« Il y a autre chose. Tu te souviens de cette affaire l'an dernier, la petite de dix ans qui faisait des concours de beauté ? »_

« Brianna Swanson ? »

_« Oui. Tu te souviens combien il a été difficile de l'identifier à cause de ses cheveux teints ? C'est la même chose pour Faith Lambert. On a trouvé quelques cheveux sur son crâne, et on a supposé qu'elle était blonde. Mais comme le croquis d'Angela ne donnait rien sur la base de données des enfants disparus, Cam a étudié l'ADN des cheveux, et devines quoi ? Les racines confirment qu'elle était brune. »_

« Donc… tu es en train de me dire que ses cheveux ont été teints après qu'elle se fasse enlever ? »

_« C'est ce que je crois, oui. »_

« Et le troisième corps ? »

_« Rebecca Hansen. Pour elle, c'est différent. Elle a disparu en avril 1986, en Floride. Elle avait six ans. L'état de croissance de son squelette indique qu'elle avait entre huit et dix ans quand elle est morte. »_

« Tu veux dire que ce corps est resté enterré pendant vingt ans ? »

_« Oui. »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire d'autre qui pourrait relier ces trois corps, mis à part l'endroit où ils ont été retrouvés ? »

_« Ben, c'est ça le truc. Jusqu'à maintenant, on n'a rien trouvé qui prouve que c'est e même tueur. Mais on n'a rien trouvé qui prouve le contraire non plus. Rebecca et Sarah étaient blondes. Les cheveux de Faith ont été teints. Toutes ont été abusées sexuellement. Sarah et Faith sont toutes deux mortes par suffocation. Il faut encore le confirmer pour Rebecca. Je travaille dessus. »_

« Rentre chez toi Bones. C'est triste, mais cette petite fille ne sera pas plus morte demain. Comment va ton père ? »

_« Il… Il va pas trop mal. Comment ça va de ton côté ? »_

« Le Bureau a vérifié les pédophiles enregistrés dans la zone. Je vais mener quelques interrogatoires demain. »

_« Combien ? »_

« Six hommes. »

_« Tu peux m'envoyer leurs dossiers ? J'aimerais bien y jeter un œil. »_

« Bien sûr. »

Il la sentit hésiter à l'autre bout du fil.

_« Je suis désolée que tu doives t'occuper de ça tout seul. »_

Tout compte fait, il l'avait eu, sa phrase gentille rien que pour lui. « Merci, je… Ca va aller, Bones. »

Depuis quand ces silences au téléphone étaient-ils devenus une habitude?

_« Booth… Selon les éléments que nous avons, je pense… Je pense qu'il y en a une autre. Une autre petite fille, je veux dire. Je vais faire travailler Angela dessus demain, et… »_

_« Bones. Rentre chez toi et dors. »_

« Oui. A demain. »

_« Bye. »_

Bye. Ca n'était tellement pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire en réalité. Non. C'était très loin de ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

* * *

Chloé fit un bond lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle s'était à-moitié endormie. Elle s'inquiéta de ce que ces yeux étaient probablement gonflés. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il revienne. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit contrarié. Mais elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il avait poussé la porte violemment. Et il n'avait pas couru dans les escaliers.

Elle se tourna sur le côté et le regarda. Il ne semblait plus en colère. Il portait un plateau avec son repas dessus. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas dîné. Il posa le plateau sur la petite table près de son lit. Elle suivit ses gestes des yeux, étudia ses expressions. Non, il ne paraissait plus en colère.

Il s'assit sur le lit et lui glissa les doigts dans les cheveux. Il y avait quelque chose de différent en lui. Une sorte d'hésitation, de tristesse, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'observer chez lui auparavant.

« A partir de maintenant, tu ne quittes pas cette pièce, tu as compris ? »

Elle avait eu raison. Sa voix n'était plus sèche. Elle était faible, remplie de peur. Ca lui faisait bizarre. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme cela.

« Oui, Sam, » murmura-t-elle. C'était stupide, mais elle ressentit le besoin de le rassurer.

Elle l'entendit soupirer. Il ne soupirait jamais. Elle le regarda se lever. Elle le regarda dans les yeux lorsqu'il la fixa du regard.

« Bonne nuit ma puce. »

Elle pensa qu'il allait partir mais il ouvrit la bouche. Aucun mot ni son n'en sortit, toutefois. Il était sur le point de tourner les talons lorsqu'il finit par parler. Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure, elle ne pouvait donc être sûre de rien. Mais elle aurait juré qu'il avait ajouté, « Bonne nuit Chloé ». Et elle aurait juré que ça avait sonné comme un adieu.

* * *

Bien qu'il fût épuisé, Booth ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était surprenant de voir comment le corps et l'esprit pouvaient entrer en opposition parfois. Même si son corps demandait du repos, son esprit ne le lui accordait pas. Il se demanda si elle était rentrée chez elle. Il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait, si elle était en train de dormir. Il se doutait que non. Il l'imagina penchée sur la table d'examinations, étudiant un squelette avec précision. Il avait toujours aimé l'air de concentration affiché sur ses traits lorsqu'elle faisait cela. Parfois, lorsqu'elle relevait la tête et se rendait compte qu'il la regardait, elle lui souriait. Et ces sourires, en particulier, n'avaient pas de prix pour lui. Mais tant que son esprit était accaparé les os, rien ni personne d'autre n'existait dans la pièce. Et il connaissait très bien ce sentiment, puisque c'était la même chose lorsqu'elle était là.

* * *

Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle pouvait sentir, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore comprendre. Dans son bureau sombre et silencieux, sa lampe de bureau comme seule source de lumière, elle avait passé les dernières heures à le chercher, restant déraisonnablement tard, essayant de faire ressortir quelque chose des éléments qui étaient en sa possession. Ses yeux étaient secs et piquaient, d'avoir trop longtemps fixé l'écran. Fixé les images, détaillé les os, disséqué les faits.

Elle savait que c'était le même tueur, et elle savait qu'il avait une autre petite fille. A présent il lui fallait le prouver. C'était nouveau pour elle. C'était comme si l'ordre des choses avaient été inversé. Croire, et ensuite prouver. Elle n'avait toutefois pas la sensation de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Ce devait être ce que Booth appelait « intuition ». Peut-être était-elle capable de ressentir ça, elle aussi. Ou peut-être se trompait-elle complètement et se dirigeait-elle dans la mauvaise direction. Mais puisque, étonnamment, rien ne la poussait à revenir en arrière, elle continua sur cette voie.

Lorsque l'écran se brouilla soudain, elle força ses yeux à ajuster leur vision. Il semblait que le sommeil essayait de prendre le dessus sur elle. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de regarder la pendule. Trois heures deux. S'était-elle assoupie un moment ? Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours. Mais ça n'était pas le moment de quitter le labo. Pas encore.

Elle étouffa un cri lorsqu'un léger bruit la fit sursauter. « Il n'y a personne ici, andouille, » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. En dépit de cela, quelque chose la poussa à se lever et à sortir de son bureau, lentement. L'idée lui traversa l'esprit qu'elle n'avait pas de batte de baseball ici, et elle se traita aussitôt d'idiote. Cet endroit était une zone protégée gardée jour et nuit par des agents de sécurité.

Le labo silencieux n'était éclairé que par la lumière pâle et froide des écrans d'ordinateurs. Personne ne semblait travailler encore dans ce bâtiment, mise à part elle. Rien de surprenant, compte tenu de l'heure qu'il était. Elle soupira, agacée par sa propre stupidité, et décida qu'un peu d'eau fraîche sur la figure l'aiderait à rester éveillée, puisqu'elle ne se préparait pas à rentrer tout de suite.

Alors qu'elle traversait le labo, elle réalisa qu'elle avait inconsciemment adopté un pas silencieux. Elle se moqua d'elle-même. Il n'y avait personne d'autre ici, de toute façon. Qui se préoccuperait du bruit de ses talons? Lorsqu'elle atteignit les toilettes, elle hésita devant la porte, avec la sensation inexplicable que quelqu'un était à l'intérieur. Le manque de sommeil la transformait vraiment en poule mouillée. Elle poussa la porte, secouant légèrement la tête. Et elle se figea lorsqu'elle la vit. Elle lui tournait le dos mais son reflet dans le miroir la regardait.

« Maman… »

« Bonjour, ma chérie. »

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle savait que ça n'était qu'une hallucination, et pourtant il n'était pas vraiment étrange de lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce que_ toi_ tu fais ici ? »

« Je… Je travaille. »

« J'ai une réponse à t'apporter. »

« Concernant l'affaire ? »

Elle était consciente que ça n'était qu'un rêve, et pourtant elle continua à poser des questions.

« Oui. »

Brennan lâcha la porte, qui se referma bruyamment, et se rapprocha de sa mère. Elle ressentit le besoin de la toucher, de s'assurer qu'elle était réelle. Mais quelque chose la retint.

« Je t'écoute, Maman. »

Ruth Keenan sourit tendrement, de ce même sourire qui avait fait briller de larmes les yeux de Brennan lorsqu'elle avait regardé la vidéo.

« Six suspects ont déjà été appréhendés. Ils seront interrogés demain. Mais tu ne penses pas que le tueur soit parmi eux. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas profiler. C'est Booth qui sait lire dans les esprits, pas moi. »

« C'est pourtant la raison pour laquelle tu restes ici au lieu de t'accorder le repos dont tu as besoin. Allons, Tempie. Réfléchis. Dresse le tableau. Quel genre d'homme recherches-tu?"

« Il les aime blondes. »

« Quoi d'autre? »

« Maman, ces petites filles ont été abusées sexuellement pendant des mois, puis étouffées et enterrées dans une forêt. Quel genre d'homme penses-tu que nous recherchions ? »

« Dans quel cas une petite fille ouvrirait-elle à un étranger alors que ses parents le lui ont interdit ? »

« Eh bien… Si ça n'est pas un étranger. »

« C'est ça. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que ces petites filles connaissaient toutes cet homme ? »

« C'est une possibilité. »

« Désolée, je n'y crois pas. »

« Alors pour quelle autre raison Sarah aurait-elle ouvert à cet homme ? Pourquoi Faith est-elle montée dans sa voiture ? »

« Parce que… Parce qu'elles lui faisaient confiance. »

De nouveau, Ruth Keenan sourit pour marquer son approbation. « Je t'aime, Temperance. »

Brennan se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa, balayant la pièce du regard comme surprise de se trouver là. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas quitté son bureau, et pourtant le rêve laissait une sensation étrange en elle. Elle n'avait jamais cru aux prémonitions ni à la signification des rêves, mais elle était convaincue d'une chose : elle devait voir ces hommes pour en être certaine.

* * *

Tout d'abord, il pensa que ça arrivait dans son rêve. Un rêve vraiment agaçant. Mais après la troisième sonnerie, complètement réveillé, il dû se faire à l'idée que quelqu'un était effectivement en train de l'appeler à… quelle heure était-il, d'ailleurs ? C'est pas vrai, presque quatre heures du matin…

« Booth, » marmonna-t-il, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à l'appelant.

_« Je te réveille ? »_

Il ne put retenir un grognement d'agacement. « Merde, Bones, évidemment que tu me réveilles… Il est quatre heures du matin, qu… Attend, il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

_« Tu veux parler de mon père ? »_

« Par exemple. »

_« Non. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il allait bien. »_

Il ferma les yeux, rassuré. « Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles maintenant ? » se plaignit-il.

_« Je crois que j'ai quelque chose. »_

Fermer les yeux s'avéra une mauvaise idée, tout compte fait.

_« Booth, tu es toujours là ? »_

« Hmmm… Ouais, si on veut. »

_« Quand est-ce que tu interroges les suspects? »_

« Euh… Dans la matinée, pourquoi ? »

_« Je serai là. Il faut que je sois là. »_

« Quoi ? Mais, Bones, t… »

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle lui avait raccroché au nez. Qu'est-ce qu… Oh, et puis il avait trop sommeil pour réfléchir ou s'énerver. Il laissa son bras retomber sur le matelas, sa main tenant toujours le téléphone, et il se rendormit presque immédiatement.

Demain est un autre jour.

* * *

_**A/N : Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël, au cas où je n'update pas de nouveau avant, ce qui est possible. Tout plein de bonnes choses à vous tous et à très vite !**_


	11. Ouvre les yeux

_**A/N : J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon Noël et de bons moments avec votre famille ! Désolée pour la longueur des updates, il se trouve que ma beta est en vacances alors j'en profite pour faire avancer mes chapitres en Anglais et surtout l'histoire que nous écrivons en commun et qui est restée en stand-by pendant quelque temps à cause de son manque de disponibilité… On attendait d'avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance pour être sûres de pouvoir poster régulièrement. Je ne la traduirai pas en français parce que ça serait trop long mais si ça intéresse certains on s'est créé un compte commun : C.M. Bones et l'histoire s'appelle « Never Say Never ». On a essayé de mettre un peu de tout : suspense, humour, fluff, drame, romance, et une affaire criminelle que l'on ne découvre totalement qu'après quelques chapitres.**_

_**En tout cas, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Ouvre les yeux**

* * *

Chloé fixa le plafond jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient secs, l'obligeant à cligner. Treize secondes. Pas mal. C'était un jeu auquel elle jouait parfois, lorsqu'elle n'avait rien de plus intéressant à faire. Elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de toute la nuit. Il y avait cette étrange sensation dans son ventre. De la peur et de l'espoir à la fois, même si elle ne pouvait la nommer avec ces mots-là. Et il y avait le bruit qu'il faisait en haut. Elle savait que quelque chose allait se passer. Seulement, elle ne savait pas quoi. Et ça la terrifiait. Il semblait faire les cent pas, encore et encore. Il ouvrait des placards, les refermait, et recommençait. Elle se demanda s'il avait l'intention de partir pour un long moment. S'il l'emmènerait avec lui.

Elle se tourna sur le côté et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en suçant son pouce. Elle n'essaya même pas de retenir les larmes brûlantes qui se formèrent dans ses yeux. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre.

S'il ne l'emmenait pas avec elle, qu'allait-elle devenir?

* * *

Brennan tourna le volant pour suivre la voie de sortie et quitta l'autoroute. Elle roulait depuis plus d'une heure et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle savait combien il était dangereux de conduire lorsque l'on manque de sommeil. Concentration réduite, brouillage de la vision périphérique. Hallucinations. Elle savait tout cela, mais elle devait continuer.

Il y avait une quatrième petite fille, et elle était vivante. Dans tous les cas, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Ce qu'elle espérait.

Elle devait la trouver. _Ils_ le devaient. La course contre la montre avait commencé. Bien sûr, il leur fallait également retrouver le tueur. Mais toutes ces histoires de système punitif, de valeurs morales et du jugement de Dieu, du Paradis et de l'Enfer, c'était la spécialité de Booth, pas la sienne. Elle le voulait derrière les barreaux, mais avant cela, elle voulait la petite vivante. Pas un autre tas d'ossements qu'elle aurait à étudier.

Elle empoigna la bouteille thermos qu'elle avait remplie de café avant de partir et avala quelques gorgées du liquide chaud. Il y avait une petite fille, quelque part, effrayée et perdue. Une petite fille arrachée à ses parents. Brennan savait ce que c'était d'avoir perdu ses parents. C'est pourquoi il lui fallait continuer, en s'accrochant à un espoir mince mais réaliste.

Son regard glissa vers le bas-côté. Elle l'aperçut, appuyée contre un arbre, qui lui souriait et agitait la main dans sa direction. Ou elle crut la voir. A cette vitesse, ce fut plutôt un flash.

Le klaxon d'un automobiliste arrivant en sens inverse l'avertit qu'elle avait été sur le point de franchir la ligne médiane. Elle sursauta et fit un brusque écart, évitant de justesse une autre voiture. Puis elle laissa reposer sa tête sur l'appui-tête en soupirant de soulagement, et augmenta le volume de la radio. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et replaça derrière ses oreilles les quelques mèches de cheveux qui la gênaient.

Une demi-heure, Temperance. Tiens bon.

* * *

Booth grogna lorsque la sonnerie stridente du réveil de son téléphone portable le tira d'un sommeil sans rêves. Six heures du matin, rien que ça. Il n'avait jamais été un lève-tôt. Il referma les yeux, ses mains agrippant le drap, avant de décider que ça n'était pas raisonnable puisqu'il finirait probablement par se rendormir. Alors, il ordonna à ses paupières de s'ouvrir et il souffla, repoussant, non sans réticence, les couvertures et se forçant à s'asseoir.

Plus que l'heure matinale, c'était la journée qui l'attendait qui lui donnait envie de se cacher sous les draps. Le genre de personnes à qui il allait avoir à faire… Il redoutait par avance ces interrogatoires. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait se contenir, rester objectif et calme toute la journée, même s'il aurait envie de leur arracher la figure. S'il y avait une échelle du mal, ces gens-là étaient placés au plus haut de la sienne.

Alors qu'il baillait bruyamment, une pensée le frappa. Est-ce que Bones n'avait pas appelé pendant la nuit ? Il avait le vague souvenir de l'entendre lui dire qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose et qu'elle allait venir, mais sur le moment, cela semblait plus un rêve qu'autre chose. Plus il y pensait, plus ça le laissait confus. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'en être sûr. Il saisit son téléphone portable et vérifia le journal d'appels. Et en effet, Bones avait appelé. A quatre heures du matin. Pas étonnant qu'il avait du mal à s'en souvenir. Il laissa le téléphone retomber sur le lit et se cacha le visage dans les mains.

Super.

Avec ça, il lui faudrait faire face à sa partenaire. Cette même jeune femme avec laquelle il avait probablement tout fichu en l'air. Celle qu'il n'avait pu se retenir d'embrasser alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était une énorme erreur. Celle qu'il essayait désespérément de chasser de ses pensées. Celle qui la distrayait à coup sûr lorsqu'elle lui tournait autour, celle avec qui il devrait à présent continuer de travailler dans une atmosphère tendue.

Génial.

Il se sentit encore plus stupide lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait trouvé et qui la rendait tellement indispensable ici. Il passerait pour un idiot, encore une fois.

Une journée parfaite en perspective.

* * *

Chloé inspira profondément. Sa respiration était encore entrecoupée de légers sanglots. Ses yeux la brûlaient douloureusement d'avoir trop pleuré et sa tête était affreusement douloureuse. Tout cela lui donna encore plus envie de pleurer, mais elle savait que ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Elle essuya l'humidité de son visage avec le bord du drap et tendit le bras pour attraper un mouchoir. Se moucher fit battre encore plus fort le sang sur ses tempes. Elle chiffonna le mouchoir et le laissa tomber par terre. Elle ne faisait jamais ça.

Elle roula sur le dos, repensant au mouchoir sur le sol, se sentant coupable. Elle renifla. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas à le ramasser.

* * *

Booth était bien content de s'être levé tôt. Il était content d'être arrivé avant elle au poste de police, et il était content de pouvoir voir la porte de là où il se tenait. Toutefois, en dépit de sa ferme résolution de se comporter comme si de rien n'était, lorsqu'elle entra, il oublia comment respirer.

« Ah, je crois que votre partenaire vient d'arriver, » déclara le shérif.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il distingua les cernes sous ses yeux, qui confirmèrent sa crainte qu'elle ne se soit pas accordée suffisamment de sommeil, et se sentit frissonner lorsqu'il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait pu avoir un accident. Mais lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle lui adressa un sourire qui illumina ses traits délicats et fit battre son cœur plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« Pendant que vous la briefez, je vais aller passer un coup de fil. Les hélicos seront prêts pour quand vous en aurez terminé avec les suspects, au cas où vous en ayez besoin. »

Booth se força à tourner sa concentration sur l'homme et l'affaire criminelle, du moins pendant quelques secondes. « Oui… Merci, ça nous fera gagner du temps. »

Il essaya de ne pas la dévisager alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, mais il était difficile de ne pas remarquer à quel point sa chemise légère épousait les formes de son corps. Ca lui faisait drôle de penser que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, il l'avait embrassée. Et qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Cette simple évocation lui donna l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser.

« Je pensais arriver avant toi, » le taquina-t-elle.

Il réalisa qu'il avait gardé le regard fixé sur ses lèvres. Il leva les yeux pour la regarder en face.

« Tu n'as pas dormi, » la gronda-t-il gentiment.

Elle le dévisagea, les mains sur les hanches, et il maintint son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse soudain retomber ses bras et qu'elle détourne les yeux. Wow, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de la regarder comme ça ou bien il finirait par la faire fuir.

« Je vais bien, Booth, » dit-elle fermement en laissant son regard revenant vers lui. C'était son regard « je-sais-prendre-soin-de-moi ». Et il savait combien il était dangereux de la contredire, dans ces moments-là.

« Alors… Tu ne m'as pas vraiment dit pourquoi tu as insisté pour être là. » Voyant son embarras et son hésitation, il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. « Euh, je… je veux dire… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je suis content que tu sois là, évidemment, mais je… » Il soupira, agacé par son propre bégaiement.

« J'ai étudié les dossiers de près et je pense que je peux aider là-dessus, c'est tout. »

Une fois encore, il se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se reposer, tandis qu'une autre partie de lui, l'égoïste, était plus qu'heureuse qu'elle l'ait rejoint.

« Tu as confiance en moi ? »

Sa question le surprit. « Tu es ma partenaire. Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi. »

Alors qu'un magnifique sourire recourbait la ligne de sa bouche, il lui sembla soudain qu'ils étaient seuls dans le bureau de police bruyant et bondé.

« Alors je pense que… que nous devrions commencer avec celui-ci, puis celui-là, et ensuite… »

Habituellement, il aurait protesté. C'était _son_ travail, _son_ domaine. Mais à ce moment-là, tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut un simple "Ok".

* * *

Depuis l'instant même où elle avait pénétré dans le poste de police, le bruit qui régnait ici résonnait dans sa tête. Elle fit de son mieux pour que le manque de sommeil ne se voit pas sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas manqué de noter le regard inquiet de Booth, mais il semblait que d'une manière ou d'une autre il avait décidé de ne pas l'ennuyer avec ses recommandations de mâle alpha un peu trop protecteur. Elle se sentit cependant prise au dépourvu lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi elle avait insisté pour être là. En réalité, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à quoi lui dire exactement. Idiot, mais vrai. Devait-elle lui parler de son rêve ? Ne se moquerait-il pas d'elle?

Elle était sur le point de répondre à sa question lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser sortir un bégaiement confus. Oh, il pensait qu'elle avait mal interprété ses propos. Son embarras la fit sourire intérieurement.

« Tu as confiance en moi ? »

La question sembla le surprendre. « Tu es ma partenaire. Bien sûr que je te fais confiance. »

La manière dont il avait prononcé ces mots et la douceur de son regard lui fit fondre le cœur. Comment un seul de ses regards pouvait-il la faire se sentir tellement à nue, aussi vulnérable ? Pendant quelques instants, il lui sembla presque qu'ils étaient seuls ici. Qu'elle pouvait simplement se jeter dans ses bras, lui montrer ce qu'il était pour elle, lui dire ce que ce baiser avait signifié pour elle, recréer le moment. Et pendant quelques instants, il lui sembla normal que son cœur batte un peu trop vite.

Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Et une autre partie d'elle-même, plus forte peut-être, ne l'aurait jamais laissée faire ça. Lorsqu'elle énuméra l'ordre dans lequel elle considérait qu'il fallait interroger les suspects, il ne protesta même pas. Il lui sembla, à ce moment-là, qu'il lui aurait dit oui sur n'importe quoi. Et ce soudain changement de comportement l'effraya.

* * *

Premier suspect. Booth remercia le Ciel d'avoir Bones à ses côtés. Ca lui paraissait plus facile du fait qu'elle était là. Second suspect. Chaque fois qu'il ressentait le besoin écrasant d'envoyer un coup de poing dans le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face, un simple regard à sa partenaire le calmait. Troisième. Elle était étonnamment silencieuse et observait l'homme d'une façon qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Quatrième suspect. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver son comportement un peu étrange.

« Il y a une autre fille. »

Booth réalisa qu'il avait fixé l'homme sans vraiment le regarder. Il plissa les yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. « Quoi ? »

« Il y a une autre fille. »

Cette fois, Booth prit le temps d'observer l'homme. La quarantaine, des cheveux sombres et sales collés à son crâne, des yeux noirs perçants. L'image typique du pervers.

« C'est un aveu ? »

L'homme s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un sourire satisfait. D'accord. Apparemment le genre de malade qui était fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Un peu inhabituel pour un délinquant sexuel, mais possible. Son attitude lui fit penser à Howard Epps. Cette simple idée le rendait malade.

« Vous en pensez quoi ? »

Booth réprima un grognement. Cet homme ne ressemblait pas à la personne qu'ils recherchaient. Il semblait plus être le genre de gars à essayer par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention. En dépit de cela, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'ignorer son aveu.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, Stuart, » dit Booth d'une voix posée mais ferme. Il lança un regard en coin à Brennan, qui demeura silencieuse, apparemment occupée à étudier l'homme.

« Si vous ne me croyez pas, je peux vous conduire à elle. »

« Où est-elle, Stuart ? »

« Dans la forêt. »

« Où, exactement ? »

« Je vous dirai pas ça. Je vais vous conduire à elle. »

« Son nom, Stuart. »

« Je dirai rien avant qu'on arrive là-bas. On aura besoin des hélicos. »

Manifestement, les agents de police n'avaient pas été suffisamment discrets. Booth était sur le point de laisser échapper un soupir de frustration lorsque Brennan se leva brusquement. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif et elle répondit par un signe de tête lui demandant de la suivre dehors.

« Ca n'est pas lui, Booth, » déclara-t-elle après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte.

« On n'a pas terminé avec lui. »

« On a terminé. Ca n'est pas lui. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? Il a avoué, après tout. »

« Tu sais parfaitement qu'il joue avec nous. Il essaie de gagner du temps, d'attirer notre attention. »

« Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. On ne peut pas en être sûrs à cent pour cent avant d… »

« On doit passer au suivant, Booth, » l'interrompit-elle. « On n'a pas le temps. »

« Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais on n'a pas d'autre choix que de vérifier si ce qu'il dit est vrai. »

« Ouvre les yeux, Booth ! C'est une énorme perte de temps ! Il y a peut-être une petite fille quelque part, perdue et terrifiée. C'est notre responsabilité de la trouver. »

« C'est notre responsabilité de vérifier si cette homme dit la vérité ou non ! »

« D'accord. Je ne viens pas, alors. »

« J'ai besoin de toi, Bones! Il y aura peut-être d'autres corps à identifier là-bas. »

Elle croisa les bras, les yeux remplis d'une colère froide. « Très bien. C'est toi l'agent du FBI, après tout. »

Le dernier regard qu'elle lui lança avant de le dépasser le glaça. Après quelques pas, elle s'arrêta, et il pensa qu'elle allait se retourner, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance, » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible avant de s'éloigner, le laissant stupéfait, rembli d'un sentiment de culpabilité, et se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir arranger ça.

* * *

Chloé se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit dans son lit, désorientée. Elle s'était assoupie sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il lui vint à l'esprit que de toute façon, il était impossible de se rendre compte que l'on s'est endormi. Mais ça n'était pas ce qui la tracassait sur ce moment. Une porte avait été claquée, et elle était quasiment certaine qu'il s'agissait de la porte d'entrée. Elle connaissait parfaitement la nature et l'origine des bruits dans la maison, à présent. La porte d'entrée avait été claquée, puis plus rien.

Elle attendit, les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il lui était possible de percevoir le silence dans l'obscurité. Elle attendit, guettant le moindre bruit. Espérant entendre quelque chose. Elle attendit durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Mais rien ne se passa.

* * *

_**A/N : Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon réveillon et pour la bonne année je le ferai quand ça sera le moment. Amusez vous bien, pas trop d'excès et surtout, attention sur la route !**_


	12. Trahisons

_**A/N : **__**Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2008. J'espère que le Papa Noël vous a apporté ce que vous voulez et que vous avez passé de bons moments en famille ! La rentrée approche mais plus qu'un mois et vingt jours pour le retour de notre chère série sur les écrans américains… Ah oui c'est long… Heureusement, il y a la fanfiction, et vous voyez, je n'ai pas rien fait pendant les vacances !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - Trahisons**

* * *

Chloé descendit de son lit et se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers. Elle les grimpa, marche après marche. Silencieusement, par habitude, ou juste au cas où. Lorsqu'elle en atteignit le sommet, elle posa ses paumes à plat sur la porte et en approcha son oreille. Elle resta dans cette position, immobile pendant un long moment, mais n'entendit rien. Pas un bruit. Il était parti. Elle essaya de tourner la poignée mais trouva la porte fermée à clef. Evidemment.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une marche. Le poids dans son estomac était devenu trop lourd. Elle laissa couler librement les larmes qui glissèrent le long de ses joues. Elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche et commença à se ronger nerveusement les ongles. Il était parti. Pas comme il le faisait d'habitude, pas juste pour quelques heures. Il était parti, parti pour de bon, la laissant là, dans le noir, terrifiée, affamée et glacée. Il ne l'avait jamais laissée sans rien manger. Mais la faim n'était pas ce qui importait vraiment. Elle n'y pensait presque pas, en réalité. Le noir, non plus, n'était pas la véritable cause de sa peur. Elle s'y était habituée. Et si elle avait trop froid, elle pouvait toujours se pelotonner sous les couvertures. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

En vérité, après autant de temps passé avec lui, après avoir fait sans cesse de son mieux pour être une gentille petite fille, pour rester silencieuse, ne jamais se plaindre, ne jamais pleurnicher devant lui, pour essayer de deviner ses attentes et les devancer, elle réalisa que la simple idée qu'il ait pu partir pour de bon la faisait se sentir perdue, abandonnée. Trahie. La simple idée de ne plus jamais le revoir créait une sorte de vide en elle. Un vide déroutant, douloureux. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais cru possible de ressentir.

Une partie d'elle-même voulait croire qu'il reviendrait et que tout retournerait à la normale. Une autre partie redoutait qu'elle meure ici, oubliée, abandonnée.

Chloé se leva lentement et descendit les marches, l'une après l'autre. Arrivée en bas, elle se retourna, leva le menton pour regarder en haut de l'escalier et fixa la porte un long moment. Finalement, elle marcha vers son lit et se glissa sous les draps, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Puis, son pouce dans sa bouche, elle ferma les yeux. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle reste derrière la porte. Si quelqu'un l'ouvrait brusquement, quelqu'un qui la sortirait d'ici, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle soit derrière la porte.

* * *

Elle n'était qu'une idiote de penser qu'il l'aurait écoutée. Bien sûr que non. C'était lui, l'agent du FBI. Elle, elle n'était que l'anthropologue judiciaire, la scientifique. Comment avait-elle bien pu penser qu'il aurait pris en compte son avis sur ce sujet?

Elle s'appuya sur le bord d'un bureau et se passa la main sur le front. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle n'était pas si émotive d'ordinaire. Booth sortit de la sale d'interrogation, tenant fermement l'homme menotté par le bras. Il chercha clairement à rencontrer son regard, mais elle fit tout pour l'éviter et ne se leva que lorsqu'ils l'eurent dépassée. Ce mouvement soudain lui fit tourner la tête et sa vision s'obscurcit pendant quelques instants, mais elle ignora le malaise. Pas le moment.

Elle s'attendait à ce que l'air frais de l'extérieur la revigore, mais en dépit de l'heure matinale, une brise chaude avait déjà commencé à souffler. Les voix autour d'elle résonnaient dans sa tête, ne faisant pas sens. Elle se couvrit le front avec la main. Sa tête commençait vraiment à être douloureuse. C'était comme si un étau se resserrait lentement autour de sa boîte crânienne.

« …teur Brennan ? »

Elle redressa le dos et les épaules en entendant son nom. « Oui ? »

Elle essaya de garder les yeux sur son interlocuteur, un jeune policier avec des cheveux roux coupés courts, au lieu de son partenaire qui se tenait dans le fond avec le suspect.

« On part bientôt. Le problème, c'est qu'on va avoir besoin de deux hélicos et un de nos pilotes est malade. Le shérif a appelé un de ses vieux amis de la Navy, il sera là sous peu. »

« D'accord, » dit-elle avec un sourire poli forcé.

Elle essayait de rester concentrée alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il se taise. Le moindre bruit, le moindre éclat de voix battait douloureusement dans sa tête. Elle parvint tout de même à garder le sourire, Dieu seul savait comment. Malheureusement pour elle, le jeune homme avait l'air excité par l'affaire et sa première rencontre avec une véritable anthropologue judiciaire. La poisse, c'était une vraie pipelette. Elle répondit à chacune de ses questions, parlant par automatisme, même s'il lui semblait presque que c'était une autre personne qui parlait.

Lorsque son téléphone portable sonna, elle sursauta mais se réjouit d'avoir une bonne excuse pour s'isoler du groupe.

« Bonjour Angela, » répondit-elle après un regard rapide sur l'écran.

_« Ma chérie, tu es vraiment impossible, »_ la gronda son amie.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda-t-elle, faisant de son mieux pour masquer l'épuisement dans sa voix.

_« Tu es revenue en Virginie. »_

« J'en déduis que tu as eu mon mot. »

_« Bien sûr que oui, »_ soupira-t-elle. _« Enfin bon, j'ai fait des recherches sur ce que tu m'as demandé. Il y a une fille qui correspond à ce que tu cherches. Chloé Brighton, cinq ans, disparue en novembre dernier à Powhatan en Virginie, après l'école. Je t'envoie une photo sur ton portable dès qu'on raccroche. La date, l'endroit, les circonstances, font que ça pourrait être elle. Mais je peux aussi me tromper complètement. »_

« Merci, en tout cas. »

_« Est-ce qu'au moins tu as dormi un peu ? »_

« Bien sûr, » mentit-elle.

_« Je t'envoie la photo tout de suite. »_

« A plus tard. »

_« Fais attention, Brenn. Et je sais quand tu mens, ma chérie. »_

Angela raccrocha, évitant à son amie d'avoir à s'expliquer. Elles en reparleraient plus tard, il n'y avait aucun doute. Angela n'en avait pas terminé avec elle. Le téléphone laissa échapper un simple bip, indiquant qu'elle avait reçu un message. Elle l'ouvrit et détailla la photo de la jolie petite fille blonde. Elle était sur le point d'aller la montrer à Booth lorsque le jeune policier se rapprocha d'elle avec un sourire enjoué. « On part bientôt. »

Elle lui adressa un simple hochement de tête et le laissa la mener vers le shérif. Ce dernier était accompagné d'un homme qui, si l'on en croyait l'équipement qu'il portait, était le second pilote. A la façon qu'ils avaient de se comporter entre eux, ils avaient l'air de deux vieux amis qui se retrouvaient après de longues années.

« … ça très souvent, en effet. »

L'éclat de rire général qui avait gagné le groupe de personnes autour d'elle la fit sursauter. Bien qu'elle n'eût aucune idée de quoi il était question, elle se força à rire avec tout le monde. Elle supposa que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la ressemblance quelque peu amusante des deux hommes : la cinquantaine, cheveux courts, barbe poivre et sel.

« … mieux d'y aller maintenant. »

« Oui, le temps est précieux. »

« Agent Booth, si vous et votre partenaire le souhaitez, vous pouvez aller dans le premier hélico avec le suspect pendant que je… »

Brennan enfouit son téléphone dans la poche de son jean. Tant pis, elle ne lui montrerait pas la photo. Il penserait certainement qu'elle se trompait, de toute façon. « Non, c'est bon, » le coupa-t-elle. « Je vais aller avec vous et… » C'était quoi son nom, déjà? Quelque chose qui se terminait en « man ». « Je vais avec vous deux. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher un regard rapide à son partenaire pour voir quel effet ça avait eu sur lui. Il semblait blessé et lui lançait un regard penaud, mais elle détourna le regard avant qu'elle puisse avoir aucun remord et pressa le pas pour rattraper son groupe. Juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte de l'hélicoptère, le pilote se rapprocha d'elle.

« Lieberman. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est mon nom, » précisa-t-il avec un sourire sympathique.

Elle répondit d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire qui, elle l'espéra, ne semblait pas forcé, avant de monter à l'arrière de l'appareil. Pendant que le shérif s'installait à côté de son ami sur le siège avant, Brennan fut contrariée de voir le policier bavard s'asseoir à côté d'elle avec un large sourire. Lorsque le pilote mit en route les moteurs, elle cru que sa tête allait exploser. Et elle pria pour que le voyage soit aussi court que possible.

* * *

Booth poussa Stuart Denton dans l'hélicoptère, obtenant en réponse un grognement de la part de l'homme.

« J'ai été honnête avec vous, la moindre des choses serait de me traiter comme un être humain, pas du bétail ! » se plaignit Denton.

« Honnête, ouais… Ca c'est ce qu'on va vérifier, » soupira Booth en montant dans l'appareil. Il menotta l'homme à une barre à côté de son siège et prit place à côté de lui. Il enfonça son casque sur sa tête et attacha sa ceinture. Puis il posa son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre et laissa reposer sa tête sur son poing, attendant le décollage.

Il avait le sentiment perturbant qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur avec Denton. S'il mentait, ils auraient perdu un temps considérable. Avec ça, Bones lui en voudrait probablement encore plus. Il aurait voulu avoir le temps de parler avec elle. Il avait du mal à supporter le fait de savoir qu'elle le haïssait probablement en ce moment-même.

Il jeta un regard en coin à l'homme assis à côté de lui. Il donnait des directions au pilote. Est pendant huit kilomètres, puis nord-nord-est pendant environ vingt kilomètres. Ses instructions semblaient plutôt précises et il n'avait pas l'air d'hésiter. Cependant, plus il l'observait, plus il pensait qu'il s'était fait avoir par ce pourri. Denton s'appuya le dos sur le dossier de son siège. Il tourna la tête vers sa gauche et leurs regards se croisèrent, donnant à Booth l'occasion de sonder ses yeux. L'homme semblait détendu mais légèrement excité, comme un enfant sur le point de montrer quelque chose à ses parents.

« Tu ferais mieux de pas te foutre de nous, Stuart, » le prévint-il d'une voix froide. « Tu ferais mieux pas. »

Et avant qu'il ne tourne de nouveau le regard vers la fenêtre, il fut pratiquement certain de voir les yeux de Denton s'emplir d'une sorte d'appréhension.

* * *

Stuart Denton jubilait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait important. Pour la première fois de sa vie, les gens s'intéressaient à lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, on l'écoutait avec attention. Pour la première fois de sa vie, on le laissait donner des instructions, et on les suivait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelque chose d'important dépendait de lui. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait le contrôle.

Il ne se sentait plus comme un moins que rien, et c'était mieux que n'importe quoi, peu importait ce qui suivrait.

Il donna au pilote une direction au hasard, faisant de son mieux pour paraître précis et confiant. A un moment ou à un autre, ils survoleraient bien quelque chose qui ressemblerait à une habitation. Puis il s'était enfoncé dans son siège, satisfait de lui-même. Il avait même réussi à oublier ses menottes. Il s'en était bien sorti jusque là, il n'y avait donc pas de raison pour que cela change.

Par contre, il n'aimait pas cet agent Booth. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont il le traitait, n'appréciait pas la manière dont il lui parlait, et ne supportait pas son regard inquisiteur, comme s'il cherchait à pénétrer son esprit. Il doutait de lui. Il était pratiquement sûr que c'était à cause de sa partenaire, ce docteur machin qui avait assisté à l'interrogatoire. Ils s'étaient disputés à cause de lui, et maintenant il était clair qu'il se demandait si elle n'avait pas finalement raison. Manifestement, il était embêté parce qu'il voulait se la faire et qu'après tout ça, ça allait être un peu plus difficile. Ah, les femmes. Elles ne vous apportent que problèmes et frustration. Lui-même avait abandonné longtemps auparavant.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'hélicoptère. Un voyage gratuit. Peut-être irait-il en prison pour ses mensonges, mais la peine qu'il encourrait valait sans hésitation le coup.

* * *

Brennan regarda par la fenêtre, faisant mine d'admirer le paysage verdoyant qui se déroulaient sous eux. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle prenait l'hélicoptère. Rien de bien impressionnant. Elle voulait simplement que son voisin la laisse tranquille. A l'avant, le shérif et son ami pilote bavardaient gaiement. Elle ferma les yeux un long moment. Le bruit du moteur et les rires étaient une torture pour sa tête douloureuse. Elle aurait voulu que ça s'arrête. Elle aurait voulu du silence. Du silence, et du repos. Cette fois, elle était consciente d'avoir clairement dépassé ses limites. Mais il lui fallait tenir bon. La vie d'une petite fille était en jeu. Elle devait tenir bon. Tenir bon. Dieu qu'il était bon d'avoir les yeux fermés. Si elle pouvait juste faire un somme… quelques minutes… seulement quelques minutes…

« Cette maison ? »

« Apparemment. »

« Il y a un endroit où on peut atterrir ? »

Les voix n'étaient qu'un bourdonnement dans sa tête. Une partie d'elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elles n'étaient pas importantes, qu'elles n'avaient pas de sens. Une autre partie l'avertit qu'elle était en train de s'endormir, mais celle-là, elle ne l'écoutait pas.

« Attend, mais… C'est pas ta maison ça ? Qu'est-ce que… Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Sam ? »

« Je sais pas, ya quelque chose qui cloche avec le rotor. »

« Non, regarde-le… »

« Je te dis qu'il y a un problème avec le rotor ! »

Brennan sursauta, cette fois complètement réveillée, alors que tout le monde paniquait autour d'elle. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle, commençant elle-même à être gagnée par l'angoisse.

Le jeune policier à côté d'elle était blême, et elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas vomir.

« Rescue 1, panne mécanique, panne mécanique sur le rotor de queue. Je répète, panne mé… »

Elle sentit l'appareil perdre de l'altitude et elle s'accrocha à son siège lorsqu'il plongea subitement. La sensation douloureuse dans son estomac lui coupa le souffle et l'empêcha de crier. Le paysage verdoyant devint des arbres, et les arbres se rapprochèrent. On dit souvent que notre vie passe devant nos yeux juste avant qu'on meurt. Ce qu'on a fait, ce qu'on aurait voulu avoir le temps ou le cran de faire. Les visages de ceux qu'on aime. Foutaises. On n'en a jamais le temps.

* * *

« Rescue 2 s'est écrasé, je répète, Rescue 2 s'est écrasé. »

Les mots sonnèrent comme le glas dans les oreilles de Booth. C'était vrai et terrifiant. Rescue 2 s'était écrasé. Il détacha sa ceinture et se leva autant que possible, essayant d'apercevoir l'hélicoptère en bas. Malheureusement, il ne vit rien d'autre que de la fumée s'élevant au-dessus des arbres.

« Atterrissez ! » ordonna-t-il, perdant la bataille contre lui-même pour essayer de rester calme.

« Il n'y a pas de clairière ici, » répondit le pilote d'une voix blanche.

« Trouvez-en une ! »

Le salopard à côté de lui semblait pétrifié et silencieux. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, de toute façon. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait plus rien à faire de lui. Ses mains agrippant les bords de son siège, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la mousse, Booth ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la fenêtre. Bones était là, en bas, au milieu de toute cette fumée. Elle était blessée, peut-être même… non, ça, ça n'était pas possible. Mais elle avait besoin de son aide. Elle avait besoin de lui tout de suite. Elle avait besoin de lui, et vite.

Mais il n'était pas là-bas, avec elle. Il n'avait même pas les commandes. Il ne pouvait encore rien faire. Rien, seulement attendre que le pilote pose ce foutu hélico. Il lui vint à l'esprit de prendre les commandes de force. Mais pour quoi faire ? Crasher celui-là aussi ?

C'est pourquoi, au bout du compte, il se força à se rasseoir, à fermer les yeux, et à respirer, car son souffle… il allait en avoir besoin.

* * *

Chloé se figea, tendant l'oreille. Elle connaissait ce bruit. C'était comme un avion, mais pas tout à fait la même chose. Son père lui avait appris le nom de cet appareil, mais pas moyen de s'en souvenir. Le bruit se rapprocha, et très vite elle eut le sentiment qu'il volait au-dessus de la maison. Puis, encore le même bruit. Ou alors il y en avait un autre. Ensuite il y eut cet autre bruit, différent cette fois. Elle resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes et se cacha le visage dans les genoux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait dehors. Elle ne savait pas si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Sam, ou elle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était bon signe.

Elle réprima un frisson. Elle craignait que ça ne le soit pas.

* * *

_**A/N : **__**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**_


	13. Un pas après l'autre

_**A/N : **__**Ouin. 28 avril… Je commence à penser à faire une grève contre la grève, qui me suit? Enfin, cette programmation change tellement souvent qu'on peut espérer une fin à cette fichue grève plus une reprogrammation de nouveaux épisodes plus tôt. Non ? Oui je sais je rêve, il faut bien dans la vie. Et puis sinon tant pis, j'attendrai. J'attendraaaaaaaaiiii le jouuuuur et la nuiiiit j'attendraiiii. De toute façon il fait moche, alors… Enfin bonne lecture quand même !**_

* * *

**Chapitre**** 13 – Un pas après l'autre**

* * *

C'était comme si son souhait avait été exaucé. Plus aucun bruit. Plus aucun son. Seulement le silence. Le silence, enfin. C'était tellement agréable. Ca aurait dû durer.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et le regretta aussitôt. Non, ça n'était pas agréable du tout. Sa tête… Sa tête était plus douloureuse que jamais, et quelque chose de poisseux collait au côté droit de son visage. Du sang. Nul besoin de le toucher pour savoir que c'était du sang. L'hélicoptère s'était écrasé. C'est ça. Et elle était toujours en vie.

Elle entendit du bruit. Quelqu'un d'autre était conscient et essayait de sortir. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement. Elle essaya de relever la tête mais elle était bien trop lourde. Le shérif, sur le siège opposé devant elle, lui sembla inerte, sa tête tombant mollement devant lui. Elle jeta un œil sur sa gauche. Le jeune policier qui l'avait tellement agacée ne semblait pas conscient, lui non plus. C'était le pilote qui bougeait dans le siège devant elle. Il avait manifestement réussi à détacher sa ceinture. Il changea de position en grognant, et elle le vit placer deux doigts dans le cou du shérif pour prendre son pouls avant de murmurer quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Elle força son esprit embrumé à se concentrer. Apparemment, il essayait de déboucler la ceinture du sheriff. Elle essaya de dire quelque chose, mais un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge à la place. Le pilote tourna la tête vers elle. C'était quoi son nom, déjà? Elle ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. Il l'observa un moment sans rien dire avant de parler.

« Tu es vivante… »

Sam. Son nom, c'était Sam, elle s'en souvenait à présent. Elle ferma les yeux durant ce qui lui parut un instant ; ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes. Et l'instant suivant, la porte était ouverte et il s'affairait devant elle, pressant le bouton de sa ceinture pour la libérer.

« Allez, ouvre les yeux, ma belle. Je sais que tu es réveillée. »

Elle gémit lorsqu'il la saisit sous les bras pour l'aider à se lever. Elle rassembla ses forces et fit de son mieux pour lui faciliter la tâche. Lorsqu'enfin il réussit à l'extraire de l'appareil, elle parvint à faire quelques pas, appuyant le plus gros de son poids sur lui. Après quelques mètres, ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle décida que c'en était fini de marcher. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'aide à s'étendre sur le sol, mais au lieu de cela, il la força à rester debout.

« Non, non non non non. Tu vas devoir marcher. Parce que tu viens avec moi. »

Alors, elle sentit quelque chose pressé contre son dos. Quelque chose de dur et froid. Une arme.

* * *

Un pas après l'autre, il avait composé une histoire. Un mensonge après l'autre, il avait presque fini par y croire. Qu'il n'était pas seulement un voyeur lâche et pathétique. Qu'il était capable de passer à l'acte.

Mais un événement inattendu était survenu. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas anticipé. Quelque chose qui perturbait complètement ses plans, qui le laissait perplexe et confus.

Le pilote atterrit et tout le monde descendit, l'abandonnant là, toujours menotté à son siège. C'était fini. Il n'était plus le centre de l'attention.

« Hé ! » cria-t-il, essayant désespérément de se faire remarquer. Mais personne ne l'entendit. C'était la fin de son petit jeu. Ca n'avait pas duré aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait espéré. Il tendit l'oreille, mais ils étaient trop loin pour qu'il puisse saisir ce qu'ils disaient. C'était agaçant de ne pas entendre ce qui allait arriver. C'était presque angoissant de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire de lui.

« Hé ! » cria-il plus fort, sans meilleur résultat.

Il souffla et s'enfonça dans son siège. Il détestait ça, ne plus avoir le contrôle de la situation.

« Je viens d'appeler des renforts, ils seront là sous peu, » dit quelqu'un.

« Il faut que l'un de nous reste avec Denton le temps qu'ils arrivent, et ensuite aller à la maison avec lui. Vous savez, juste au cas où. »

Juste au cas où… Bien. Il aurait l'opportunité de continuer son petit jeu, après tout.

« Seulement un ? C'est prudent, ça ? »

« Je vais rester avec lui. Vous, allez chercher votre partenaire. »

« Merci, Logan. »

« Ils sont à moins de cinq cent mètres d'ici. Allons-y. Ouest, sud-ouest. »

Lorsque l'agent Logan revint vers lui avec un air méprisant, Denton grimaça.

« Tu as menti, hein, Stuart ? La maison qu'on a vu n'est pas vraiment à toi. »

« J'ai dit la vérité. »

« J'en crois pas un mot. »

Denton laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir. « Vous… Vous avez pas le droit de faire ça ! » s'écria-t-il d'un air indigné, se protégeant le visage de son bras.

« A cause de toi, quatre personnes ont peut-être trouvé la mort. Je sais que tu as menti, fils de pute. J'ai lu ton dossier ! »

Il essaya d'éviter le deuxième coup mais les menottes ne lui permettaient pas de bouger assez. « Vous aurez des problèmes pour ça ! Ils verront ce que vous avez fait et vous aurez des problèmes, croyez-moi ! »

L'agent se pencha plus près, son visage à quelques sentiments du sien. « Pas sûr qu'ils s'en soucient, Stuart. Pas sûr qu'ils s'en soucient. »

Et, après un troisième et dernier coup de poing dans le visage de Denton, Logan s'éloigna avec un air dégoûté.

* * *

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résigner. Il avait pensé qu'il en aurait été capable. Il s'était trompé. Il s'était seulement menti à lui-même. La seule pensée de ne plus jamais la revoir lui glaçait le cœur. La simple idée qu'il ne glisserait plus jamais les doigts dans sa chevelure blonde et soyeuse le dévastait. Savoir qu'elle n'était plus sienne le déchirait de l'intérieur.

Il continua à pousser la femme avec son arme pressée contre son dos. Elle était un fardeau qu'il aurait voulu s'éviter. Un pas après l'autre, elle semblait plus susceptible de trébucher et de tomber. Sa patience était à bout ; elle ne marchait pas assez vite. Il aurait pu se débarrasser d'elle, mais d'un autre côté, elle pouvait se révéler utile.

Il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien. Il n'avait pas simulé une panne, crashé l'hélico, réussi à rester en vie, pour rien. Et James. Il avait été un bon ami, un brave camarade à l'armée. Il avait paru si content de le revoir. Un bon sheriff, un bon mari. Il n'avait pas mérité ça. Sam détestait penser qu'il était mort pour rien.

C'est pourquoi il ne laisserait pas Chloé ici. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans elle. Quel qu'en soit le prix, il devait aller la chercher.

* * *

Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas où elle trouvait la force de continuer à avancer. L'arme dans son dos, pour sûr, l'y aidait. A chaque pas, ses jambes tremblantes la faisait chanceler et ses mains menottées devant elle ne rendait pas meilleure sa stabilité.

« C'est une mauvaise idée, » s'aventura-t-elle à dire après ce qui semblait des heures de silence. « Vous êtes blessé. Vous avez besoin de soins. »

Il ne répondit pas et enfonça le revolver plus profondément dans son dos pour la forcer à presser le pas. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas aller plus vite. Elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait. Elle n'y pensait même pas, pas vraiment. Son esprit et son énergie étaient concentrés sur le simple fait de marcher. Les arbres devant elle se brouillèrent progressivement. Elle trébucha, sa tête tournant dangereusement, mais de nouveau, elle parvint à retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Booth était à leur recherche. Il était à sa recherche. Elle s'accrocha à cette idée et elle l'aida à tenir bon. Elle le devait.

« La forêt grouillera bientôt d'équipes de recherche, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. « Où pensez-vous pouvoir aller ? »

« T'en fais pas. Je connais ces bois comme ma poche, » dit-il calmement. Son ton était si posé. Sa confiance annihila la sienne.

Sa vision s'assombrit tout à coup et ses oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner. Une sensation de chaleur parcourut son corps et elle se sentit glisser vers le sol. Mais ce sol, elle ne l'atteint jamais, car il la rattrapa avant.

« Oh, non, non, non. Pas ça, » dit-il. Elle sentit le canon dur et froid de l'arme contre la peau délicate de son cou. « T'as pas l'intention de me ralentir, hein ? »

Le ton de sa voix était étrange, inhabituel.

Elle fit un pas en avant. Oui… C'était comme s'il grondait une petite fille.

Un autre pas. L'enquête, l'accident, Lieberman qui la menaçait et la forçait à avancer dans la forêt, tous ces éléments s'embrouillaient dans son esprit, n'y laissant qu'un mélange confus.

Et encore un.

Et elle marchait de nouveau. Un pas après l'autre, elle savait une chose pour sûre : aussi longtemps qu'elle marcherait, elle resterait en vie.

* * *

Ils avancèrent dans un silence pesant. Ils avancèrent, et chaque pas qu'ils faisaient les rapprochait de ce qu'ils redoutaient de trouver sur les lieux de l'accident.

« Par là, » dit soudain le pilote, pointant son doigt à sa gauche, ramenant Booth hors de ses pensées. Ils tournèrent tous deux à gauche et pressèrent le pas.

L'appareil était en mauvais état, et il n'y avait aucun mouvement, aucun bruit. Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Booth réprima l'envie de s'arrêter et de fermer les yeux pour refuser la réalité. C'était l'un de ces moments où toute pensée ou sentiment devaient être bannis. Habituellement, il savait parfaitement comment faire. Mais c'était Bones, et la simple idée de la savoir dans un lit d'hôpital lui était insupportable. Il n'envisageait même pas la possibilité qu'elle soit morte.

Il se précipita du côté où il l'avait vue prendre place et se figea lorsqu'il trouva son siège vide. Les autres, il ne les remarqua même pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le siège arrière droit vide et tâché de sang.

« Robbie est vivant, » entendit-il l'homme constater. « L'autre s'en est pas sorti. » Il décrocha son talkie-walkie de sa ceinture, sans aucun commentaire sur l'absence du pilote et de l'une des passagers. « Robbie Moore est vivant. Inconscient, et il a dû se casser quelques côtes, mais il va s'en sortir. L'hélico s'est écrasé sur le côté avant gauche. Le shérif Vaughan est décédé. Il était sur le siège avant, il est probablement mort sur le coup."

Booth jeta un regard autour de lui, se passant nerveusement les doigts dans sa chevelure courte.

_« Bien reçu. Et les autres? »_

« On les a pas encore trouvés. Je te rappelle. »

_« Ok. »_

« Ils auraient pu être éjectés, mais je pense pas, » dit Booth.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda l'homme, tournant autour de l'appareil pour aller voir de l'autre côté.

« Le siège du pilote s'est décroché mais il est toujours dans la cabine et il y a du sang dessus. Ma partenaire était assise sur le siège arrière droit. Il est toujours intact, pareil pour la ceinture. Intacte, et débouclée. »

« Effectivement. »

« Ecoutez… Je la connais. Elle ne les aurait jamais laissés là. Elle aurait essayé de nous contacter avec la radio. Elle fonctionne, je l'ai testée. »

L'homme souffla en secouant la tête. « Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais il faut qu'on les retrouve. Je vais attendre les secours ici. Allez chercher votre partenaire et on reste en contact par téléphone. Je vous envoie des renforts dès que je peux. »

* * *

Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle marchait dans cette forêt. Elle se demanda combien de temps ça durerait. Elle ne savait même pas exactement où ils allaient. Une partie d'elle-même voulait renoncer, s'allonger sur le sol et fermer les yeux, peu importe ce qui arriverait. Il pourrait la secouer autant qu'il voudrait, elle ne bougerait pas. Il pourrait la soulever sur son dos, elle ne protesterait pas. Il pouvait même lui tirer dessus, elle s'en moquait. Non, faux. Elle ne s'en moquait pas.

« Continue à parler. »

Un pas de plus. Elle tiendrait le coup.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler. »

Un autre pas. Elle le devait, pour son père. Pour Russ. Pour Angela.

« J'ai dit, continue de parler, » ordonna-t-il.

Pied gauche. Pour Booth.

« Je n'ai rien à dire. »

Pied droit. Elle imagina que Booth était là bas, entre ces deux chênes, qu'il l'attendait.

« Tu viens d'où ? »

Gauche. Encore environ dix pas et elle s'écroulerait. Mais il serait là et il la rattraperait.

« Chicago. »

Encore sept pas et elle serait saine et sauve, en sécurité dans ses bras.

« Ta famille est encore là-bas ? »

Elle se sentit de nouveau prise de vertiges. _Tiens bon, Temperance. Cinq pas._

« Non. Ma mère est morte et mon père est en prison. »

Quatre.

« Oh. Pas très joyeux tout ça. »

_Arrête ça. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'est pas vraiment là. Si tu tombes, tu ne rencontreras que le sol._

« Non, pas vraiment, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta, hors d'haleine. Ses jambes tremblantes ne la porteraient plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Lieberman d'un air mécontent, en se mettant devant elle.

Alors qu'elle regardait vaguement par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme, elle aperçut quelque chose bouger dans les bois. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, puis secoua la tête. « Je… Je peux plus… »

Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit de nouveau, une petite fille blonde la regardait, à demi-cachée derrière un tronc d'arbre. Elle ressemblait à l'enfant sur la photo, hormis le fait qu'elle ne souriait pas. Elle semblait effrayée, perdue. Elle semblait lui demander de l'aide.

Lorsque Lieberman regarda derrière lui, la petite fille disparut derrière l'arbre. « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

« Rien. »

Elle retint sa respiration lorsqu'il enfonça l'arme dans son cou. « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

« Chloe Brighton. »

Elle vit une lueur de panique passer dans ses yeux. Il se retourna de nouveau. « Quoi ? »

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Cette opportunité ne se présenterait probablement plus. Rassemblant le peu de forces qui lui restaient dans les muscles, elle passa ses bras au-dessus de la tête de Lieberman, puis tira pour l'étrangler avec la chaîne des menottes. Il se débattit mais elle tint bon, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces. Il tira mais se trouva incapable de l'atteindre derrière lui. Ensuite, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Comprenant qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas d'elle aussi facilement, il décida d'essayer autre chose et recula brusquement, essayant de l'écraser contre un tronc.

Brennan cria lorsque son dos rencontra l'arbre violemment, mais elle refusa de lâcher prise. De nouveau, il tenta de pointer l'arme vers sa tête, mais avant qu'il puisse tirer, elle mordit sa main et, avec un hurlement de douleur, il laissa tomber le revolver.

« Vous avez gâché une balle, » siffla-t-elle.

Retrouver un peu de contrôle lui donna la force de tirer plus fort sur la chaîne. Lieberman commença à suffoquer, ses doigts essayant d'agripper ce qui l'étranglait. Après quelques secondes, à court d'air, il finit par s'écrouler durement sur le sol, entraînant Brennan avec lui.

Elle continua à tenir bon. Un pas après l'autre, elle avait retrouvé le contrôle de la situation. Un pas après l'autre, elle avait repris le dessus sur lui. Elle était Temperance Brennan. Pas une faible femme, pas le genre de personne qui s'étendrait simplement là, à attendre que son sort vienne. Elle se relèverait, emporterait l'arme avec elle et, un pas après l'autre, elle trouverait comment se sortir de là.

* * *

_**A/N : **__**J'espère avoir le temps de faire le prochain chapitre rapidement, donc dans la semaine, ou ce week-end au plus tard. Encore merci aux reviewers, ça me touche toujours beaucoup.**_


	14. En confiance

_**A/N : **__**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment très plaisir. Je suis désolée de ne pas mettre à jour aussi vite que vous le voudriez, je me doute que c'est pénible d'attendre. Mais je promets que je fais de mon mieux !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chap****itre 14 – En confiance**

* * *

Elle attendit, pensant le voir bouger d'un moment à l'autre. Elle attendit, mais elle finit par conclure qu'il était inconscient. Aussi inconfortable qu'était sa position, elle aurait préféré pouvoir simplement fermer les yeux et rester étendue là, peu importait ce qui se passerait, ou qui viendrait. Mais c'était hors de question. Elle le savait parfaitement. Elle devait se lever, et revenir sur ses pas. Même si cela semblait impossible, elle devait se convaincre que ça ne l'était pas.

Elle étira ses bras, parvint à passer les menottes au-dessus de la tête de Lieberman et roula sur le dos. Puis elle s'assit et, poussant fort sur ses mains, elle se hissa sur ses pieds. Elle ramassa l'arme par terre mais, déséquilibrée par ses jambes tremblantes, elle pressa involontairement la détente. Le bruit la fit sursauter. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'homme étendu inerte à ses pieds. Il semblait encore inconscient. Peut-être même mort. Mais elle ne vérifia pas. Aucune importance.

Au lieu de cela, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, à la recherche de l'enfant, mais cette dernière se cachait manifestement derrière un arbre ou un buisson. Le coup de feu lui avait sûrement fait peur. Pauvre petite. Elle devait être déjà assez effrayée comme ça.

« Chloé? Chloé Brighton? » appela Brennan d'une voix forte mais rassurante.

« Elle est partie par là. »

Brennan sursauta et se retourna, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec sa mère, son doigt pointé vers sa droite. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle les ferma très fort. Elle se concentra, s'ordonna de cesser de voir des choses ou des personnes qui n'existaient pas, se répéta que ça n'était pas réel. Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, l'hallucination était toujours là, au même endroit, dans la même position, pointant toujours du doigt la même direction.

« Laisse moi tranquille, tu n'es qu'une illusion. Va-t-en. »

Aussi illogique que cela puisse paraître, elle continuait à s'adresser à l'hallucination. Ensuite, elle aurait pu choisir le chemin opposé, juste pour la contredire. Mais, aussi stupide que cela soit, elle ne le fit pas. Pourquoi un autre aurait-il été meilleur que celui-ci, de toute façon ?

« Tu ne s'en sortiras pas sans mon aide, ma chérie. »

Brennan secoua la tête, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à se débarrasser de l'hallucination. Et elle pressa le pas, comme si elle pouvait la distancer.

« Je t'ai dit de me laisser tr… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle buta sur une racine et dévala une pente douce. Pendant sa chute, elle lâcha le revolver qui resta quelques mètres plus haut. Elle se releva immédiatement, essayant d'ignorer ses muscles endoloris et le battement persistant dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à chaque partie douloureuse de son corps. Alors qu'elle allait se remettre en route, un bruit la fit se retourner.

Chloé l'avait suivie. Elle l'avait vue tomber ; elle avait ramassé le revolver. Et maintenant elle se tenait là, le pointant droit sur elle, le doigt sur la détente, prête à tirer si nécessaire. Cet objet, conçu pour tuer, paraissait déplacé dans les mains d'une enfant d'apparence si jeune et fragile.

Brennan fit un pas vers elle, puis un autre, lentement. L'enfant semblait terrifiée. Pas surprenant, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

« Chloé, ça va. Je suis ton amie, » dit-elle en faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air rassurante et digne de confiance. « Je t'ai cherchée. Des tas de gens te cherchent. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Donne-moi juste l'arme."

« Non. Tu es son amie. Je t'ai vue avec lui. »

Brennan leva les bras pour montrer ses menottes. « Parce qu'il m'a emmenée de force. Il m'a mis ça. »

Chloé secoua la tête et ne baissa pas son arme. « Menteuse. »

« Chloé, je te promets que j… »

« Tu m'auras pas, » l'interrompit la petite fille d'une voix plus forte.

Brennan soupira en son fort intérieur, se demandant comment faire pour gagner la confiance de cette enfant perdue et terrifiée. Mais avec toute son énergie mobilisée pour essayer de rester debout, penser et se concentrer étaient devenus pratiquement impossibles. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle se serait étendue ici, à même le sol, et elle aurait fermé les yeux pour de bon. Elle aurait dit à Chloé de tirer si elle pensait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ; que peu lui importait.

_« Tu peux le faire, Temperance, » _chuchota une voix douce à son oreille. _« Demande-lui si tu peux te laver le visage à ce ruisseau. »_

« Où il est ? » s'enquit Chloé, regardant autour d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à ce que Sam surgisse de derrière un arbre à tout moment.

« Il est parti, je te le promets, » l'assura Brennan. « Ecoute, Chloe… Tu veux bien que j'aille juste me laver le visage là-bas ? Tu sais, des fois… On se sent tellement mieux après."

La petite fille prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à sa demande avant d'approuver de la tête.

Brennan la remercia d'un léger sourire. Elle se dirigea vers le ruisseau et s'agenouilla au bord. Elle plaça ses mains en coupe pour prendre un peu d'eau et lava soigneusement le sang du côté droit de son visage. Ce faisant, elle détacha sa boucle d'oreille droite d'un mouvement rapide et la garda dissimulée dans son poing.

« Tu es sûre qu'il est parti ? »

Brennan tourna la tête vers la petite fille. Elle dirigeait toujours l'arme vers elle, son doigt prêt à presser la détente si jamais elle se sentait menacée. Toutefois, quelque chose avait changé dans son regard, dans le ton de sa voix. Elle commençait à lui faire confiance.

Brennan hocha la tête, aussi fermement qu'elle en était capable. « Oui, j'en suis sûre. » Alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur ses mains pour se relever, elle laissa discrètement la boucle d'oreille sur un rocher, juste au cas où quelqu'un suive ses traces. En espérant que si Booth la voyait, il la reconnaîtrait comme la sienne. « J'en suis sûre. Il ne nous ennuiera plus. » Le simple fait de se lever l'avait laissée hors d'haleine. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête était sur le oint d'exploser et ses jambes tremblantes menaçaient de se dérober sous elle. « Si tu veux, je peux te montrer. »

« Non ! » s'écria l'enfant. Alors qu'elle commençait à retrouver confiance en quelqu'un, la simple mention de son kidnappeur avait réveillé la terreur en elle.

_Dis-lui que tout va bien, »_ lui murmura à l'oreille la voix de sa mère.

« Tout va bien, » la rassura Brennan d'une voix douce.

_« Dis lui qu'elle n'a pas à faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle n'a pas envie de faire. »_

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire quoique ce soit que tu n'as pas envie de faire, » répéta-t-elle d'un air absent, trop fatiguée pour penser à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle voulait simplement sortir d'ici. Sortir d'ici avec la petite, saines et sauves.

_Laisse-la penser qu'elle a le contrôle. »_

« C'est toi qui as le contrôle, Chloé, » répéta-t-elle. « D'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

La fillette semblait plus calme, à présent.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Je dois trouver… Je veux… Je voudrais voir… » balbutia Chloé, soudain au bord des larmes.

« Tu dois trouver comment sortir d'ici, » termina Brennan pour elle. « Tu veux voir tes parents, c'est ça ? »

L'enfant hocha simplement la tête.

« D'accord. On peut faire ça. Tu connais le chemin pour revenir à la maison de Sam?"

Chloé, qui n'avait toujours pas baissé son arme, hocha la tête de nouveau.

« Alors montre-moi par où tu veux aller. Si tu veux, je peux marcher devant. Et si je fais quoique ce soit qui ne te plait pas, tu pourras me tirer dessus. »

« D'accord, » approuva la petite fille d'une petite voix.

« Bien. Et maintenant… Par où ? » Sa tête tournait tellement qu'elle se demanda combien de temps encore elle pourrait marcher.

Chloé réfléchit avant de pointer le doigt vers un chemin sur sa droite. Brennan lui sourit et se dirigea dans cette direction. Elle marcha, en regardant où elle posait les pieds pour éviter de trébucher de nouveau, essayant de se convaincre que ses jambes n'avaient pas l'air de ne plus pouvoir porter son corps. Elle marcha, et l'idée de remettre en question la capacité d'une enfant de six ans à retrouver son chemin ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Elle continua à marcher, concentrée sur un mouvement habituellement simple : marcher droit et suivre le chemin.

* * *

Sam Lieberman reprit lentement conscience. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la poussière dans son nez et sa bouche, à quoi il comprit qu'il gisait sur le sol. Ensuite, il réalisa combien sa gorge était douloureuse. Et finalement, il se souvint pourquoi il était là. Elle avait réussi à l'étrangler avec la chaîne de ses menottes. La chienne.

Il s'assit et laissa vagabonder son regard. Elle avait emporté l'arme, bien sûr. Il se demanda combien de temps il était resté inconscient. Il regarda sa montre. Elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin devant. Il se leva et débarrassa rapidement ses vêtements de la poussière qui les souillait. Il avait vu combien elle avançait doucement, menaçant de tomber dans les pommes à chaque pas. Même lorsqu'ils avaient été présentés, il avait remarqué les poches sous ses yeux, son air absent, comment elle sursautait à chaque bruit. Il avait l'habitude d'observer les gens. Il avait toujours aimé essayer de lire en eux. Et il pouvait lire en cette femme comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais ce qui l'intéressait à ce moment là, c'était son évident manque de sommeil. Elle était épuisée, et à ce train là, elle n'irait pas bien loin. Il la trouverait probablement gisant quelque part au bord d'un chemin. A un moment ou à un autre, elle renoncerait, ou son corps l'y obligerait. Il réalisa qu'il avait encore une chance. Ca n'était pas terminé. Il pouvait encore gagner.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de courir. Il prendrait son temps pour suivre ses traces et il la traquerait.

* * *

Elles marchaient depuis ce qui semblait à Brennan une éternité. Elles marchaient en silence, se contentant de suivre le chemin. Son pas était mal assuré, mais elle tenait toujours bon. La question était, pour combien de temps ?

« Tu es sûre que c'est le bon chemin ? »

« Je sais pas, ils se ressemblent tous… » La voix de la fillette derrière elle était tremblante, emplie de doutes.

« Tu te souviens à quel endroit du ciel était le soleil quand tu es partie ? » Elle essayait de se montrer rassurante, mais c'était difficile quand elle-même était sur le point de craquer. Il lui vint à l'esprit que ça avait été une belle erreur de faire confiance au sens de l'orientation d'une enfant. Qu'elle aurait dû suivre son idée initiale, qui était de revenir à l'hélico. Mais ça n'était pas elle qui tenait l'arme. Et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment revenir à la scène de l'accident mieux que Chloé se souvenait quel chemin menait à la maison. Elles étaient perdues.

Elle réalisa que Chloé s'était arrêtée. « Non... » gémit l'enfant.

Brennan se retourna lentement, prenant garde à ne pas l'effrayer, et la trouva à genoux, les larmes glissant le long de ses joues et le revolver posé à côté d'elle. Elle se rapprocha et s'agenouilla devant elle. « Ca va. Ca va aller. »

Aussi épuisée qu'elle était, elle trouva encore la force de placer une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la fillette.

« Et si on trouve pas la maison avant que la nuit tombe ? » demanda Chloé, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

« Alors on s'arrêtera un moment et on se reposera. On essaiera de dormir. »

Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent de peur. « Non, on peut pas ! Il y a des choses dans les bois ! »

« On est ensemble. Tout ira bien. »

Comme il était difficile de paraître crédible. Elle détestait mentir. Même aux enfants. Particulièrement aux enfants. Elle n'en avait jamais compris le but. Peut-être avait-elle toujours souhaité que ses parents leur disent la vérité, à elle et à son frère.

_« C'est bien, Temperance, »_ l'encouragea la voix de sa mère. Oh non. Voilà que ça continuait.

« Tu promets ? »

Brennan hésita un long moment, fixant les grands yeux clairs de l'enfant. Elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer, comme si elle avait réalisé qu'elle pouvait enfin se reposer sur une adulte digne de confiance. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une enfant. Mais les attentes qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux créèrent lui nouèrent l'estomac. Elle pouvait à peine se tenir debout, elle était perdue, découragée, mais elle était l'adulte et c'était sa responsabilité de protéger cette petite fille et de la faire se sentir en sécurité.

_Promets-lui n'importe quoi, chérie. »_

Elle savait que la voix n'était pas réelle, elle aurait voulu qu'elle s'arrête. Et pourtant, elle continuait à faire ce qu'elle lui disait. « C'est promis. »

Chloé saisit le pistolet et le lui tendit. « Tu veux le récupérer ? »

Sa manière de la tenir prouvait combien l'arme avait été un fardeau pour elle. Quelque chose de trop lourd, de trop dangereux. Une trop grande responsabilité.

« Seulement si tu veux me le donner. »

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle plaça l'arme dans la main de Brennan, avec précaution.

_« Bien joué, chérie. »_

Elle aurait voulu crier à la voix de se taire, mais elle n'était pas seule, alors elle choisit de l'ignorer.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-elle à la place.

Chloé hocha la tête.

« Moi aussi, » déclara Brennan. Encore un mensonge. Elle n'était pas du tout certaine que s'arrêter et s'asseoir n'avaient pas été une mauvaise idée. Elle n'était pas certaine d'être capable de se relever et de marcher à nouveau, maintenant. Pourtant, elle le fit. Un peu trop vite, toutefois, parce que tout devint flou et sombre devant ses yeux. « Par… Par quel… Par quel chemin on… » bredouilla-t-elle avant de s'effondrer durement sur le sol.

* * *

Le premier coup de feu, il n'était pas certain de ne pas l'avoir imaginé. Mais il l'avait incité à tendre l'oreille, et quand le second avait résonné dans les bois silencieux, il avait su qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. La chasse n'était pas autorisée dans cette forêt. C'était une zone protégée.

Il pressa le pas en direction des coups de feu, les scénarios se bousculant dans sa tête. Deux coups de feu, puis plus rien. Rien qu'un silence angoissant. Même les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter.

Il trouva d'autres traces, ici et là. Il savait qu'elles étaient fraîches, car c'était l'été et il n'avait pas plu depuis un long moment. Il savait parfaitement qu'elles pouvaient tout aussi bien appartenir à un randonneur. Il y en avait des tas par ici. Mais les traces partaient justement dans la bonne direction, alors il continua à les suivre, en espérant qu'elles le mèneraient à elle. En espérant que c'était elle qui avait tiré.

Il laissa échapper un juron lorsqu'il marcha dans une flaque et éclaboussa de boue ses vêtements. Un regard agacé aux jambes mouillées de son pantalon lui indiqua que ce n'était en réalité pas une flaque mais un ruisseau. Il sortit de l'eau, se demandant comment il pouvait bien se préoccuper de s'être éclaboussé de boue alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qui était arrivé à Bones. Il cherchait des traces quand quelque chose attira son attention. Quelque chose, sur un rocher, qui reflétait la lumière du soleil. Il se rapprocha pour examiner ce n'était probablement qu'une pierre de quartz. Lorsqu'il se pencha en avant pour y regarder de plus près, il réalisa que ça n'était pas un caillou mais une boucle d'oreille en argent. Une boucle d'oreille de la paire préférée de Bones.

Elle l'avait laissée pour lui. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il la reconnaîtrait. Parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

Il referma sa main sur le bijou. Puis il se remit en route immédiatement, imaginant le sourire qu'elle lui ferait quand il la rattacherait à son oreille. Il se souvint combien elle avait eu l'air surprise et heureuse lorsqu'il lui avait rendu la boucle d'oreille qu'elle pensait avoir perdue à la Nouvelle Orléans, presque deux ans plus tôt. Il se força à concentrer ses pensées sur cette image d'elle, et sur ce qu'elle dirait alors. Elle dirait qu'elle savait qu'il la trouverait. Qu'elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais. Qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Et il dirait qu'il savait qu'elle tiendrait bon. Qu'il savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais. Qu'il avait confiance en elle.

C'était elle qui tenait l'arme. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

* * *

_**A/N : **__**Merci de m'avoir lue, et merci à ceux qui voudront bien prendre le temps de me laisser leurs impressions. A très bientôt !**_


	15. Traque

_**A/N : **__**Vous m'avez laissé tellement de fantastiques reviews que je me suis dépêchée à traduire rapidement un nouveau chapitre pour ne pas vous laisser trop longtemps à vous ronger les ongles. Je recommence à travailler à partir de lundi mais j'aurai mes vendredi de libre et je viens de m'acheter un portable donc je ne pense pas que ça affecte trop mes updates, de toute façon je trouve toujours le temps d'écrire. Je vais essayer de vous faire le chapitre 16 dans le week-end pour au moins ne pas vous laisser trop sur votre faim, puisque c'est la partie assez « tendue » P**_

_**Bonne lecture et **__**un grand merci pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements !**_

* * *

**Chapitre**** 15 - Traque**

* * *

« Lève-toi! Lève-toi! » La voix paniquée de Chloé était si proche, et en même temps, elle semblait si lointaine, presque irréelle. L'enfant la secoua, tout d'abord doucement, puis plus fort. « Lève-toi… S'il te plait, tu dois te lever… » Elle savait qu'elle le devait. Elle s'était promise de tenir bon, de continuer à avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine qu'elles étaient toutes deux en sécurité. Mais il était tellement plus facile d'ignorer la voix, de laisser tomber. « C'est lui, c'est Sam. Il est là. »

« Non… Pas possible… » marmonna Brennan. Il était tellement plus facile de le nier.

« C'est lui… S'il te plait, lève-toi… »

Elle entendit vaguement l'enfant se lever et courir. Une vague de peur soudaine la poussa à reprendre totalement conscience et à ouvrir les yeux. Juste pour en être sûre. Elle s'assit et effectivement, elle le vit qui marchait droit vers elle avec un sourire en coin. Oh, Seigneur, non. Ca n'était pas possible. Elle l'avait laissé loin, inconscient. Probablement mort. Ca devait encore être une hallucination. Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, juste pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas disparu. Bien sûr, ça ne voulait rien dire, mais évidemment, elle ne pouvait en être certaine.

Alors, elle tendit le bras à la recherche de l'arme. Elle parvint à la ramasser assez vite et elle tira plusieurs fois, mais les balles le manquèrent toutes, comme si elles se liguaient contre elle.

« Tu viens de gaspiller trois balles ! » se moqua-t-il depuis derrière un arbre. « Tu veux jouer au chat et à la souris, hein ? »

Elle n'avait pas encore baissé son arme, mais elle hésita avant de tirer à nouveau. Ses vertiges et les tremblements dans ses mains l'empêchaient de viser correctement. Elle essayait désespérément de se concentrer lorsque Chloé courut vers elle et plaça ses mains sur sa taille pour l'aider à marcher. Manifestement, elle voulait prendre la fuite.

Brennan laissa l'enfant la guider sans même protester ni même se demander si c'était la meilleure solution. Elle marcha aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, mais ses pas étaient toujours aussi mal assurés. Chloé s'adapta à son rythme, ses petits bras toujours passés autour d'elle, comme si elle pensait pouvoir supporter le poids d'une adulte.

« Tu t'amuses bien, mon cœur ? »

Dans d'autres circonstances, le ton méprisant de Sam l'aurait faite sourire. C'était elle qui avait l'arme. Tout ce qu'il avait, lui, c'était un malheureux bâton. Elle aurait pu se retourner et l'abattre d'une simple balle dans la tête. Elle aurait dû. Mais quelque chose la poussait à continuer, encore et encore, et à ne jamais s'arrêter. Alors elle pressa simplement le pas.

« Allons, Tempe. C'est une mauvaise idée, ça. Tu es blessée. Tu as besoin de soins médicaux, » se moqua-t-il, suffisamment fort pour s'assurer qu'elle entendrait bien chaque mot de tout cela.

Elle savait qu'il ne faisait que répéter les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées plus tôt. Il les suivait en maintenant soigneusement toujours la même distance. Il savait qu'elle était incapable de viser correctement. Il avait calculé qu'il ne lui restait que peu de balles. Peut-être même qu'il connaissait le nombre exact. Il les suivait, attendant patiemment qu'elle craque, ou qu'elle tombe, ou les deux. Il les suivait, et même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, elle devinait son petit sourire supérieur et méprisant. Mais c'était surtout le ton de sa voix qui la frappait. C'était comme s'il parlait à une enfant. En réalité, s'il n'avait pas prononcé son nom, elle aurait juré qu'il parlait à Chloé.

Plus elle essayait de marcher vite, plus elle ralentissait. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Très vite, elle serait hors d'haleine, incapable de marcher. Elle détestait l'admettre, mais il avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à jouer au chat et à la souris.

« A terre ! » ordonna-t-elle à Chloé avant de faire brusquement demi-tour.

Elle leva son arme. Elle avait dû le surprendre. C'était sa chance. Elle devait être rapide. Elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle en était capable, mais avant qu'elle puisse tenter de l'atteindre, il s'était déjà caché derrière un arbre.

Elle sentit Chloé lui tirer la manche. « On peut pas s'arrêter maintenant. »

Mais Brennan appuya son dos contre un tronc d'arbre, secouant la tête de découragement. Elle avait épuisé ses dernières forces.

« Ecoute, » dit-elle en se laissant glisser sur le sol. « Et si on… reprenait juste… notre souffle… »

« Tempe… »

Brennan fixa les yeux suppliants de la fillette un long moment avant de pouvoir parler de nouveau.

« Chloé… Tu dois m'écouter. Tu m'écoutes?" demanda-t-elle en faisant de son mieux pour adopter un ton calme et posé. Nul besoin de fournir à cette enfant une autre raison de paniquer.

« Oui, » répondit Chloé d'une voix ferme mais basse.

« Je veux que tu t'enfuies aussi vite que tu peux, d'accord ? »

Les yeux de l'enfant s'emplirent de larmes. « Non, » gémit-t-elle.

« Si. Je veux que tu coures et que tu me laisses là. »

C'était la seule solution, mais elle se détestait d'être arrivée là. Elle se détestait de mentir à cette petite fille, se haïssait de lui avoir fait croire qu'elle pouvait la protéger, qu'elle était en sécurité avec elle, qu'elle pouvait la sortir de là et la ramener à ses parents. Elle se détestait de devoir dire ces mots, de l'abandonner à son sort. Elle était tellement jeune…

« Non, tu as promis… »

« J'ai menti, » murmura Brennan, au bord des larmes. La déception qu'elle vit apparaître dans les yeux de la fillette lui brisa le cœur.

_« Maintenant, dis-lui la vérité, chérie. »_

Elle aurait voulu crier de manière hystérique, ordonner à cette voix d'arrêter de chuchoter à son oreille, lever son arme et tirer sur Sam en pleine tête.

« Je suis désolée, Chloé, » dit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix. « Je ne peux pas te protéger. » Elle ne chassa pas les quelques larmes qui lui mouillaient les joues. Elle n'en avait plus la force.

« Non, tu as promis. » La fillette attendit, la regardant comme si elle pensait qu'elle allait la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer, puis se lever et repartir. Une larme glissa aussi le long de sa joue.

Brennan n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. Elle avait honte d'être l'adulte et de pleurer, honte d'être celle qui avait l'arme et pourtant d'avoir peur, honte d'abandonner.

_« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit dans la vidéo que je t'ai laissée ? »_

« Tu as dit que… que ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait par amour. »

_« C'est ça, chérie. »_

Elle appuya l'arrière de sa tête contre le tronc et ferma les yeux, ne pouvant retenir un sanglot. « Tu as tort. Quand vous avez disparu, Papa et toi… c'est là que je suis morte… »

_« Non. C'est là que tu es née. C'est ça qui a fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Et c'est grâce à ça que tu vas survivre. »_

Elle se sentait tellement seule et perdue. Pendant quelques instants, elle s'autorisa à penser que Booth était là, qu'elle pouvait simplement se cacher dans ses bras, se reposer sur lui. « Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, » supplia-t-elle à haute voix, oubliant la présence de l'enfant.

_« Je t'ai donné ma force. Utilise-la. »_

« Tempe. Utilise-moi. Pour te relever. »

La voix de Chloé la ramena à la réalité. La fillette se leva et tendit la main vers elle. Brennan fut abasourdie de voir combien elle était courageuse. Elle avait cessé de pleurer, elle était prête à repartir. Elle n'abandonnait pas. Elle était forte, parce qu'elles étaient ensemble. Elle avait toujours la foi, parce qu'elle croyait toujours en elle.

« D'accord, » dit Brennan, prenant la main que lui offrait Chloé. Par miracle, elle parvint à se hisser sur ses pieds.

« Je te laisserai pas, » dit Chloé avec un sourire apaisant.

Brennan eut envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Elle avait d'autant plus honte que c'était désormais la fillette qui essayait de la rassurer. Il y avait tellement de choses sous-entendues dans ces quelques mots. 'Je ne suis peut-être qu'une enfant mais je peux t'aider à être forte', 'Je te pardonne d'avoir envisagé de m'abandonner', 'Je crois en toi'.

Chloé la guida, lui tenant fermement le bras, la poussant pour qu'elle aille plus vite. Sa tête tournait toujours, elle manquait toujours de trébucher à chaque pas et elle était sans arrêt tentée de reposer son poids sur la fillette, mais elle était déterminée à continuer. Elle regardait droit devant elle, même si sa vision était floue. Lorsqu'elle vit un pied apparaître de derrière un arbre, elle ne se rendit pas compte assez vite quelle menace il représentait. Chloé cria lorsque Sam, armé de son bâton, sortit de derrière ce même arbre. Puis tout alla très vite.

* * *

Sam Lieberman avait toujours été un homme patient. Observer, attendre, suivre, faisaient partie de son mode opératoire. Il fallait du temps pour être certain de ne pas se tromper, du temps pour être sûr que c'était bien le bon moment. La bonne fillette, le bon endroit, le bon moment. Et honnêtement, il aimait vraiment ça, les observer, les attendre, et les suivre, avant qu'elles ne deviennent siennes. Elles n'étaient plus jamais les mêmes, après.

Oui, il était patient. Il la suivit pendant de longues minutes, prenant plaisir à la regarder trébucher, content lorsqu'il la voyait tomber. C'était elle qui tenait l'arme, mais le contrôle, c'était lui qui l'avait. Quelle ironie. C'était amusant de voir combien elle était convaincue d'avoir une chance de lui échapper. Si elle avait simplement abandonné, si elle s'était couchée par terre en signe de défaite, ça leur aurait fait gagner du temps à tous les deux, mais elle s'obstinait à continuer.

C'était un homme patient, mais il y avait une limite à cela. Il tenait les rennes, après tout. C'était lui le chasseur, et elle était sa proie. Alors, lorsqu'il fut fatigué de ce petit jeu, fatigué de la traquer, il se contenta de presser le pas, se dissimula dans les fourrés, et attendit.

* * *

Elle ne vit pas venir le coup. Habituellement, elle l'aurait abattu avant qu'il puisse l'atteindre, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'en fut pas capable. Elle parvint simplement à éviter le bâton de justesse, mais ce mouvement la déséquilibra et elle tomba maladroitement. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait lâché le revolver, il était déjà en train d'essayer de l'atteindre. Sauf que cette fois, elle fut la plus rapide. Elle saisit l'arme et la pointa droit sur lui.

« Ne tire pas, » dit-il en laissant tomber son bâton et en levant les mains. « Je me rends. »

« Ne bougez pas, » ordonna-t-elle en se levant.

« Je me rends, » répéta-t-il sur un ton qui s'accordait très mal avec ses paroles.

Même s'il avait lâché son arme, et même si elle le menaçait avec un revolver, il était évident qu'il pensait toujours avoir le contrôle de la situation.

« Restez où vous êtes. » En dépit de ses efforts pour paraître confiante, sa voix demeura basse et tremblante. Il était déjà suffisamment difficile de rester debout et il semblait qu'elle était en train de perdre la bataille qu'elle menait pour empêcher ses bras de trembler.

« Tu as gagné, j'abandonne. Maintenant, on va attendre gentiment ton partenaire et il me mettra en garde-à-vue, c'est ça ? Enfin, c'est ton boulot de me sortir de là en sécurité, non ? »

« Ca suffit ! »

« Bien sûr, » dit-il calmement. « Au fait, tu n'es pas perdue, si ? » ajouta-t-il d'un ton méprisant après une courte pause. « Parce que si tu es perdue, je peux te montrer le chemin du retour. »

« La maison, Sam. Où est la maison ? »

« La maison? Euh… Pas très loin. C'est là que tu veux aller? Je peux t'y amener. Mais tu es consciente que j'ai qu'une seule voiture et qu'elle est restée à la station de police, hein ? Je peux aussi te ramener à l'hélico, si tu veux. La radio marche encore, je l'ai testée. Et on a laissé ton téléphone portable là-bas. Je peux t'y, suffit de me le dire. Je sais où c'est. »

Brennan remarqua qu'il louchait sur le bâton à ses pieds. Manifestement, il ne faisait que dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre, essayant simplement de gagner du temps.

« Il ment ! » s'écria Chloé.

« Je sais, » murmura-t-elle.

« Il attend que tu tombes encore. Et après il nous tuera. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu sais quoi ? » demanda Sam en levant les sourcils d'un air supérieur.

« Tu dois tirer sur lui ! » cria Chloé.

Elle aurait voulu le faire, mais c'était impossible. Sa vision était trop floue, sa tête trop douloureuse, ses bras trop tremblants. Elle ne ferait que gaspiller encore une balle. « Je p… Je peux pas, » bredouilla-t-elle.

Chloé se rapprocha d'elle et lui saisit fermement de poignet. « Alors je vais t'aider, » dit l'enfant sur un ton déterminé, fronçant les sourcils en signe de concentration. Elle glissa son index devant le sien et ferma son œil gauche pour mieux viser. Peut-être avait-elle vu cela à la télévision. Elle n'avait que six ans mais elle savait où tirer. Elle visa sa poitrine. Brennan resta immobile. Elle retint son souffle pendant que la fillette pressait son doigt contre le sien. Elle se demanda combien de balles restaient, avant de se dire que ça n'était pas important. Un seul coup de feu suffisait. Un seul, droit au cœur. Il s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, comme une poupée de chiffon. Et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, il en fut de même pour elle.

* * *

_**A/N : **__**Merci de m'avoir lue, et merci par avance à ceux qui voudront bien me laisser une review pour me donner leurs impressions. A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre !**_


	16. Dans ses bras

_**A/N : **__**Un grand merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité. Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre avant la fin du week-end. Pfiou, j'ai bien failli pas y arriver ! Il n'est pas très long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chap****itre 16 – Dans ses bras**

* * *

Il ne savait plus bien depuis combien de temps il la cherchait. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il marchait dans cette forêt, serrant très fort la boucle d'oreille dans son poing, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de sa paume. Il ne savait plus combien de coups de feu il avait entendu. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux formes humaines étendues inertes sur le sol, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il se rua dans cette direction. C'était elle. Il le savait. Et le pilote, qui qu'il soit. Le fils de pute qui l'avait forcée à quitter l'hélicoptère, blessée. Il n'était pas certain de tout comprendre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il lui tirerait volontiers une balle entre les deux yeux, s'il n'était pas déjà mort.

Il courut plus vite, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. L'un deux était sûrement mort. Il courut, priant pour qu'elle soit celle qui tenait l'arme. La chemise de l'homme était couverte de sang. Une seule balle dans la poitrine. C'était elle qui tenait l'arme. Ou qui l'avait tenue, car le revolver gisait désormais sur le sol à côté d'elle.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et plaça ses doigts au niveau de son cou pour lui prendre le pouls, mais à peine l'avait-il touchée qu'il remarqua sa poitrine se soulever. Il s'aperçut que ses mains étaient menottées. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser combien elle était surprenante. Blessée, à bout de forces, elle s'était débattue contre lui, et probablement contre elle-même, également. Elle avait atteint ses limites, elle les avait même certainement dépassées. Elle n'avait pas craqué avant d'être sûre d'avoir gagné, d'avoir repris le contrôle, d'être en sécurité.

La boucle d'oreille semblait plus précieuse que jamais au creux de sa main. Elle n'avait jamais abandonné. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il viendrait. Parce qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

Il laissa glisser sa main vers sa joue alors qu'il se penchait plus près. Il n'aimait pas le sang qui avait coagulé autour de la blessure sur son front, et il n'était pas non plus rassuré par le temps qu'elle mettait à réagir. Il effleura de ses doigts son visage sale, de son nez ses cheveux humides, de ses lèvres la peau fine de sa tempe. Il continua à appeler son nom, le murmurant à son oreille, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse et bouge légèrement. Et alors seulement, il enfouit le bijou dans sa poche, comme s'il n'en avait plus besoin maintenant qu'elle était réveillée. De sa main libre, il saisit l'une des siennes, son regard ne quittant jamais son visage.

« Ca va aller, Bones, c'est fini. Je suis là. Je suis là, c'est fini. »

Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement. Elle ne parla pas. Elle semblait l'écouter, paraissait se sentir en sécurité avec lui. Un léger sourire de soulagement apparut sur les lèves de Booth. En vérité, qu'elle soit complètement réveillée ou non, elle savait que c'était lui.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle ne fut pas surprise. Elle ne se sentit pas non plus désorientée. Tout semblait se dérouler comme elle l'avait imaginé. Comme elle l'avait espéré. Ca aurait aussi bien pu être un rêve, elle le savait parfaitement. Mais elle était trop fatiguée pour tout remettre en question. Elle gémit légèrement, et bougea à peine, seulement pour lui prouver qu'elle était réveillée. Elle écouta simplement ses paroles rassurantes, savoura le contact de ses mains sur sa peau. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Pas besoin. Elle savait que c'était sa voix, tout comme elle savait que c'étaient ses mains. Elle savait qu'il lui était inutile de parler. Il était là, c'était suffisant.

Elle craignit que ce ne soit qu'une hallucination, à nouveau. Elle décida qu'il n'en était pas une.

Et alors, comme s'il avait ressenti son angoisse, il lui serra la main doucement pendant que son souffle chaud lui caressait le visage, lui faisant presque oublier la douleur dans sa tête. C'était tellement rassurant de l'avoir ici, tellement bon de savoir qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur lui, enfin. Qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller et dormir sans crainte, parce qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de s'enfuir, qu'elle n'avait plus à avoir peur pour… Chloé…

Tout-à-coup, une vague de panique l'envahit et elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, son corps tendu par l'appréhension. Elle croisa son regard sombre et profond, et vit sa propre inquiétude se refléter dans ses yeux.

« Il… il est mort, hein ? » demanda-t-elle, consciente que sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Oui, Bones. Il est mort. »

Ses paroles avaient été chuchotées, elles aussi. Parce qu'il comprenait que sa tête la faisait souffrir, probablement. Ou peut-être parce que leurs deux visages étaient si proches. En dépit de cela, le ton assuré de sa voix l'avait calmée et elle se détendit dans ses bras.

« Chloé… Où est Chloé ? » parvint-elle à articuler. Elle devait en être sûre. Elle avait promis de la protéger, de la faire sortir de la forêt, saine et sauve, de la ramener à ses parents.

« Chloé ? »

« Elle… Elle va bien ? »

Surpris, Booth jeta un œil autour de lui avant de poser de nouveau le regard sur elle. « Qui est Chloé ? »

Il lui fallut un moment pour répondre. Il était difficile de se concentrer sur le sens de ses mots, et encore plus dur de formuler ce qu'elle voulait dire. « La… la petite fille. Elle… elle va bien ? » Sa voix était rauque. Elle réalisa que sa gorge était atrocement sèche. Elle déglutit, essayant d'apaiser sa propre soif. Elle supposa qu'il n'avait pas de bouteille d'eau, sinon il lui aurait déjà fait boire quelques gorgées.

Booth la dévisagea, confus, et hésita avant de prendre de nouveau la parole. « Une équipe a été envoyée à la maison, à sa recherche. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de se fermer à nouveau. Elle voulait être forte, mais elle ne le pouvait plus. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient douloureusement. Elle ne se souvint pas exactement de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il lui semblait avoir entendu quelque chose comme « Ne t'en fais pas. » Chloé ne pouvait pas être loin, de toute façon. Elle ne serait jamais partie seule. Et elle ne l'aurait pas laissée seule.

« Je vais te ramener, maintenant, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha faiblement la tête en signe de compréhension, même si tout était confus. Quoiqu'il se passât ensuite, elle se reposait totalement sur lui. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur lorsqu'elle l'entendit se lever et s'éloigner d'elle, mais un court moment plus tard il lui ôtait ses menottes. Très vite, elle le sentit glisser un bras derrière son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux, et en ce qui lui sembla une fraction de seconde, il l'avait soulevé du sol dur et inconfortable, la serrant fort contre lui. Alors, le noir, le silence, la confusion ne furent plus une menace.

* * *

Le chemin du retour vers l'hélicoptère lui sembla un court voyage comparé à l'aller, quand il était à sa recherche. Cette fois, il savait où il allait. Cette fois, elle était saine et sauve dans ses bras, respirant contre sa poitrine. Ni ses contusions, ni la blessure qu'elle avait au front ne semblaient vraiment sérieuses. Il essaya de se convaincre qu'elle était simplement fatiguée. Toutefois, il se demanda pourquoi elle s'inquiétait tellement au sujet de la petite fille. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver étrange la façon dont elle en avait parlé. Pendant un moment, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle s'attendait à la voir à côté d'eux, comme si elles avaient été ensemble auparavant, mais très vite il avait abandonné cette idée. Lorsqu'il avait suivi ses traces, il n'avait jamais remarqué d'empreintes d'enfant. Non, elle avait probablement fait référence à l'hypothèse qu'une petite fille fut peut-être encore en vie. Il ne comprenait pas comment Bones pouvait bien connaître son nom, s'il était effectivement exact, mais cela devait avoir un rapport avec le coup de fil qu'elle avait reçu avant qu'ils partent.

Il s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Elle était plus lourde qu'elle en avait l'air, et ses muscles commençaient à fatiguer. Mais pour rien au monde l'aurait-il posée. Il cessa de penser à ses bras douloureux et savoura la sensation de sa chaleur contre lui. Il ferma les yeux un moment, effleurant son front de ses lèvres, avant de réaliser combien son comportement était inapproprié. Dans moins de dix minutes, il arriverait en vue de l'hélicoptère. Il devait continuer.

Lorsqu'il entendit les voix, il pressa le pas. Un deuxième appareil s'était posé dans la clairière, et l'équipe de secours était en train de s'occuper d'un homme blessé sur une civière. Il ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de le reconnaître. Probablement le jeune policier, Robbie. Puis tout se passa très vite. Deux médecins se précipitèrent vers lui avec une civière et il y déposa délicatement sa partenaire inconsciente. A contrecœur, il recula pour les laisser faire leur travail.

Il aurait voulu la garder pour lui plutôt que de la confier aux soins d'autres personnes. Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir la charge de cette mission, pour avoir pu aller avec elle. Il aurait voulu être la première personne qu'elle voit lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Mais il avait des responsabilités, et sa vie n'était pas en danger. Alors il la laissa partir. Il les laissa l'emmener.

* * *

Chloé se réveilla doucement avec un sentiment étrange. Elle roula sur le côté et se pelotonna sous les couvertures. Elle était pratiquement sûre d'avoir entendu des voix, mais maintenant il n'y avait plus que le silence. Elle ouvrit les yeux, seulement pour voir la pièce plongée dans le noir. Rien de nouveau. La nuit, le jour, l'hiver, l'été, un temps chaud ou froid, ça ne faisait pas grande différence ici. De toute façon, elle y était habituée depuis longtemps.

Elle se souvint subitement ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle s'endorme. Qu'il était parti, la laissant seule. Et s'il n'était pas vraiment parti pour de bon ? Elle tendit l'oreille, retint son souffle, mais elle n'entendit rien de plus.

Alors qu'un sentiment angoissant la submergeait, lui nouant l'estomac, elle prit une grande inspiration et s'obligea à se rendormir. Mais à peine avait-elle glissé dans un demi-sommeil qu'un bruit fort la fit sursauter. Elle s'assit dans le lit, repoussant les couvertures. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison. Non. Plusieurs personnes. Elle les entendait marcher là-haut. Elle attendit, le bruit des battements de son cœur résonnant dans ses oreilles, ses petites mains s'accrochant au drap. Elle attendit, partagée entre l'espoir et la peur.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle se contenta de le regarder dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa silhouette se détachant dans la lumière comme une apparition surnaturelle. Il ne semblait pas aussi grand que Sam et il était plus fin. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et il ne portait pas de barbe. Il portait une tenue sombre avec de grosses lettres écrites sur sa poitrine qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer. Depuis l'obscurité, elle le regarda descendre les escaliers, lentement. Elle retint son souffle et fit semblant d'être invisible. Ce fut amusant quelques secondes, mais bientôt, il fut trop proche d'elle pour qu'elle soit rassurée. Comment pourrait-elle savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance ?

Une mèche de cheveux lui tomba sur le visage, mais elle ne fit pas un geste pour la repousser. Il se rapprochait, descendant doucement les marches, sans un bruit. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Etait-ce pour qu'elle ait moins peur de lui, ou pensait-il qu'il l'attraperait plus facilement de cette façon ? Lorsqu'enfin il atteint le lit, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Mais elle ne le quitta pas des yeux un seul instant. Voyant sa réaction, il s'arrêta et ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'il s'agenouille à même le sol, laissant reposer ses bras sur le lit, sans pour autant essayer de la toucher.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, ma puce. Je ne te toucherai pas si tu ne le veux pas, d'accord ? »

Elle sonda ses yeux, analysa sa voix. Son regard était doux et son ton, bas et rassurant. Elle voulait le croire, mais elle n'était pas encore sûre.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Becky, » répondit-elle rapidement. Par habitude, ou juste au cas où. « Où est Sam ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas immédiatement, comme s'il hésitait. « Sam n'est pas là, ma puce. »

« Il reviendra quand ? »

De nouveau, elle supposa qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure réponse à lui donner. « Je m'appelle Will. Je suis du FBI. Je suis là pour t'aider, » dit-il, tendant le bras avec précaution pour qu'elle lui prenne la main si elle le désirait. Comme elle ne bougea pas, il ajouta, « Tes parents t'attendent. Tu leurs manques beaucoup. »

« Ils me manquent aussi, » murmura-t-elle. Des larmes lui remplirent soudain les yeux et elle renifla. « Ils sont dehors ? »

« Non. Mais je peux te conduire à eux. »

« Sam a dit que mon papa avait eu un accident et qu'il me conduirait à l'hôpital. Et à la place, il m'a amenée ici. »

Elle l'entendit soupirer tristement. « Oui, je sais, ma puce. Mais Sam n'est plus là. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. »

Il s'interrompit et la fixa avec quelque chose dans ses yeux qui lui rappelait la manière dont son père la regardait quand elle était malade. Cela lui semblait s'être déroulé il y a tellement longtemps…

« Je suis du FBI, tu vois ? » ajouta-t-il en pointant le doigt vers les grosses lettres blanches sur sa poitrine. « F.B.I. Federal Bureau of Investigation. Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi, mais ça veut dire que je suis là pour te protéger. C'est mon travail. »

Elle contempla les lettres un moment. F. B. I. Il avait raison, elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, mais ça lui fit penser aux uniformes de police. « Tu es un policier ? »

« En quelque sorte. Sauf que j'ai un plus gros pistolet. »

Elle se surprit à sourire. « Et les autres gens là-haut, c'est des policiers aussi ? »

« Oui. »

« Où est Sam ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle de nouveau.

« On est en train de le chercher, et quand on le trouvera, on le mettra en prison. »

« D'accord, » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu veux bien monter avec moi ? »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord. « Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? »

« Bien sûr, ma puce. »

Il ouvrit les bras et elle entoura son cou de ses petits bras.

« Je m'appelle pas vraiment Becky, » lui confessa-t-elle à l'oreille. « C'est Chloé. Chloé Brighton. Mon adresse c'est 23, Fox Drive, Powhatan, Virginie."

Alors, elle laissa reposer sa tête sur son épaule rassurante et ferma les yeux, persuadée qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais peur, car elle était en sécurité, à présent. En sécurité dans ses bras.

* * *

_**A/N : **__**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ou vos questions, et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**_


	17. En vérité

_**A/N : **__**Ah la la, vraiment désolée pour les délais. Je sais que c'est long et je m'en excuse, mais je n'ai plus le temps que j'avais malheureusement. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, et que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 – En vérité**

* * *

Un minable, un bon-à-rien. Un tordu. Stuart Denton avait l'habitude d'être traité de tous ces noms. Par sa mère, son père, ses professeurs, ses camarades. Par son patron, aussi, à l'époque où il avait encore la chance d'avoir un travail. Il y avait eu un temps où cela l'affectait. A présent, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Ils ne le connaissaient pas. Ils n'avaient jamais essayé de le comprendre, et ils n'en prendraient jamais la peine. Alors il se contentait de les ignorer.

Mais à cet instant précis, Stuart Denton était désenchanté. Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu, rien n'arrivait comme il l'avait espéré. Il ne guidait pas ces gens, c'étaient eux qui le traînaient avec eux. Lorsqu'ils tournaient leur attention vers lui, c'était seulement pour le mépriser. Il n'avait plus le contrôle. Il se demanda s'il l'avait jamais eu.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés en vue de la maison, il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait même pas de clef. Quand il avait soulevé le paillasson, il avait juré silencieusement, car il n'y avait rien que de la poussière en-dessous. Il avait été forcé de trouver une excuse, mais ils ne semblaient pas l'avaler. Il avait même protesté lorsqu'ils avaient à moitié défoncé la porte, prétendant que ça lui prendrait des jours pour la réparer. Ils ne l'avaient pas laissé entrer. Ils avaient fouillé la maison sans lui poser de plus amples questions. Après tous ses efforts, ils ne le croyaient toujours pas. Même après avoir trouvé la petite dans la cave, ils continuaient à le prendre pour un idiot.

Il était vraiment le dindon de la farce. A présent, dans la petite cellule sale qui serait sa chambre pour la nuit et très probablement les suivantes, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de penser à quel point il avait tout foiré. Il aurait mieux fait de la fermer.

Un minable, un bon-à-rien, un tordu. C'était la triste vérité.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, tout n'était pas noir; tout n'était pas froid ni silencieux. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était comme dans un rêve. Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve? Le soleil dardait ses rayons à travers la fenêtre, éclairant les murs blancs lumineux de la pièce. Elle se frotta les yeux. Et se les frotta de nouveau. Elle se pinça le bras. Puis le pinça plus fort. Et puisque son environnement n'avait pas changé, elle en conclut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve.

Bien que la plupart des gens n'aiment pas les hôpitaux, Chloé découvrit qu'elle adorait celui-ci. Tout était si blanc, si propre. Tout d'abord, elle avait trouvé l'odeur bizarre, presque désagréable. Mais elle s'y était vite habituée. Les policiers, l'hôpital, les infirmières. Ca voulait dire qu'elle était libre. Ca voulait dire qu'elle pourrait voir ses parents bientôt, revenir à son ancienne vie. Sa chambre, ses draps roses si doux, ses jouets et les poupées avec lesquelles elle aimait jouer. L'école, ses amis et la cour de récréation. Les bras de sa mère, les genoux de son père.

« Tu peux ouvrir la fenêtre? »

L'infirmière sursauta et se précipita vers le lit. « Tu es réveillée... » dit-elle, une main douce posée sur le front de l'enfant.

Patiemment, Chloé la regarda s'affairer et vérifier tout un tas de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, hésitant à redemander. Elle détestait demander. Et si elle se faisait grondait? Et si l'infirmière fermait les stores pour de bon? Et si elle l'enfermait dans le noir comme Sam le faisait? Mais elle chassa rapidement ses peurs. Il y avait quelque chose dans cet endroit qui la faisait se sentir en sécurité, et quelque chose dans les yeux de la jeune femme la faisait se sentir bien. « Tu peux ouvrir la fenêtre? » répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Bien sûr, ma chérie. Excuse-moi, » s'excusa l'infirmière avant de se diriger rapidement vers la fenêtre et de l'ouvrir en grand. « Normalement, on n'a pas le droit de faire ça. La clim, tu sais. On n'est pas supposés ouvrir les fenêtres. Mais pour toi, je peux faire une exception, n'est-ce pas? » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. « Tu veux venir voir? »

Chloé ébaucha un sourire timide. L'infirmière se rapprocha, tendant la main dans sa direction. L'enfant la fixa sans bouger. « Allez, Chloé, n'aies pas peur, » l'encouragea-t-elle. « Tu peux marcher, tu sais. »

Finalement, la fillette prit la main qui lui était offerte et sortit du lit. Ses pieds étaient nus mais ce sol-là n'était pas froid. Elle baissa le regard, faisant attention où elle mettait les pieds, et sourit lorsqu'elle marcha dans la flaque de lumière. C'était si bon. Lorsque l'infirmière s'arrêta, Chloé leva les yeux pour regarder dehors. Elle était juste assez grande. Ca devait être la fin de l'après-midi car le soleil, bien qu'encore chaud, n'était visiblement pas à son plus haut point, et parce que, eh bien, ça en avait tout l'air : une fin d'après-midi d'été ensoleillée, chaude et joyeuse. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur les odeurs et les sons. Ca sentait l'herbe fraîchement coupée, comme un dimanche après-midi. Elle entendit des oiseaux, et des voix, et des voitures, et en effet, lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle vit que le parking était plein. Des voitures arrivaient, d'autres repartaient. Plusieurs personnes marchaient, certaines seules, d'autres avec des enfants.

« Je les verrai quand, mes parents ? » osa-t-elle demander, regardant l'infirmière avec des yeux emplis d'espoir.

« Dans pas longtemps, ma chérie. C'est promis. »

Alors qu'elle fouillait le regard de l'infirmière, Chloé sut qu'elle disait la vérité. Que tous les adultes n'étaient pas des menteurs.

* * *

Il lui fallut du temps pour comprendre avec quoi sa peau était en contact. Du tissu, pas de la terre. Un drap. Lit. Hôpital. Il lui fallut du temps pour remarquer le bourdonnement de la climatisation. Il était presque surprenant de réaliser que sa tête ne lui faisait plus mal. Puis elle se souvint. Elle se souvint de Chloé, de comment elles avaient abattu Sam ensemble, et qu'après cela elle avait perdu conscience. Elle se souvint de la voix rassurante de Booth, de ses bras forts, réconfortants. Des secours. Tout semblait si calme, à présent. Ca devait être la nuit. Ouvrir les yeux confirma ses pensées. La pièce était sombre et la porte, fermée. Elle se demanda combien de temps exactement elle avait dormi. Dix heures, onze peut-être.

Elle repoussa les draps et s'assit. Sa tête ne tournait plus. Elle se toucha le front et trouva un bandage sur le côté droit. Elle appuya dessus et grimaça, mais conclut que la blessure n'était pas sérieuse. Elle laissa pendre ses jambes sur le côté du lit, puis posa ses pieds sur le sol. Avec précaution, elle se leva, et se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait marcher sans aucune difficulté. Elle s'arrêta devant la fenêtre et, ignorant le panneau qui recommandait de laisser la fenêtre fermée lorsque la climatisation était en route, elle l'ouvrit. Le ciel sombre était parsemé d'étoiles. Quel merveilleux spectacle. Elle se dit qu'elle ne prenait jamais assez le temps de regarder les étoiles. Dommage. On ne devrait jamais cesser de regarder les étoiles. Elle se demanda si Chloé faisait de beaux rêves. Pauvre petite. Ils lui avaient probablement fait subir des tas d'examens médicaux pénibles, terrifiants et parfois douloureux. Elle espéra qu'elle dormait péniblement, à présent. Elle le méritait.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. L'air sentait l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Cette odeur lui rappela ces dimanche après-midi, lorsqu'elle était enfant et que tout était encore normal. Le temps où elle était encore heureuse. Elle repoussa les quelques larmes qui se formèrent dans ses yeux, se sentant stupide. Pourtant, elle était heureuse, maintenant, non ? Elle faisait un travail intéressant et valorisant. Elle avait de l'argent. De bons amis. Un partenaire qui était toujours là quand elle en avait besoin. Un partenaire qui serait mort pour elle, s'il le fallait.

Elle ferma la fenêtre en soupirant et s'allongea sur le lit, contemplant le plafond d'un air absent. Oui, elle était heureuse. Mais la vérité, c'était qu'elle aurait pu l'être plus.

* * *

Il aurait pu rentrer à l'hôtel, dormir dans un lit. A la place, il choisit de rester là et d'essayer de trouver un peu de sommeil sur une chaise. Décidément, ces hôpitaux s'étaient tous concertés pour investir dans ces mêmes chaises en plastique tout-à-fait inconfortables. Booth s'assit, s'enfonça un peu sur son siège, puis changea de position, et enfin il souffla d'agacement. Qu'avait donc cette fichue chaise en plastique ? Il avait déjà dormi dans des conditions bien pires, dans des endroits bien pires, dans des situations bien plus angoissantes. Etait-il devenu vieux et douillet ou quoi ?

Il se redressa et essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas sommeil. Toutefois, maintenant que le stress et l'adrénaline étaient retombés, il se sentait vraiment épuisé. Epuisé, mais soulagé. L'affaire était terminée, une enfant avait été sauvée, et Bones allait bien. Il bailla et renversa la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Cette chaise était le siège le plus inconfortable sur lequel il avait jamais posé ses fesses, et pourtant, au final, il n'eut pas de problème pour s'endormir dessus.

* * *

Chloé se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Ressentant le besoin de vérifier si elle était toujours dans la chambre d'hôpital, elle se redressa brusquement et balaya rapidement la pièce du regard. Lorsqu'elle fut rassurée, elle se rallongea et se recroquevilla sous le drap. Elle n'avait pas froid mais c'était simplement plus douillet de tenir le drap serrer très fort sur elle. C'était comme une protection, un abri.

Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir. Le lendemain, elle verrait ses parents. Pour de vrai. Ils la serraient dans leurs bras, lui diraient combien elle leur avait manqué, puis ils la ramèneraient à la maison. Tout semblait encore un rêve. Mais d'une certaine façon, elle savait que ça n'en était pas un. Alors elle se laissa glisser de nouveau dans le sommeil, pensant au sourire de son père et aux mains douces de sa mère.

* * *

Booth grogna lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi dans une position inconfortable. Il redressa la tête et gémit de douleur lorsque son cou le lança atrocement. Avec une grimace, il étira ses bras et ses jambes endoloris avant de parvenir à se lever. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Lorsque ses yeux se tournèrent vers son reflet dans le miroir, il fit la moue. La lumière pâle du néon le faisait paraître blême. Il mouilla ses cheveux indisciplinés, essayant de leur donner un semblant de forme, et tira sur son tee-shirt pour le défroisser. Un autre coup d'œil au miroir le laissa un peu plus satisfait de son apparence, et il se dirigea vers la machine à café.

Il avala quelques gorgées du liquide chaud, essayant de se convaincre qu'il se sentait frais comme un gardon, ce qui en fait était bien loin de la réalité. En vérité, il se sentait endolori de partout, et pas complètement réveillé. Et honnêtement, un peu nerveux. Un regard rapide à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était huit heures moins le quart, et il soupira, ennuyé. Encore plus d'une heure d'attente avant de pouvoir la voir. Il s'assit, le gobelet de café dans les mains. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort. Une heure… Ca lui laissait le temps de passer prendre une douche à son hôtel. Mais alors, pourquoi être resté là toute la nuit ? Il se sentit soudain stupide, puis décida finalement qu'il avait simplement eu besoin de rester aussi près d'elle que possible. Juste au cas où elle ait besoin de lui.

Il termina son café, se leva, et jeta le gobelet vide dans la poubelle. Eh, elle n'allait tout de même pas disparaître dans l'heure où il se serait absenté.

* * *

Brennan ferma les yeux tandis que l'eau tiède finissait de la réveiller. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche pour se sécher, elle se sentit mieux. Relaxée, presque enjouée. Les événements de la veille ne semblaient plus qu'un mauvais rêve, à présent. Elle se demanda si Chloé était déjà réveillée. Après ce qu'elles avaient partagé, elle sentait une sorte de connexion entre elles. Quelque chose de fort qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir avec une aussi jeune enfant. Elle ne pouvait qu'admirer le courage de la fillette. Elles ne se reverraient probablement jamais après ça, et c'était certainement mieux ainsi, mais ça ne faisait rien.

Elle ouvrit son sac et choisit une paire de jean. Elle irait lui dire au revoir avant de partir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra, après qu'elle l'y eut invité, il fut surpris de la trouver assise sur le lit, son dossier médical sur les genoux. Il sourit intérieurement, réalisant qu'il avait été convaincu de la trouver couchée. Après tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, elle était maintenant complètement réveillée, habillée, ses sacs à côté de la porte, prête à partir. Sacrée Bones. Toujours à faire mine de n'être jamais affectée par rien.

« Coucou, » dit-il simplement.

« Coucou. »

« Alors... Comment va notre patiente? » demanda-t-il avec un regard malicieux, désignant le dossier médical du doigt.

« Elle va bien, et elle va même tellement bien qu'elle sera sortie d'ici moins d'une heure, » répondit Brennan avant de se lever.

« Peut-être que tu devrais rester là un jour de plus, Bones, » dit Booth d'une voix inquiète. « La blessure sur ta tête, c'est… »

« … pas grand-chose, » finit-elle en lui coupant la parole. « Le pansement est impressionnant, c'est tout. Je ne le porte que pour leur faire plaisir. Je l'enlèverai dès je serai partie d'ici. »

« Je peux t'attendre, tu sais. Je ne te laisserai pas ici toute seule. La chambre d'hôtel a été réservée pour la semaine, de toute façon. »

« Merci, Booth, mais tu sais, je… je veux vraiment m'en aller, là. Je veux rentrer chez moi. »

Il se rapprocha en hochant la tête. « Oui, je comprends. Oh, au fait… » Elle l'observa avec curiosité fouiller dans sa poche, et elle se raidit légèrement lorsqu'il lui prit la main. « J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient, » expliqua-t-il en plaçant la boucle d'oreille dans sa main avant de lui refermer les doigts dessus. Il essaya de lire dans ses yeux, mais ce qu'ils gardaient demeurait une énigme. « Je savais que tu n'abandonnerais pas. »

Elle baissa les yeux pour regarder le petit bijou dans sa paume. Et lorsqu'elle releva son regard vers lui, ce qu'il y vit était différent. C'était comme s'il parvenait parfois à faire tomber ces murs qu'elle érigeait constamment autour d'elle-même. Ca n'était toujours qu'un court moment, un répit. Mais c'était suffisant pour lui. Et c'était précieux.

« Je savais que tu n'abandonnerais pas, » murmura-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. Il n'y avait pas des tas de choix qui s'offraient à lui. Soit il s'écartait d'elle en lui disant qu'il était temps d'y aller, soit il l'attirait contre lui et l'entourait de ses bras. Au hasard, il choisit la deuxième solution. Ca ne dura pas longtemps, et en même temps, quelque chose lui dit que ça durait trop longtemps. La regarder, la sentir tout contre lui, était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter, et il fit brusquement un pas en arrière.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-il en espérant que le rythme des battements de son cœur ne pouvait pas s'entendre à sa voix.

« Oui, je… Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais faire avant de partir, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ca va te sembler idiot, mais… Je voudrais voir Chloé. Tu sais où elle est ? »

« Non, mais on peut trouver. Allons-y. »

Il plaça sa main dans le creux de ses reins et la guida à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, jetant régulièrement un regard de côté pour voir comment elle marchait. Il fut rassuré de voir que son pas était assuré. Elle avait récupéré remarquablement vite.

Il se trouva que la chambre de Chloé n'était pas loin de celle de Brennan, et lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, une jeune infirmière sortait de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta, laissant la porte à-demi ouverte derrière elle, et les dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant de leur sourire chaleureusement.

« Vous êtes les parents de Chloé ? »

Booth jeta un regard embarrassé à sa partenaire. « Quoi ? Non, on… on est juste… »

« Il est du FBI, » expliqua Brennan.

« Oh, je suis navrée. J'ai pensé… Vous pouvez la voir si vous voulez, elle est réveillée. »

« Merci. »

Alors que l'infirmière disparaissait dans le couloir, Booth regarda sa partenaire pousser lentement la porte. Il pouvait voir la fillette recroquevillée sur son lit, son dos tourné vers eux, ses longs cheveux blonds éparpillés sur l'oreiller blanc. Lorsque Brennan l'appela doucement, elle s'assit sur son lit et les regarda avec de grands yeux clairs. Et à cet instant précis, il vit clairement sa partenaire se figer et la dévisager, la bouche à-demi ouverte de stupéfaction.

« Bonjour Chloé, je, euh… Je suis le docteur Brennan, » bredouilla-t-elle. « Je… Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu… Que tout allait bien. »

« Je vais bien, merci, » répondit poliment la fillette. « Shirley est gentille avec moi. Elle dit que je vais bientôt voir mes parents. » L'enfant hésita. « Ils vont venir, hein ? » demanda-t-elle avec une angoisse évidente dans ses yeux.

« Oui, ils vont venir, » la rassura Booth avec un sourire. « Je les ai vus hier. »

La moue inquiète de Chloé se transforma en un large sourire. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Ils doivent être en route. »

« Vous êtes un ami de Will ? »

« Qui est Will ? »

« Il est du FBI. »

Booth rit légèrement. « Alors, oui, c'est mon ami. Ecoute, Chloé, je suis sûr que tes parents vont bientôt arriver. »

« D'accord. » Elle sourit.

Il tapota gentiment le bras de la fillette et se tourna vers Brennan, qui se tenait toujours à la porte, l'air hébété.

« Bones ? » appela-t-il doucement. « Bones, ça va ? »

Finalement, elle sembla sortir de ses pensées. « Euh… Oui, ça va. » Elle sourit à Chloé. « Au revoir Chloé. Prends bien soin de toi. »

Observant sa partenaire avec inquiétude, il ferma la porte et posa une main sur son bras. « Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

« Rien, » dit-elle comme si de rien n'était. « On y va. »

« Ca n'est pas 'rien', Bones, » insista-t-il en la retenant par le bras. « On dirait, je sais pas… que tu as vu un fantôme. »

« Quoi ? Non, c'est juste… Je suis fière de ce qu'on a fait. Elle va bientôt rentrer chez elle, et avec un peu de chance, elle pourra mener une vie normale maintenant."

Il la regarda un moment, fouillant ses yeux, avant de lui lâcher le bras. « Oui, je l'espère aussi. »

Il soupira intérieurement, marchant derrière elle. Il la connaissait bien. Il savait quand elle mentait. Il savait quand il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne lui disait pas. Et il détestait ça. Alors, il décida simplement que ça n'était ni le bon moment, ni le bon endroit. La discussion était simplement reportée.

* * *

Alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir, Brennan essaya d'adopter un air neutre. Et ça n'était pas facile, étant donné le choc qu'elle avait eu. Sa Chloé avait des cheveux plus courts. Sa Chloé avait l'air plus jeune. Et elle n'avait été qu'un produit de son imagination, une illusion que son esprit avait fabriqué de toutes pièces pour… pour quoi faire, d'ailleurs ? L'aider à tenir le coup ? Tout du long, elle avait été seule. Et elle était parvenue à abattre Sam toute seule. Difficile à admettre. Mais vrai.

"Bones? Ta chambre était juste là, hein."

Ramenée à la réalité, elle tourna sur ses talons et trouva Booth devant une porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Ah… désolée, » marmonna-t-elle.

Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elle détourna prestement le regard. Elle savait que Booth suspectait quelque chose, qu'elle mentait très mal. Peut-être lui dirait-elle, une autre fois. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé. D'un côté, il se moquerait probablement d'elle.

« Alors… Prête à partir? »

Elle le regarda lui sourire, un sac dans chaque main. Ses doigts effleurèrent inconsciemment la petite boucle d'argent dans sa poche. D'un autre côté, il ne rirait peut-être pas. Et dans tous les cas, il méritait de connaître la vérité.

* * *

_**A/N : **__**Merci pour tous les gentils mots que je reçois, ça me fait tellement plaisir. Je promets de faire au plus vite pour le chapitre suivant, mais je dois avancer sur l'anglais aussi (là vous n'avez plus qu'un chapitre d'avance). Trop de boulot tue l'inspiration… C'est triste, mais vrai. A bientôt et merci de m'avoir lue !**_


	18. Seulement un rêve

_**A/N : **__**Je suis consciente du temps interminable que je mets à publier de nouveaux chapitres, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Merci pour votre compréhension et très bonne lecture !**_

_**PS : Julie, la review que tu m'as laissée sur la version anglaise m'a fait super plaisir et ton anglais était parfait !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Seulement un rêve**

* * *

« J'ai vu ma mère. »

Etonné par ce soudain besoin de parler après plusieurs longues minutes de silence, Booth détourna son attention de la route pour la porter sur sa partenaire assise à côté de lui. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

« J'ai vu ma mère, » répéta-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit.

Booth plissa les yeux. « Tu veux dire… comme euh… dans un rêve ? »

« Non. Je l'ai vue. Elle était là, devant moi. »

« Tu as vu ta mère devant toi, dans un rêve ? »

« La première fois, oui. Mais la seconde fois, j'étais éveillée, et je l'ai vue, comme je te vois, juste devant moi. »

Qu'essayait-elle donc de dire ? Qu'elle croyait aux fantômes, maintenant ? Bones, celle qui ne croyait qu'en ce qui peut être expliqué scientifiquement. Ca, c'était quelque chose… « Mais Bones, c'est… enfin tu sais que… »

« Ok, oublie ça. Je n'aurais pas dû en parler. »

Booth réprima un grognement de frustration lorsque sa partenaire détourna le regard avec une moue contrariée. Quant à Brennan, elle regretta de n'avoir pu garder ces paroles pour elle, pour une fois. D'habitude, elle évitait soigneusement de partager ce genre de choses. Pourtant, cette fois, elle avait ressenti le besoin de partager ce secret, comme un fardeau trop lourd pour elle. Peut-être avait-elle éprouvé le besoin d'être rassurée, d'une certaine façon. Pas parce qu'elle se demandait si elle était devenue folle, mais elle avait vraiment eu besoin de partager quelque chose avec lui. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, elle pensait qu'il méritait quelque chose comme ça. Seulement à présent, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu tenir sa langue.

« Non, je… » Elle sentit de la culpabilité dans le ton de sa voix, et une certaine hésitation dans le soupir qui s'échappa de sa bouche. « Ecoute, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. » Lorsqu'elle sentit sa main sur la sienne, elle continua de fixer la fenêtre obstinément. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il la serra légèrement qu'elle prit la peine de le regarder dans les yeux. « Excuse-moi, » répéta-t-il, et le ton qu'il employa rendait difficile de ne pas accepter ses excuses.

« D'accord, » dit-elle simplement d'une voix à peine audible.

La main de Booth quitta la douceur de celle de sa partenaire pour retrouver sa place initiale sur le volant. Un geste plutôt soudain, un peu comme s'il avait craint de se brûler. Brennan jeta un coup d'œil discret dans sa direction. Il lui sembla que son air était un peu embarrassé, comme de réaliser qu'il venait de faire quelque chose d'inapproprié.

« Donc... Tu as vu ta mère, » commença-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait détendu.

« Pourquoi c'est si dur à accepter pour toi? Pourtant, c'est bien toi qui crois que l'ange Gabriel qui a rendu une petite visite à Marie dans son rêve, qui est elle-même apparue à Bernadette à Lourdes, sans parler d... »

« Ouais, ouais. On va arrêter de parler de religion, si tu veux bien. Donc tu l'as vue. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit de beau? »

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. « Elle m'a aidée à tenir le coup. »

Il lui lança un regard inquiet rapide. « Oui, ça, je peux comprendre. »

« Ca va, Booth. Je vais bien. Je l'ai eu, non? »

« Ouais. Droit au cœur. Tu es une très bonne tireuse, Bones. »

« Je sais. Ca me fait plaisir que tu l'admettes enfin. »

« Enfin, je veux dire, tu es une très bonne tireuse _pour une binoclarde_. »

Elle laissa échapper un rire. « Je suis aussi une excellent conductrice. »

« Ouais, et tu n'aurais jamais dû faire tout ce chemin jusqu'ici après quarante-huit heures sans sommeil, tu sais. Tu aurais pu te tuer. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir agacée par son ton accusateur. « J'ai déjà un père, merci. »

« Oui, désolé. Je ne voudrais surtout pas menacer ton indépendance. »

La froideur de son ton la glaça, mais pas autant que le silence qui suivit. Habituellement, il n'abandonnait pas aussi facilement. Habituellement, la querelle continuait puisqu'aucun des deux n'était disposé à laisser l'autre avoir le dernier mot. C'était un peu comme un jeu entre eux. Mais cette fois-ci, ça n'y ressemblait pas. Elle le regarda fixer la route sans ciller, l'air fermé. Habituellement, elle ne remarquait pas ce genre de choses. Elle se dit qu'il était certainement épuisé, lui aussi. Qu'il était probablement sur les nerfs, et qu'elle était loin de lui rendre les choses plus faciles. Habituellement, elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Mais ce jour-là, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était se disputer avec lui. Elle réalisait qu'elle avait besoin qu'il se préoccupe d'elle, et combien elle foutait toujours tout en l'air. Parce que quand il lui montrait qu'elle comptait pour lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir de la mauvaise manière. Toujours.

« Excuse-moi, Booth. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être aussi agressive. »

Le regard surpris qu'il lui lança lui fit réaliser qu'elle s'abaissait rarement à s'excuser. Et le sourire qu'il lui offrit la convainquit qu'il valait vraiment la peine de faire un effort.

* * *

Chloé tira sur son tee-shirt, une énième tentative pour le défroisser. Et une fois de plus, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte fermée. Elle pouvait s'ouvrir d'une minute à l'autre, cette porte. La fillette posa sa main à plat sur sa poitrine, comme si la pression pouvait faire ralentir le rythme de son cœur. Plus le temps passait, plus son anxiété grandissait. Ils pouvaient arriver à n'importe quel moment. Son excitation et sa joie avaient fait place à l'angoisse et à l'appréhension. Ca lui rappelait la fois où elle avait joué cette pièce de Noël à l'école. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de public, pas de projecteurs. Seulement sa mère, son père, et elle. Rien qui justifie un tel trac. Elle connaissait son texte par cœur, elle l'avait répété encore et encore dans sa tête. Elle le savait, mais elle avait peur de se retrouver muette; de perdre tous ses moyens, de fondre en larmes.

Oui, c'était exactement comme attendre en coulisses. Une fois de plus, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Sut la pointe des pieds, elle essaya de regarder dehors, d'apercevoir ses parents, ou leur voiture. Mais le parking était si vaste que c'en était impossible.

Elle avait fait ça toute la matinée, s'asseoir sur le lit, aller à la fenêtre, courir à la salle de bains. Et au lit de nouveau, puis à la fenêtre, et encore à la salle de bain. Elle n'était jamais satisfaite de son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux n'étaient jamais assez lisses, ses vêtements ne tombaient jamais assez bien . Et s'ils ne la reconnaissaient pas? Et s'ils ne voulaient plus d'elle?

* * *

Il abandonna. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Elle voulait qu'il la dépose à l'hôpital parce que, pour quelque raison qu'il ne saisissait pas, elle voulait voir son père. Et elle voulait le voir tout de suite. « Ca va. Je peux marcher, je peux porter mes sacs, et je peux prendre un taxi pour rentrer. Je. Vais. Bien. Booth. » Il lui avait proposé d'attendre, elle avait refusé. Alors il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'abandonner. Il coupa le contact mais ses yeux ne la quittèrent pas. Il la regarda se diriger vers l'entrée de l'hôpital puis disparaître derrière les grandes portes vitrées. Elle marchait en gardant son dos et sa tête bien droits, et en tenant fermement la poignée de ses sacs. Personne n'aurait pu deviner que plus tôt dans la matinée, elle quittait un autre hôpital. Sacrée Bones. Le sourire aux lèvres, il enclencha la marche arrière et partit. Elle ne changerait jamais, mais c'était bien comme ça.

* * *

Brennan traversa le parking de l'hôpital. Elle resserra sa prise sur les poignées des sacs alors que les énormes portes vitrées de l'entrée principale s'ouvrirent pour la laisser passer. En vérité, les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes étaient encore douloureux, ce qui commençait à réveiller la douleur dans sa tête. Mais elle ne le montra pas. Jamais elle n'aurait offert à Booth l'occasion de prouver qu'il avait raison. Et jamais elle n'aurait donné à son père une raison de s'en faire pour elle. Elle détestait ça. Trop de sollicitude devenait vite insupportable.

Alors qu'elle traversait le hall, consciente des regards braqués sur elle, elle décida qu'il lui fallait absolument passer aux toilettes pour retirer ce bandage énorme et ridicule sur son front. Alors quoi, elle n'était pas une patiente ici. Ce soir, elle dormirait à la maison, et le lendemain, elle retournerait travailler.

* * *

Après être restée assise sur le lit pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité, Chloé se coucha sur le côté et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en suçant son pouce. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire de l'état de sa jupe. Qu'elle soit froissée, quelle importance ? Ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Et ils n'arriveraient pas. Elle en était sûre, à présent. Tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un rêve stupide, un rêve de bébé. Mais non… Elle était bien assez grande pour distinguer les rêves de la réalité. Seulement, elle avait été assez bête pour croire tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Tous ces adultes, lui assurant que c'était fini, que Sam était mort, qu'elle serait chez elle dans quelques heures.

Soudain, la chambre d'hôpital lui sembla totalement différente, et Chloé se surprit à frissonner. La pièce était froide, et elle se sentit gelée. Glacée à l'intérieur. Ses parents étaient morts, ou alors ils pensaient qu'ils étaient bien mieux sans elle. Et ils avaient sûrement raison. Peut-être avaient-ils eu un autre bébé. Elle avait toujours voulu un petit frère. Quelqu'un avec qui partager ses jeux, peut-être plus. Pas quelqu'un qui la remplacerait. Son cœur se serra. Peut-être l'avaient-ils oubliée.

Un sanglot lui échappa. Peu lui importait que quelqu'un l'entende. Elle était si fatiguée. Qu'allait-elle devenir? Elle pleura un moment avant d'essuyer d'un geste vif les larmes qui lui mouillaient le visage. Elle était lasse qu'on lui mente, lasse de ne pas comprendre, lasse de ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Mais par-dessus tout, elle était lasse de pleurer. Alors elle prit une grande inspiration et fit de son mieux pour arrêter.

Elle avait plus ou moins réussi à se calmer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement, la faisant violemment sursauter. Elle s'assit rapidement sur ses genoux, fixa son regard sur la porte, les yeux grands ouverts, son corps tendu par l'attente et le stress. Si son attention n'avait pas été totalement focalisée à essayer de voir qui était en train d'ouvrir la porte, elle se serait réprimandée. Elle allait le regretter, plus tard. Elle le savait. Mais en dépit de toutes ses belles résolutions, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher d'espérer.

Toute la tension disparut lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce n'était que Shirley, la jeune infirmière. Ses épaules tombèrent de déception et elle laissa échapper un gros soupir.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma puce ? » demanda Shirley d'une voix inquiète en se rapprochant de la petite fille.

« Ils viendront pas, » murmura Chloé, la tête basse. Elle ne regardait pas l'infirmière en face. Sinon, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Alors elle préféra fixer le sol, même lorsque les bras doux l'entourèrent.

« De qui tu parles, ma chérie ? »

Chloé renifla avant de répondre. « Mon papa et ma maman. Je sais qu'ils viendront pas. Ils m'ont oubliée. »

La main réconfortante lui frotta le dos. « D'où tu sors ça ? Bien sûr que non. Et tu sais quoi ? Ils sont dans la salle d'attente en ce moment, avec des policiers, et ils attendent impatiemment de pouvoir te voir."

La fillette secoua la tête, n'en croyant pas un mot. « C'est pas vrai. »

« Chloé, regarde-moi. »

Comme l'enfant ne réagissait pas, l'infirmière lui attrapa le menton et la força gentiment à lever la tête. Elle ne résista pas. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude ; elle avait seulement l'habitude de faire ce qu'on lui disait, sans poser de questions, sans même réfléchir. Elle avait l'habitude d'obéir par peur, peur des conséquences. Mais ce jour-là, elle était tellement fatiguée que rien n'avait plus d'importance.

« Non, » gémit-elle.

« Chloé… » Le soupir triste de Shirley l'incita à lever le regard vers elle. « Chloé, ta maman et ton papa sont vraiment dans la salle d'attente. Tu ne veux pas les voir ? »

Non. Ca n'était pas possible. « Non, » dit-t-elle en secouant de nouveau la tête. Tout n'était que mensonges.

« Tu ne veux pas les voir ? »

Que des mensonges. « Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est pas mes parents. Mes parents sont morts. »

« Non, ma puce. C'est faux. Qui t'a dit ça? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. »

« L'infirmière resserra son étreinte autour du petit corps de Chloé qui, incapable de se maîtriser plus longtemps, éclata en sanglots. En lui caressant tendrement la tête, elle attendit patiemment que ses sanglots cessent. Et lorsqu'ils cessèrent, elle s'écarta, juste assez pour regarder la fillette dans les yeux.

« Ecoute, ma chérie. Je sais ce que tu as vécu. Je peux imaginer combien c'est dur de faire confiance maintenant. Mais est-ce que tu peux au moins me donner une chance ? »

Chloé leva enfin son regard vers la jeune femme. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, une sorte de supplication mêlée de douceur, et quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de la croire ; quelque chose qui lui faisait vouloir penser qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'il n'y avait rien dont elle devait avoir peur. Que de toute façon, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Alors, après avoir essuyé l'humidité qui restait autour de ses yeux, elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Et, malgré elle, elle sourit lorsque la jeune infirmière lui ébouriffa les cheveux gentiment. Et elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer lorsqu'elle lui déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue. Et après que Shirley fut sortie avec la promesse de revenir très vite avec son papa et sa maman, Chloé remit en place comme elle le put ses cheveux et ses vêtements, juste au cas où elle n'aurait pas menti.

Elle s'assit correctement sur le lit, et attendit patiemment, sans bouger, comme elle l'avait appris. Parce que, juste au cas où Shirley avait raison, elle ne voulait pas la décevoir.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle quitta la fraicheur de l'hôpital pour l'air chaud et humide de l'extérieur, Brennan cru qu'elle allait étouffer. En soufflant, elle posa ses sacs par terre et attendit patiemment l'arrivée du taxi. Lorsqu'enfin elle monta dans la voiture confortable et climatisée, elle ferma les yeux et soupira de satisfaction.

« Cette chaleur est insupportable, hein ? »

Tirée hors de ses pensées, elle tourna son regard vers le reflet du chauffeur dans le rétroviseur et se força à sourire poliment. « Oui, une chance que quelqu'un ait eu l'idée d'inventer la clim, » fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

En vérité, elle se sentait fatiguée. Epuisée, même. Mais soulagée. La veille ne semblait plus comme le jour d'avant, à présent. Elle semblait si loin, comme si ces événements s'étaient déroulés il y a une éternité. Voir son père, lui parler, lui avait fait du bien. C'était un sentiment bizarre, quelque chose qu'elle s'expliquait difficilement à elle-même. Ca lui avait été nécessaire pour se reconnecter à la réalité, prendre une certaine distance avec ce qui s'était passé, se sentir de retour à la normalité. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la chambre de Max, elle avait eu l'intention de lui parler de ses visions. Mais en voyant son sourire, elle avait changé d'avis. Parce qu'en parler n'était plus important. Parce qu'elle commençait à comprendre que certaines choses ne sons pas destinées à être expliquées. Parce que parfois, les mots sont inutiles. Parce dans les yeux de son père, elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Et parce que ça n'avait aucun sens de débattre de ce qui n'avait été qu'un rêve.

* * *

Elle était en train de rêver. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Les bras de son père et les larmes de sa mère. Elle en avait tellement rêvé. Les lèvres de sa mère sur sa joue, les doigts de son père dans ses cheveux. Ses propres larmes et leur goût salé dans sa bouche, même si elle n'avait pas tout-à-fait conscience d'être en train de pleurer. Un goût salé, mais pas amer. Le cœur gros, mais pas de chagrin ni de peur.

Elle avait fait ce rêve tellement de fois avant de se réveiller dans cette cave sombre et glaciale. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça serait sûrement bientôt le cas. Toutefois, elle remarqua que ses parents étaient différents de ce à quoi ils ressemblaient habituellement dans ses rêves. Sa mère semblait fatiguée, elle avait autour des yeux des rides qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Et son père paraissait plus vieux, avec des tempes grisonnantes dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Mais leurs voix… Leurs voix étaient les mêmes. Ces voix, elle ne les avait pas oubliées. Et leurs baisers, et leurs étreintes.

Alors, elle décida d'en profiter, de faire comme si. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve, mais alors c'était le rêve le plus merveilleux qu'elle eut jamais fait.

* * *

_**A/N : **__**Dans la version anglaise, certaines personnes m'ont fait remarquer que Chloé était écrite un peu trop mature pour son âge dans ce chapitre. D'une certaine façon, c'est vrai, alors je m'en excuse au cas où ça ait frappé certaines personnes. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**_


	19. Comme au paradis

_**A/N :**__** Je ne dirai jamais assez combien je suis désolée de vous imposer ces délais… J'espère que tous les auteurs de fics ne font pas comme moi parce que, étant lectrice moi-même, je sais combien il est long d'attendre les chapitres suivants. Rassurez-vous, les chapitres prochains sont presque prêts et viendront très vite, c'est promis. Merci infiniment pour votre patience !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 – Comme au paradis**

* * *

Chloé effleura de ses doigts fins la longue et douce chevelure de la poupée. Shania. C'était son nom. Son nom préféré, pour sa poupée préférée. Elle aimait tant ses grands yeux bruns. Elle avait cru qu'elle les aurait oubliés, depuis le temps. Mais non. Elle tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait et le ciel était bleu derrière le fin voilage mauve. Elle se dit que peut-être elle aurait dû avoir envie d'aller dehors. Elle aimait tellement l'été. Jouer dans le jardin, faire de la balançoire. Mais à ce moment-là, elle se sentait bien plus en sécurité à l'intérieur, dans la maison. Dans sa maison, chez elle. Dans sa chambre. A la maison, avec ses parents pour prendre soin d'elle.

A la maison. Le mot semblait étrange. Elle laissa son regard se promener autour d'elle, comme de peur que tout disparaisse d'un moment à l'autre. Comme ça, en un claquement de doigts. Tout avait tellement l'air d'un rêve. Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir et serra très fort la poupée contre elle. Elle sentit une vague d'angoisse l'envahir, même s'il lui était difficile d'expliquer pourquoi. Elle aurait dû se sentir heureuse. Elle aurait dû se sentir en sécurité. Après un peu temps, peut-être, ça viendrait. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas renifler. Elle savait qu'elle était là, qui l'observait silencieusement depuis la porte. Sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la voit pleurer. Parce qu'elle savait que si elle pleurait, sa maman pleurerait aussi. Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Elle détestait tant voir sa mère pleurer. Alors elle retint ses larmes, du mieux qu'elle le put, tout en serrant toujours Shania très fort contre sa petite poitrine.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la poupée était toujours dans ses bras; les rideaux mauves étaient toujours là, et elle pouvait toujours entendre sa mère respirer près d'elle. Elle se leva et grimpa sur son lit. Les oreillers moelleux avaient gardé la même odeur. Elle n'avait rien oublié. Et tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Comme dans ses rêves. Comme ces matins où elle s'était réveillée, pensant qu'elle était à la maison, seulement pour réaliser que tout était noir, et froid, et sale. Non, rien n'avait changé depuis qu'elle était revenue, un peu comme si elle n'avait jamais été partie. Comme si tout n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Un affreux cauchemar qui semblait avoir duré des mois. C'était peut-être la vérité. Ca arrive parfois. Ca semble si réel, et effrayant. On a parfois l'impression qu'ils sont sans fin, ces cauchemars.

Et puis on se réveille. Et il faut du temps avant de réaliser que le cauchemar n'était qu'un cauchemar; qu'il n'y a pas à avoir peur. On a peur, pourtant. On a peur quand même. Mais très vite, notre mère vient nous prendre dans ses bras doux et aimants. Elle nous murmure des mots rassurants à l'oreille, nous caresse les cheveux, dépose un baiser sur notre joue. Et alors seulement, on n'a plus peur. Et on a l'impression qu'on n'aura plus jamais peur. Parce que l'on sait que ça n'arrivera plus jamais, qu'elle sera toujours là pour nous protéger, pour nous rassurer.

« Maman... Je veux un câlin, » murmura Chloé en tendant ses bras vers sa mère avec un petit sourire.

La douceur de son étreinte, les jouets par terre. Son odeur, leur reflet dans le miroir de l'armoire. L'apparition de son père à la porte de sa chambre, son sourire si tendre. Parfait. Tout était parfait. Exactement comme avant. Comme si rien de mauvais n'était jamais arrivé.

Tout cauchemar est voué à l'oubli.

* * *

Une douche fraîche, une tasse de café, puis s'étendre sur le canapé avec un bon roman. Ca c'est ce qu'elle appelait une après-midi relaxante. C'était bon d'être à la maison, de retour à la normalité. Le lendemain, elle retournerait au travail, à sa routine. Pas mal de paperasserie pour clore le dossier de l'affaire, pour commencer. La partie de ses obligations qu'elle aimait le moins, mais qui était malheureusement nécessaire. Ensuite, elle travaillerait probablement sur ce squelette de la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale, une étude qu'elle avait dû mettre en suspens quelques jours auparavant pour se concentrer uniquement sur l'affaire en cours.

La normalité. Comment peut-on se sentir normale quand on a tué un homme pas plus tard que la veille ? Comment peut-on se sentir normale quand la vérité, c'est que l'on a du sang sur les mains ? Que ce n'est même pas la première fois. Deux fois... Cela faisait-il d'elle une meurtrière ? Non, bien sûr que non. A chaque fois, elle n'avait tout simplement pas eu d'autre solution pour se protéger. Et très honnêtement, le monde se passait très bien de ces deux individus. Alors pourquoi cela la tracassait-il tellement ? Foutaises. Ca ne fait pas de différence. Comment qui que ce soit pourrait-il s'habituer à prendre des vies, tout court ?

Brennan soupira tristement. Elle commençait tout juste à comprendre ce que Booth ressentait. Le fardeau qu'il devait porter chaque jour, les soi-disant fautes qu'il essayait d'expier. Elle se demanda si le sentiment de culpabilité finirait seulement par disparaître, s'il parviendrait jamais à se sentir comme une bonne personne aux yeux de dieu. Honnêtement, elle doutait que ça arrive un jour.

Puisqu'elle n'était pas une personne croyante comme lui, elle ne ressentait probablement pas exactement la même chose. Mais il était insupportable de repenser à ce qu'elle avait fait; et pire encore était le sentiment qu'à cause d'elle, le salopard avait eu une mort bien trop douce qu'il avait tout sauf mérité. Cet homme aurait dû être jugé pour ses crimes. Il aurait dû avoir l'occasion de regarder ces gens dans les yeux et de leur expliquer pourquoi leurs petites filles étaient mortes. Il aurait dû être obligé de supporter leur haine jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, forcé de faire face à l'humiliation publique. Il aurait dû croupir en prison, connaître l'attente terrible de son exécution.

De nouveau, elle soupira. De frustration, cette fois. De colère, contre elle-même. D'impuissance.

Une seule balle, une balle mortelle dans la poitrine. Ca n'était pas de cette façon qu'il aurait dû s'en sortir. Et c'est ce qu'elle lui avait offert. Elle se demanda comment elle allait bien pouvoir regarder ces parents dans les yeux, à présent. Comment elle allait bien pouvoir leur assurer sans ciller que leur filles avaient été vengées, les laisser avec le sentiment que justice avait été faite. C'était le moins qu'elle aurait dû leur apporter, et elle leur avait enlevé cette chance. Personne à la barre des accusés. Pas de procès. Rien. C'était tellement injuste.

Bouleversée, furieuse contre elle-même, elle referma son livre sans même penser à marquer la page. De toute façon, elle ne lisait plus depuis un bon moment, se contentant de tourner les pages sans porter attention au sens des mots. Elle se redressa. Si elle croyait en Dieu, si elle croyait au Paradis et à l'Enfer, les choses seraient-elles différentes? Oui, probablement. Elle se reposerait sur le jugement divin de Dieu. Ce serait tellement plus facile. Elle secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel, puis elle souffla. Foutaises. Fou-taises. Dieu n'était qu'une image de perfection que les gens avaient inventé pour soulager leur douleur, leurs peurs, leur culpabilité. Pour appuyer leur justice. Comment Booth pouvait-il croire à tout ça ? Peut-être en avait-il besoin, après tout. Peut-être cela l'aidait-il à se sentir mieux; à tenir le coup.

Le bruit de coups à la porte la ramena à la réalité et elle se leva promptement. Un oup d'oeil à sa montre. Dix-neuf heures... Un coup d'oeil au judas et elle sourit sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il était là, avec cette attitude décontractée qui ne l'était pas tant, tenant une boite en carton qu'elle devina rempli de gras mais délicieux plats chinois à emporter auxquels il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait résister, son autre main à-demi enfouie dans sa poche.

« Booth ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » Son ton n'était pas sec mais les mots étaient décidément mal choisis. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang en voyant l'air penaud qui assombrit les traits de son partenaire.

« Salut Bones, content de te voir aussi... »

« Non, je... Ca n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je... Je suis surprise, c'est tout, je... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois ici. Entre. »

« Merci. »

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement sur son invitation, elle nota que on air avait changé et le sourire malicieux qu'il lui adressa la rassura. Il était là, et elle n'était plus bouleversée. Il lui souriait radieusement et elle oubliait tout ce qui lui avait torturé l'esprit quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Ca fait du bien de te voir embarrassée, une fois de temps en temps, » la taquina-t-il.

Elle referma la porte en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne suis pas embarrassée. J'essayais seulement d'être polie, » rétorqua-t-elle, faisant mine d'être embêtée alors que le terme exact était 'reconnaissante'. Reconnaissante qu'il soit là.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, » se moqua-t-il.

C'était un petit jeu stupide auquel ils aimaient s'adonner. Rire de l'autre était tellement plus facile que de dire « Tu me manques », se chamailler était plus sûr que d'admettre tenir à l'autre.

« Vas-tu finir par ouvrir cette boite ou comptes-tu me torturer toute la soirée avec cette odeur sans me laisser prendre une bouchée ? »

« En fait, j'avais l'intention de torturer un petit moment pour voir combien de temps tu peux tenir, mais tous comptes faits, j'ai pas vraiment envie de manger froid, alors si tu me le demandes très gentiment je pourrais finir par te donner un bout de... »

Il éclata de rire lorsqu'elle lui arracha la boîte des mains.

« Eh, doucement, Bones ! Je me disais que tu avais peut-être oublié de manger, mais je m'attendais pas à te trouver aussi affamée ! »

« En fait, c'est le cas. Bière ? »

« Volontiers, » dit-il avant de s'installer confortablement sur le canapé.

Pendant le dîner, elle mangea comme quatre. Avant, son père l'aurait réprimandée, lui ordonnant de manger correctement. Etait-elle un animal ou une petite fille avec de bonnes manières ? Ou peut-être aurait-il ri, en la traitant d'ogre d'un air taquin. Elle aurait protesté, et il aurait fini par la chatouiller. Mais ce jour-là, il ne la gronda pas, et il ne rit pas non plus. Il se contenta de la regarder manger en silence, le front plissé, les yeux remplis de tristesse et de joie à la fois. Quant à sa mère, elle demeura immobile, tenant sa fourchette en suspension au-dessus de son assiette d'un air absent; elle avait apparemment oublié de manger, préférant dévisager sa fille avec un sourire tendre et des larmes dans les yeux.

* * *

Chloé baissa les yeux vers sa propre assiette, le sourire aux lèvres. Steak frites, et de la salade de tomates avec cette sauce merveilleuse que seule sa mère savait préparer. Et elle savait déjà ce qu'il y aurait pour le dessert. De la mousse au chocolat. Son péché mignon.

Lorsqu'elle finit par poser sa cuillère sur la table, Chloé s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un sourire satisfait. C'était tellement parfait. Etait-elle morte ? Est-ce que c'était ça, le Paradis ?

« Tu as aimé, ma puce ? »

Son sourire s'élargit. « C'était super bon. »

« Tu en veux d'autre ? »

Le son de l'arrosage dans le jardin des voisins et cette odeur particulière, le bruit d'un chien qui aboyait et les cris des enfants qui jouaient, la caresse de la brise douce et tiède sur ses joues, son cou et ses bras nus...

« Non merci. »

L'Etoile du Berger venait juste d'apparaître dans le ciel turquoise d'été. Si c'était ça, le Paradis, alors elle ne se plaindrait jamais d'être morte, jamais. Ca ne lui poserait pas de problème de rester ici pour l'éternité.

* * *

Un canapé confortable, des plats chinois et une bière fraîche pour couronner le tout, c'était assez pour le satisfaire. Mais si en plus de tout cela il avait la chance de partager ce moment avec sa partenaire, alors pour lui, c'était vraiment le paradis.

Booth reposa sa canette vide sur la table basse et s'enfonça dans le canapé avec un soupir rassasié.

« Une autre ? »

« Ah, ne me tente pas. Je ferais mieux de m'arrêter là si je veux pouvoir conduire jusqu'à chez moi. »

« Oui, désolée. »

Il regarda sa montre, même s'il devinait déjà l'heure qu'il était. « Tu sais... Il est tard, je ferais bien de rentrer maintenant. »

Il détestait devoir dire ça. Il détestait être obligé de partir. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là toute la nuit, si ?

Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et quelque chose passa dans les yeux de sa partenaire ; une sorte de déception qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer. Ce fut bref, pourtant, et elle se leva du canapé le sourire aux lèvres. « Oui, tu as raison. »

Les mots qu'en bien d'autres circonstances il aurait rêvé de l'entendre dire. Il lui aurait même donné sa part de tarte à la cerise pour qu'elle accepte de les prononcer. Mais ce soir-là, il les détestait, tout simplement. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir rester un peu plus avec elle, pouvoir l'admirer un peu plus longtemps avec sa queue de cheval lâche et les mèches de cheveux rebelles qui lui tombaient sur le visage...

« Merci pour le repas, Booth. C'était vraiment très gentil à toi. »

Un peu honteux d'être interrompu dans ses pensées, comme pris sur le fait, il s'éclaircit la gorge d'un air embarrassé. Puis il entreprit de se composer une attitude décontractée et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, comme pour les empêcher de faire ce qu'il mourait d'envie de leur faire faire. Pour s'assurer qu'elles restaient bien en place.

« Mais je t'en prie, Bones. Pas de problème, c'est quand tu veux. »

Il s'obligea à se lever, puis se força à marcher vers la porte.

« On se voit demain au Royal Diner ? » demanda-t-elle, ses longs doigts entourant la poignée.

Ce restaurant... Combien de fois avait-il été à _ça_ de l'embrasser, là-bas ? A cause de ses sourires, de leurs chamailleries incessantes, à cause des fois où elle lui laissait avoir le dernier mot. Et même à cause des fois où elle ne le lui laissait pas. Combien de fois avait-il mangé d'un air absent sans vraiment sentir le goût de ce qui était dans sa bouche parce que sa présence et sa vue étaient assez à savourer ?

« Non, attend, tu plaisantes là ? Tu ne vas pas travailler demain ? »

« Bien sûr que si, pourquoi ? » rétorqua-t-elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine dans une attitude défensive.

« Peut-être parce que ce matin tu étais encore à l'hôpital, par exemple, » dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Je vais bien, Booth. »

L'éclair d'agacement dans ses yeux le fit sourire malgré lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Rien. »

« Alors pourquoi tu souris ? »

« C'est à cause de ce... cette façon que tu as de réagir quand quelqu'un s'inquiète pour toi. »

« Et...? »

« Rien. Ca me fait rire, c'est tout. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui est si drôle, » marmonna-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

« C'est pas que c'est drôle, Bones. C'est juste que... Enfin, c'est... »

Il s'humecta les lèvres, se passa les doigts dans sa chevelure courte, mal à l'aise à cause du poids de son regard sur lui. Manifestement, elle attendait une réponse rationnelle à sa question rationnelle. Rien de nouveau, là-dedans. Avec elle, tout revenait toujours à ça. La rationalité. Mais rien dans les sentiments n'est rationnel. Rien dans la joie, la tristesse, la colère... l'amour... n'est rationnel. Ok, c'était le moment; même si aucun élément rationnel n'indiquait que c'était effectivement le bon moment, mais…

_Franchement, ya des fois où tu devrais vraiment apprendre à faire taire ton cerveau, mon pote._

« Euh, Bones... A propos... A propos de ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital, enfin... Tu sais, je... »

Pensant lui venir en aide en finissant une phrase probablement difficile à dire, ou croyant se protéger elle-même, les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres un peu trop vite et brusquement pour ne pas le surprendre.

« Il ne s'est rien passé. »

A ce moment précis, il la détesta d'avoir dit ça. Pas longtemps, toutefois. Juste assez longtemps pour réaliser ce qui se cachait derrière ces mots. Sa voix était ferme mais ses mots sonnaient faux. Sa bouche avait prononcé quelque chose, mais ses yeux semblaient dire le contraire.

« Rien ? »

« Rien. »

Pas une once d'hésitation, mais la façon dont elle jouait avec ses doigts suffisait à la trahir. Bones n'était jamais nerveuse. En tout cas, elle ne laissait jamais transparaître ce qu'elle ressentait. Et c'est pourquoi la vue de la fragilité qu'elle laissait transparaître malgré elle en cet instant précis donna à Booth l'impression d'être du bon côté du rapport de force. Quelque chose qui l'encouragea à lui agripper le cou et à presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pas comme il l'avait précédemment fait. Pas vraiment doucement ; plutôt comme s'il avait quelque chose à prouver, comme si c'était maintenant ou jamais, et jamais n'était pas une option envisageable.

Le baiser fut rapide mais intense. Il s'écarta juste assez pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, mais pas suffisamment pour la relâcher. Si on lui avait dit que c'était tout ce qu'il obtiendrait d'elle, il ne se serait pas plaint. Et s'ils avaient dû rester ainsi à tout jamais, il aurait tout de même été heureux, car c'était vraiment le paradis.

« Et maintenant ? »

* * *

L'obscurité ne semblait plus menaçante. Pas quand sa tête reposait sur ces oreillers moelleux. Pas quand ses mains s'accrochaient à ces beaux draps roses. Pas quand elle était entourée de tous ses ours en peluches et de toutes ses poupées. Pas quand elle entendait les criquets dehors. Pas quand sa maman venait tout juste de lui chanter une berceuse. Pas quand son papa l'embrassait pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

« Tu veux que je laisse la lumière dans le couloir, mon poussin ? »

Le noir n'était plus une menace.

« Non Papa, merci. La lumière de la nuit, ça va. »

Il lui sourit. « C'est bien, ma puce. » Et après lui avoir caressé les cheveux une dernière fois, il quitta la pièce, laissant la porte à-demi ouverte derrière lui ; l'abandonnant dans l'obscurité. Mais cette obscurité-ci n'était pas effrayante ; elle n'était pas glaciale, comme dans son cauchemar. Celle-ci était chaude, rassurante et relaxante. Une obscurité qui annonçait de jolis rêves.

* * *

_**A/N :**__** A très vite, c'est promis !**_


	20. Sous le ciel étoilé

_**A/N : **__**J'avais promis la suite rapidement, la voilà ! Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier. Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 – Sous le ciel étoilé**

* * *

« Et maintenant, je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée. »

Booth sentit une vague de frustration mêlée de colère l'envahir. Si ça n'était pas une bonne idée, alors pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé la serrer dans ses bras ? Alors pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé l'embrasser, et pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas écartée ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas encore giflé ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas encore fichu dehors ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien fait ? Pourquoi le laissait-elle se ridiculiser ? Seigneur, tout mais pas ça...

Fou… Cette femme était vraiment en train de le rendre fou.

Il ne relâcha pas son emprise sur elle et continua à la fixer droit dans les yeux sans ciller, dans l'espoir ridicule que l'intensité de son regard la fasse changer d'avis. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, il se demanda si le soupir qu'elle laissa échapper sonnait sa victoire.

« Booth, on travaille ensemble. On est des professionnels, il y a cette ligne, tu le sais. »

Comme si ces mots lui avaient redonné de la confiance, elle releva le regard, et à ce moment précis il regretta de ne pas être capable de lire dans ses yeux. Ce qu'il y vit n'était pas clair. C'était un de ces moments agaçants où rien en elle n'était clair. Où elle ne faisait que nier l'évidence, que cacher la moindre émotion qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Où elle s'efforçait de rester parfaitement détachée, ramenant tout à des faits rationnels. Lorsqu'elle le voulait, elle était excellente à ce petit jeu. Cela faisait partie de son travail, après tout.

« Tu le sais, » répéta-t-elle, comme si elle pensait qu'une seule fois n'avait pas été suffisamment douloureuse pour lui. « C'est même toi qui en a parlé en premier. »

Aïe. Ca, ça faisait mal. Très mal. Il se sentait pris à son propre piège, comme empêtré dans des sables mouvants.

« Je sais, » fut-il forcé d'admettre. « Je sais. Mais c'était il y a un an. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva pour sa défense. Et au regard qu'elle lui adressa, il devina que c'était loin d'être suffisant.

« Rien n'a changé depuis. On travaille toujours ensemble et on est sans arrêt confrontés à des situations à haut risque. Ce qui s'est passé avec Epps pourrait arriver de nouveau. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais des sentiments dans tout ça ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre. Et voilà. L'impatience et la colère avaient fini par le lui faire dire.

« Il y a une ligne qui ne doit pas être franchie. Tu as prononcé ces mots exacts, Booth. Et c'était très rationnel, venant de toi. »

Pour une fois. C'était très rationnel de ta part, pour une fois. Ce qu'il pouvait détester quand son air devenait insensible, quand sa voix prenait ce ton scientifique et froid. Ce qu'il pouvait détester le mot "rationnel"…

« Rationnel ? Rien dans les sentiments n'est rationnel, Bones. Rien. Tu ferais bien de le comprendre, un jour ou l'autre. Et de l'accepter. »

Il espéra que les mots n'avaient pas sonné trop dur. Que la colère qui bouillait en lui ne transparaissait pas trop dans sa voix. Il réalisa que sa main agrippait toujours son cou et qu'elle ne s'en était pas plainte. Elle ne bougea pas non plus lorsqu'il la libéra pour reculera d'un pas, embarrassé.

« Ca n'a pas eu l'air de te poser tant de problèmes pour mettre fin à ta relation avec Cam, » fit-elle remarquer avec un haussement d'épaules.

Sacrée Bones. Si quelqu'un devait calmer les choses, ça n'était jamais elle. A la colère, elle répondait par la froideur; à des mots durs, elle répliquait avec des mots plus durs encore. Habituellement, ce genre de comportement de sa part le faisait sortir de ses gonds, et ils se disputaient jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux, c'est-à-dire elle, la plupart du temps, ait le dernier mot. Mais ça, ça n'avait rien à voir avec leurs chamailleries habituelles. Parce que 'habituelles' signifiait 'relatives au travail', et que cette conversation n'avait rien de professionnel. Pas pour lui, tout du moins.

« Ca, Bones, tu n'en sais rien. D'accord ? Tu. N'en. Sais. Rien. Et laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. Tu veux connaître la différence ? Hein ? »

« Oui. »

Bêtement, il avait pensé l'entendre répondre quelque chose comme 'pas vraiment', ou 'ce ne sont pas mes affaires'. Pris à son propre piège. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de passer la voir, déjà ?

« Cam et moi étions juste des collègues et des amis. Des amis qui se permettaient un peu plus, si tu veux. C'est tout. Et maintenant on est toujours amis. Seulement de bons amis. Et des collègues. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et souffla d'exaspération. « Evidemment, que tu ne comprend pas. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas quelle est la différence avec nous. Enfin, on est partenaires, alors on est collègues. Et on est amis, je crois. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard quelques instants, se sentant comme un suspect derrière la vitre sans teint d'une salle d'interrogatoire.

« Ce que tu ne comprends pas, Bones, c'est que tout ne peut pas s'analyser scientifiquement. Tout ne peut pas s'expliquer de manière anthropologique. La différence n'a rien de rationnel. Et la différence, c'est que je t'aime. »

* * *

Cynthia Brighton ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Pas parce qu'elle pleurait encore de joie, pas à cause de l'excitation et du soulagement qui se joignaient pour faire battre son cœur trop vite. Mais il y avait cette angoisse en elle, ce nœud à l'estomac qui l'empêchait de se relaxer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ca ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude, à vrai dire. Trop de nuits sans sommeil, à se demander où était sa petite fille, si elle était seulement toujours en vie, si elle la reverrait un jour; A présent, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si tout n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. Deux fois déjà, elle s'était rendue dans la chambre de sa fille pour vérifier qu'elle était bien en train de dormir paisiblement dans son lit. Deux fois déjà, elle l'avait embrassée sur le front pour s'assurer que ses lèvres ne faisaient pas que rencontrer un oreiller vide, assez longtemps pour sentir la chaleur de son petit corps et savourer son odeur d'enfant, mais avec précautions, pour ne pas la réveiller.

Pourtant, deux fois ne semblaient pas assez. Et si, pour une fois, ses cauchemars récurrents s'étaient transformés en un rêve impossible ? Et si cela ne faisait que sembler réel, sans l'être vraiment ? Et si... Et si elle était finalement en train de devenir folle ?

Elle tourna la tête pour vérifier si son mari dormait. Dans le noir, elle pouvait deviner que ses yeux étaient clos, et sa respiration semblait paisible. Elle était sur le point de descendre du lit discrètement lorsqu'elle se sentit soudain stupide. Elle ne pouvait pas passer toute la nuit à faire le va et vient entre son lit et la chambre de sa fille. Elle n'était pas du genre à toujours tout vérifier d'une manière obsessionnelle. Elle ne revenait jamais voir si elle avait bien fermé la porte de sa maison, elle n'appuyait jamais plusieurs fois sur la télécommande de sa voiture pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien verrouillée. Elle n'avait jamais été une mère angoissée. Elle essaya de se convaincre de se rendormir, mais la peur finit par se montrer plus forte et elle se leva.

Alors qu'elle traversait la pièce et le couloir, son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine. Combien de temps faudrait-il pour que cette angoisse disparaisse ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? Des mois, peut-être ? Disparaîtrait-elle vraiment jamais ? Serait-elle un jour capable de se sentir à nouveau confiante, de dormir sur ses deux oreilles, d'être certaine que sa petite fille était revenue pour de bon ? En dépit d'elle-même, sa main tremblait lorsqu'elle la posa sur la poignée; et sans même le réaliser, elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de Chloé. Doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller. Lentement, pour retarder inconsciemment le moment où elle serait confrontée à cette image qu'elle redoutait. L'image d'un lit vide et froid.

Elle entra sur la pointe des pieds et se rapprocha de la petite forme étendue sur le lit. Elle effleura de ses doigts la chevelure soyeuse, puis se pencha et déposa un léger et tendre baiser sur la joue moelleuse. Elle aurait pu rester des heures à la regarder dormir, respirer.

Elle étouffa un sanglot et ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer. Quand serait-elle capable d'arrêter de pleurer de manière incessante ?

La chaleur de son petit corps semblait réelle sous ses doigts, l'odeur de ses cheveux ne pouvait pas être un tour de son esprit. La douceur de sa peau d'enfant n'avait pas l'air d'une illusion, le son de sa respiration ne semblait pas être un rêve. Alors, après une dernière caresse sur le front de sa fille, elle décida qu'elle en avait eu assez pour être rassurée. Et aussi silencieusement qu'elle était entrée, elle sortit de la pièce, se promettant que c'était la dernière fois.

Du moins, pour ce soir.

* * *

Elle ne pouvait pas dire honnêtement qu'elle était surprise. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment prétendre qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elle était anthropologue judiciaire. C'était son travail d'étudier les attitudes des gens, de leur donner une signification, d'en découvrir le but. La manière qu'il avait de la regarder quelques fois, la manière qu'il avait de lui parler. Sa façon de la toucher. Sa façon de ne _pas_ la toucher. Elle aurait dû le voir venir. Mais il y a toujours une différence entre la théorie et la pratique. Et la théorie n'est jamais aussi claire lorsque l'on est soi-même impliqué. Pourtant, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir agi plus tôt; pour ne pas arriver à rien faire maintenant. Elle était trop faible pour l'arrêter, pas assez forte pour s'écarter de lui. Deux fois, elle avait laissé les choses aller trop loin. Et maintenant ?

« Je t'aime, » répéta-t-il, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien entendu. Peut-être pensait-il que ça la secouerait, que ça la réveillerait de l'état de torpeur dans lequel elle semblait tombée.

Elle avait déjà entendu cette phrase, plusieurs fois. Ca avait été plus facile, alors. Plus facile de ne rien répondre, plus facile de fuir. Plus facile de couper tout contact, plus facile de passer à autre chose. Plus facile de ne rien ressentir, plus facile d'oublier, plus facile de n'avoir aucuns regrets et plus facile de n'en avoir rien à faire. Mais cet homme n'avait rien à voir avec un petit ami de passage. C'était son partenaire, quelqu'un avec qui elle travaillait. Plus encore, son ami, quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance. Alors ça lui semblait important de trouver les bons mots, de faire ce qui était juste, de réparer les erreurs qu'elle avait déjà commises. Restait à savoir comment, et pourquoi il était si difficile de le laisser partir.

Toujours frappée de mutisme et clouée au sol, elle le regarda se diriger vers la porte, et la seule vue de son pas traînant lui serra le cœur. Mais pas autant que l'air sur son visage lorsqu'il se retourna. Leur regards se rencontrèrent, avant que celui de Booth ne tombe au sol. Et quand, après quelques instants, il releva les yeux vers elle, ce qu'elle y vit lui fit réaliser que si elle n'avait pas pu empêcher tout cela d'arriver, elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser partir. Pas comme ça.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris. Ca n'arrivera plus. Et personne ne sera au courant. »

Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, faire quelque chose. Mais, pour quelque raison, elle n'y parvint pas. Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait, seulement, la sortit de son état catatonique. Il ne l'avait même pas claquée, la porte. Peut-être qu'alors, tout aurait été plus simple. Ou pas.

Elle marcha vers la porte et posa la main à plat sur le bois frais, comme si ce geste pouvait encore le retenir. Lorsqu'il devint clair qu'elle avait tout fichu en l'air, elle posa le front sur la porte et éclata en sanglots, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Prise d'une soudaine vague de colère, elle frappa la porte du poing. De la colère, parce qu'elle se détestait pour ce qu'elle venait de faire, ou parce qu'elle s'en voulait de pleurer. Probablement les deux. La douleur aigüe qui lui parcourait la main ne fit que faire redoubler ses sanglots.

Elle se tourna et s'appuya le dos contre la porte, essayant désespérément de se calmer. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à retrouver un rythme de respiration normal, elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui lui mouillaient le visage et parcourut la pièce du regard à la recherche de ses clefs de voiture. Rien sur la table, rien dans ses poches. Elle empoigna son sac et en déversa le contenu par terre. Ou étaient donc passées ces foutues clefs ? Ah oui... La table basse. Elle enfila la première paire de chaussures qui lui passa sous la main et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Elle conduisit jusqu'à chez lui sans porter tout-à-fait attention au chemin qu'elle empruntait, l'esprit bien trop occupé à essayer de décider ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée à destination, elle n'était toujours pas sûre quoi dire. Pourtant, elle sortit de la voiture, et alors seulement elle remarqua que la voiture de Booth n'était pas garée devant la maison.

En soupirant, elle s'assit sur la plus haute marche. Des voisins devaient être en train de terminer de dîner dehors, car elle pouvait entendre des rires et des voix. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et attendit. Il finirait bien par rentrer.

* * *

Chloé se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, avec la sensation rassurante de doux doigts posés sur sa peau. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et le magnifique spectacle du ciel étoilé au-dessus d'elle. Pas le vrai ciel, mais le plafond de sa chambre. Pas la cave glaciale dans laquelle elle avait été forcée de rester pendant des mois. Pas cette chambre-là. Sa véritable chambre, celle avec les murs violets et les rideaux roses. Et le ciel étoilé que son père avait créé pour elle. Confortablement installée sous les couvertures, allongée sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, elle passa un moment à admirer les grosses et les plus petites étoiles de plastique phosphorescentes qui parsemaient le plafond. Et lorsqu'il devint trop difficile de résister au sommeil, elle ferma les yeux en souriant, n'ayant plus peur de rêver, car il n'y avait plus de cauchemar pour l'effrayer. Il n'y avait que des rêves, et la certitude qu'en se réveillant au petit matin, les étoiles seraient toujours là, collées au plafond ; qu'elles ne brilleraient plus, alors, mais qu'elles continueraient à veiller sur elle.

* * *

Lorsqu'il vit la voiture garée devant chez lui, il ne la reconnut pas immédiatement. Et lorsqu'il l'aperçut, assise devant la porte, ses bras reposant sur ses genoux, il se figea. Il lui avait fallu plus d'une heure pour se calmer, essayant de la chasser de son esprit, et voilà qu'elle était là à l'attendre ? Il lui sembla tout d'abord qu'elle le narguait, et il se rapprocha avec la ferme intention de lui dire froidement de le laisser tranquille avant de s'enfermer à l'intérieur. Mais plus il se rapprochait, plus il pouvait distinguer son visage, et moins il avait envie de réagir de cette façon. Elle se leva lentement, sans un mot. Elle se pinça les lèvres, ne le quittant pas du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle lui adressa un semblant de sourire avant de répondre, non sans une certaine hésitation. « J'attendais que tu reviennes, sûrement. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » soupira-t-il.

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules. « M'excuser. »

Elle fit un pas en avant d'un air embêté. Il ne prit pas la parole immédiatement, préférant lui laisser l'opportunité d'en dire plus, de s'expliquer. Mais, après plusieurs longues secondes à se regarder dans les yeux, rien n'était encore sorti de sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Juste s'excuser et partir, pour se sentir un peu moins coupable ?

« Ouais, je vois. C'est très gentil de ta part mais tu vois, je vais bien, merci. Maintenant si ça ne t'embête pas, je vais… »

D'ordinaire, lorsqu'elle lui coupait la parole, elle se contentait de parler plus fort que lui. Parfois, elle commençait à bouder, et d'autres fois, lorsqu'elle était frustrée de réaliser qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas le dernier mot cette fois-ci, elle claquait la porte violemment. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait la méthode du baiser, et il devait reconnaître que c'était plutôt efficace.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'écarte. Mais lorsqu'elle ne le fit pas, il comprit que ça n'était pas un simple baiser d'excuse. C'était un abandon, un forfait, et ses doigts fins qui lui caressaient le cou lui donnaient des frissons, la sensation du corps de sa partenaire pressé contre le sien le rendant fou.

Et c'était tellement romantique, bien qu'un peu étrange, d'embrasser Bones sous le ciel étoilé.

* * *

_**A/N : **__**Je ne suis pas tout-à-fait satisfaite des derniers chapitres, j'ai grandement manqué d'inspiration. En espérant que ça vous aura plu quand même. Le dernier chapitre est un court épilogue, il arrive dans les jours qui viennent, promis !**_


	21. Epilogue

_**A/N : **__**Comme promis, voici le court épilogue qui termine cette histoire.**_

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Epilogue**

Elle n'était pas allée travailler, finalement. Elle n'était pas non plus rentrée se reposer chez elle comme elle l'avait promis à Booth. Au lieu de cela, elle s'était rendue à Staunton, en Virginie. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester longtemps. Elle avait simplement besoin de la voir. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer, quelque chose dont elle ne pouvait s'empêcher. Quelque chose dont elle avait désespérément besoin. Elle avait trouvé son adresse dans le dossier et voilà qu'elle était là, garée de l'autre côté de sa rue.

Ironiquement, elle n'avait pas assez de cran pour sortir de sa voiture et aller sonner à la porte. Ca n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, de toute façon. Ca n'aurait été qu'une très mauvaise idée. Il fallait les laisser tranquilles, à présent. Il fallait leur laisser une chance de recouvrer un semblant de normalité dans leur vie.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas leur histoire, ils avaient l'air d'une famille normale. Il était presque midi et ils étaient sur le point de déjeuner. En dépit du soleil qu'elle savait brûlant, elle descendit la vitre. Son père la poursuivait en riant, la menaçant de la chatouiller, et Chloé riait aux éclats en courant avec les assiettes dans les bras. Avec un peu de chance, elle se souviendrait de cette période de sa vie comme un stupide cauchemar d'enfant. Avec un peu de chance, ça ne gâcherait pas sa vie.

_« Tu ne vas pas __te mettre à paniquer, hein ? »_

Elle lui avait sourit, même si ça n'était pas vraiment drôle. Quand on y pensait, c'était plutôt triste, en réalité. Pendant tant d'années, elle avait laissé son passé influencer sa vie, elle avait laissé ses peurs guider ses choix. Mais cette fois, elle avait décidé que ce temps était terminé. Max était l'homme qu'il était ; il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'en restait pas moins son père. Russ avait fait de son mieux, et ses erreurs de parcours ne l'empêchaient pas d'avoir un grand cœur. Et Booth… Rien n'était effrayant avec lui. Tout était si simple, si naturel. Si facile.

Elle pressa un bouton pour remonter sa vitre avant de remettre le contact. Et après un dernier regard à la famille dans le jardin de l'autre côté de la rue, elle démarra, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était pour ça qu'elle faisait ce travail.

Pendant tout le chemin du retour, elle garda cette image de Chloé dans son esprit. Une petite fille rayonnante, pleine de vie, comme sur la photo. Elle réalisa qu'elle fredonnait cette chanson qu'elle l'avait entendu chanter avec sa mère pendant qu'elles mettaient la table. Ca lui rappela sa propre mère.

_This is the way we bake our bread,  
Bake our bread, bake our bread.  
This is the way we bake our bread,  
So early Saturday morning.  
_

Aujourd'hui était le premier jour du reste de leur vie.

* * *

_**A/N : **__**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai commence un nouveau multichapter en anglais dont le premier chapitre sera posté dans quelque jours, le temps que ma bêta corrige. Je ne le traduirai pas tout de suite parce que je vais dans le même temps commencer une histoire qui sera écrite directement en français. Oui Julie, tu sais de quoi je parle Ca sera quelque chose de différent, et pas basé sur une affaire. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner encore mais je ferai de mon mieux, promis !**_

_**A bientôt et merci pour tous vos gentils messages !**_


End file.
